Parentes no Santuário
by Aline-chan
Summary: Yaoi. Todos os cavaleiros foram revividos depois da guerra contra hades. O que aconteceria se Saori decidisse trazer alguns parentes dos dourados pra treinar no Santuário? 6º cap. Hiatus mas coloquei um bonus
1. Notícia Inesperada

**1 - A Notícia Inesperada**

Eram 5:30 da manha de segunda feira quando um grito foi ouvido no Santuário, acordando a todos.

-ACORDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMM!

_Casa de Áries_

Mu estava acordado tomando seu café quando ouviu o chamado da deusa pelo Santuário.

-Ai meu Zeus, o que aquela chata quer agora?- disse Mu quase como se rezasse.- É melhor que vala a pena, se não ela vai se dar muito mal com outros cavaleiros, e dessa vez eu não ajudo!

_Casa de Touro_

Aldebaran dormia tranqüilamente, quando ouviu o grito quase caiu da cama assustado. Mas logo se recuperou do susto gritando bem alto.

- O que aquela chata quer agora! Se ela me acordar mais uma vez nesse horário eu...

_Casa de Gêmeos_

Saga e Kanon estavam dormindo abraçadinhos quando ouviram o grito.

- Ahhh, Saga, manda a vaca parar, eu quero dormir...- disse Kanon sonolento.

-Agora eu bolo um plano melhor ainda pra mata aquela chata, e com um bom motivo. E vou dominar o mundo! -Disse o Saga malvado se espreguiçando de mau humor.

-Ah! Agora eu vou ter que acordar, senão alguém vai impedir você de matar ela.- disse Kanon bem emburrado.

E assim oi dois se levantaram.

_Casa de Câncer_

- Aquela ! Vai #$Ω&₤#¥∆∑#!- MdM estava realmente de mau-humor.

_Casa de Leão_

Aioria teve uma reação parecida com a de MdM, (também tinha ido à balada) só que ele falou mais uma dúzia de palavrões, umas cinco maldições contra ela e quebrou um vaso que ficava perto da mesa de cabeceira.

_Casa de Virgem_

Shaka, assim como Mu, já estava acordado fazendo suas meditações quando foi interrompido pelo grito.

- Droga, tão cedo e já vou ter que aturar aquela coisa. Que Buda me ajude!- murmurou resignado.

_Casa de Libra_

Dohko estava dormindo tranqüilamente sonhando com um certo alguém quando acordou. Ele tinha preferido ficar na forma jovem pra um certo alguém, mas isso não o impedia de usar a sua de calma de "velho" e não mandar a deusa às .

_Casa de Escorpião_

Miro dormia profundamente (foi pra balada junto com MdM, Aioria, Shura e Kanon) e quando ouviu o berro, soltou um enorme grito que fez com que todos os servos viessem correndo saber o que houve. Quando chegaram no quarto, se depararam com um Milo só de cueca, embolado nos lençóis e caído no chão.

-O que aquela vaca pensa que é pra acordar a gente de madrugada! – berrou - Hoje foi a gota d'água, se o Saga surtar de novo eu não impeço, ajudo!

Ele se levantou e foi tomar um banho frio pra ver se acordava.

_Casa de Sagitário_

-ZzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzz... Aquela chata, fui eu que salvei ela, agora me arrependo, ela não tem consideração com ninguém, não?- disse Aioros, logo voltando a dormir.

_Casa de Capricórnio_

- _Puesto me aburrió otra vez, la ramera_! Como ela tem a coragem de acordar a gente ás 5:30 da manhã, duas horas depois de ter voltado da balada! - disse Shura se levantando do chão. Ele havia caído pouco antes de ouvir o grito.

_Casa de Aquário_

-_Merde_! O que ela pensa que esta fazendo pra nos acordar agora? _Je suis très fatigué_. Esses chatos não sabem ficar quieto quando voltam dessas baladas.- disse Kamus com seu habitual mau humor.

Ele se levantou indo tomar um banho beeeeeeeem frio, e no caminho continuou resmungando muito.

_Casa de Peixes_

Afrodite foi o cavaleiro que teve a pior sorte, sua casa ficava praticamente a baixo do templo.

- Aiiiii!- disse ao se ver no espelho, ele tinha acabado de acordar com o grito.- Essa deusa, não sabe que acordar de repente causa olheiras e o mau humor proveniente disso pode dar problemas de pele!- Afrodite continuou se preocupando que ter sido acordado fora do seu horário normal fazia mal à beleza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pouco a pouco os cavaleiros foram se encontrando na escada a caminho do salão do Grande Mestre. Todos, obviamente, estavam reclamando do horário acordado. Eles estavam nas escadarias entre Capricórnio e Aquário.

-Que Deusa chata essa, não? Nós a protegemos dando nossas vidas e é assim que ela nos trata! Estou começando a concordar sobre o Afrodite ter razão em dizer que da próxima vez ele se torna um Marina!- disse Aioria bem emburrado, arrastando um Aioros quase dormindo em pé.

-Isso é verdade. A única coisa ruim era ter que ficar mergulhando pra chegar ao templo submarino de Poseidon, isso eu posso afirmar. Mas os cruzeiros eram ótimos!– disse Kanon, estava caminhando ao lado de Saga.

- Cruzeiros! Aquela mão de vaca não nos dá nem cartão de aniversário!-disse Aioria espantado com o que Kanon disse.

-É por isso que eu digo... Nós temos que matar Atena e dominar o mundo. Hahahashahahahahhahahaha!- disse saga rindo "a la moda Saga mau".

-Se controla aí maninho, infelizmente os pirralhos de bronze tão aí.- disse Kanon dando um "pedala" na cabeça do irmão.

-Desculpe, força de hábito.- disse Saga passando a mão no galo que havia acabado de ganhar.

-Ei, será que os pirralhos de bronze também acordaram?- Disse Milo entre curioso e malévolo.

- Espero que sim, se não eu mesmo acordo eles, e de forma beeeeeem pior!- disse uma voz de dentro de Aquário.

Kamus apareceu como sempre, impassível, mas podia-se notar que estava de muito mau humor pelo seu olhar.

-E aí Pingüim, dormiu bem?- perguntou Milo indo um pouco mais devagar. Ele adorava irritar o aquariano. Ontem ele havia, de propósito, deixado o som da casa de Shura perto da entrada de Aquário ligado a todo volume.

-Não tão bem quanto você vai dormir se colocar outra vez o som NO ÚLTIMO VOLUME NOVAMENTE NA FRENTE DA MINHA CASA!- berrou Kamus extremamente zangado. Milo se escondeu atrás de Aldebaran.

-Calma Kamus, calma.- disse Aldebaran tentando acalmar Kamus pra não ser congelado junto a Milo.

-ANDEM LOGO SEUS PREGUIÇOSOS!- Disse Saori pelo alto falante recém instalado no Santuário.

-Aie! Essa chata acaba com os meu ouvidos!- disse Afrodite assim que Atena tinha parado de gritar.

Ele tinha visto o pessoal parado na Casa de Aquário conversando e decidiu ir até lá ver o que estava acontecendo (na verdade ele queria era adiar o encontro com a chata e ficar mais perto de um certo italiano).

- Ah, bom dia Biba.- disse Aldebaran já bem afastado de Milo.

- Ela quase que estoura meus ouvidos com toda essa gritaria! E eu ainda moro pertinho e tenho sono bem levinho.- disse Afrodite.

- Realmente Frô, você é o mais azarado, pois além de ter ouvido o grito pelo alto-falante, a Sala do Grande Mestre é muito perto da sua casa.- disse Aldebaran.

- Só o Shion sofre mais que você. O quarto do Grande Mestre é praticamente ao lado da cabine de comando do som!- fala MdM.

- Ai! Pobre do meu Shionzinho! Se ele tiver qualquer depois por causa disso, eu não protejo mais aquela vaca!- disse Dohko resoluto.

- Nossa Dohko! Achei que você gostasse da nossa deusa. E pelo que eu saiba, nós devemos nossas novas vidas a ela.- disse Kamus com sua expressão impassível de sempre.

- Ah, não começa Pingüim! Essa vaca que você chama de deusa não presta pra nada a não ser pra servir de despertador ambulante!- disse Milo louco pra puxar briga com Aquário.

- Você deveria ter mais respeito com a nossa deusa! E pare de me chamar de Pingüim!- disse Kamus já perdendo a paciência. Realmente ele estava muito mal humorado.

- Você não manda em mim, e eu te chamo do que eu quiser!- responde Milo, num gesto infantil de mostrar a língua.

Kamus se irrita e sai caminhando bem mais rápido dando uma enorme distância entre ele e os outros cavaleiros.

- Puxa Miluxo, você realmente irritou o Kamie.- disse Afrodite.

- Ele só ta mal humorado porque não dormiu muito bem e teve que acordar de madrugada.- disse Shura, que, por ser vizinho de Kamus, conhecia muito bem esses ataques de mau humor.

Quando eles finalmente chegam ao salão do Grande Mestre, vêem Kamus e Shion conversando com a pior cara de mau-humor do mundo.

- Shionzinho, aquela vaca te acordou?- diz Dohko todo manhoso.

- Nããããããoooooo, ela só gritou com toda a força da sala ao lado pra acordar todo mundo. Mas é óbvio que sim né Dohko! Se até o Mu ela atrapalhou, como não ia ter me acordado?- disse Shion bem irritado.

- Mas...- começou a responder Dhoko, mas foi interrompido pela abertura brusca de uma porta ao lado. Dela saiu Saori com seu sempre inseparável, vestido branco bufante.

- Até que enfim vocês chegaram. Acho que terão que fazer um treino pra acordarem mais rápido e chegarem aqui na hora!- disse Saori nem dando bola pros vários olhares assassinos mandados pra ela.

- Podemos saber por que você nos chamou aqui, Atena?- disse Kamus ironizando bem a última palavra.

- Vão pra sala de reuniões que eu falo lá o que é.- disse Saori indo tomar café da manhã.

Todos os cavaleiros se dirigiram pra lá conversando, extremamente zangados.

- _Coño_! Quem _la chica_ pensa que é?- perguntou Shura com uma cara que beirava a assassino.

- _Cazzo_! Que pirralha mais chata.- disse MdM.

- É verdade, ela acorda a gente de madrugada e depois vai toma café quando nós mesmos ainda não o fizemos.- disse Milo, hiper emburrado.

- Hn!- disse Kamus. Ele sabia que seu dever era proteger a deusa, mas isso não o impedia de estar muito bravo com ela e concordar com seus amigos.

Todos ficaram conversando, quer dizer quase todos. Kamus não conversava, pois achava essa reunião uma perda de tempo, normalmente quando eles se reuniam, a reunião, que era pra demorar no máximo duas horas, acabava durando quatro horas. O outro que não conversava era Milo. Este tinha metade do cérebro ainda dormindo e a outra metade prestando a atenção num certo francês. Só ele percebia quando Kamus estava concordando imperceptivelmente com alguma coisa. Ele era o único que conseguia entender uma parte dos pensamentos do outro. "Ai meu Zeus! Como eu pude me apaixonar por esse cubo de gelo? Não que tenha algum problema por ele ser homem, mas sim porque ele não tem sentimentos ou emoções. Ele jamais prestará atenção em mim."

Milo continuou prestando atenção no francês por quase uma hora, até Atena chegar.

- Bem, cavaleiros, eu os acordei pois tenho um assunto muito importante pra tratar!- disse Atena.

- É bom que seja mesmo, pra acordar a gente de madrugada.- disse baixinho Shura, o que não impediu de Saori ouvir.

- Pra sua informação, Shura, 5:30 da manhã não é madrugada. E depois, o problema é de vocês se foram pra balada e voltaram tarde!- Respondeu Saori.

O pessoal já estava se preparando pra brigar quando Kamus interferiu, temendo que esta reunião fosse igual às outras.

- Qual o assunto que a senhorita queria falar?- disse Kamus mandando Shura se calar só com o olhar, coisa que foi prontamente atendida.

- Muito obrigado Kamus. Bom, como eu ia dizendo, o assunto é muito importante. Eu estou preocupada com a segurança e o funcionamento do Santuário. Como vocês já sabem, Seiya e os outros conseguiram atravessar as 12 casa com uma certa facilidade...- disse Saori, e todos os outros, exceto Kamus, abafaram as risadas.- Logo, isso mostra que vocês estão precisando de reforço.- com isso todos ficaram com olhares bem zangados pra cima de Saori.- Decidi que vocês terão companhia. Eu chamei alguns conhecidos pra treinarem aqui e ajudá-los a proteger as casas, com exceção do Dohko, que não precisa disso.- Dohko se encheu de orgulho ao ouvir isso, mas logo ele se foi.- Desde que você não volte à forma de anão roxo!

- Sabe, Atena, eu sei que isto é um comunicado importante e tudo o mais, mas não poderia ter esperado até mais tarde pra contar isso?- perguntou Mu, meio chateado.

Todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

- Sim, mas não é só isso. Nós faremos uma festa de boas vindas, e também eles ficarão as primeiras semanas na Casa dos Aprendizes, para se conhecerem. Mas depois eles se mudarão pras suas casas. E pra isso vocês tem que organizar suas casas, que estão uma bagunça!- Atena falou isso olhando diretamente para Aioria e Milo. Era do conhecimento de todos que as casa de Milo e Aioria eram as piores de todo o Santuário.

- Sim, mas eu ainda não entendi. Você poderia ter nos dito isso mais tarde!- Disse Afrodite.

- É que quem vai arrumar a festa, reformar as Casa dos Aprendizes e organizar as suas casas, SÃO VOCÊS!- disse Atena gritando.- E O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO ESPERANDO? VÃO LOGO, VOCÊS TÊM DOIS DIAS! Vou mandar os Cavaleiros de Bronze darem uma olhada!

- Falando em Seiya e Cia, onde eles estão?- perguntou Aioros.

- Dormindo Oras! Eu não ia acordar eles por isso, ainda mais o meu pégasu! Aiai...- disse Saori com os olhos brilhando de forma apaixonada.

Sabendo que quando ela ficava assim demorava hora pra voltar ao normal, eles foram embora.

- Aqueles folgados! Eles ficam dormindo enquanto nós temos que enfrentar o dragão.- disse MdM.

- Eu acho que a gente deveria acordar eles beeem "suavemente".- disse Aioria já pensando em um plano maléfico.

- Mas Aioria...- ia dizendo Mu quando foi interrompido por Shaka.

- Não começa Mu! Dessa vez eles tem razão.- diz Shaka.

- Mas eu só ia dizer que o plano do Aioria não dá! Sempre acaba dando problema e não funciona direito. Nós precisamos de um plano melhor!- disse Mu para o espanto de todos. Eles sabiam que quando o ariano entrava em algum plano (coisa raríssima de ocorrer), o plano sempre saía perfeito, ainda mais quando um milagre fazia Kamus ajudar.

- Eu tenho uma idéia, ouçam todos.- disse Aioria.

Depois de muitas sugestões, discussões e reclamações, eles chegaram num plano bom, muito vingativo por sinal.

Eles caminharam silenciosamente até o quarto deles com alguns instrumentos de "trabalho". Entraram no quarto, cada um se dirigindo pra seu lugar. Shura foi pro lado da cama de Shiryu, Milo pra de Hyoga, Saga pra de Seiya, Aldebaran pra de Ikki e MdM pra de Shun. Kamus, Kanon, Mu, Shaka, Aioria e Aioros ficaram um em cada canto do quarto, com Aioros na frente da porta, pra impedir de alguém entrar, e Afrodite de frente pra todas as camas.

De repente Kamus começa a congelar levemente o teto e o chão do quarto enquanto Mu, com sua telecinese, levita os cavaleiros os pondo pra fora da cama. Shura, Milo, Saga, Aldebaran e MdM pegam os megafones e põem perto dos ouvidos dos seus respectivos cavaleiros. Shaka cria uma ilusão para parecer que estavam sendo atacados por monstros. Kanon começa a contar até 10 com os dedos, Aioria aumenta um pouco seu cosmo pra fazer o gelo ficar com uma pequena camada de água por cima. Quando chega no 9 os cavaleiros que estavam do lado dos bronzeados encheram os pulmões de ar, e no 10 gritaram com tudo.

- ACORDEEEEEEEEEMMMMM!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritam os bronzeados.

Mu os soltou em cima do gelo meio molhado. Os cavaleiros de bronze, assustados e meio dormindo, tentam se levantar, mas acabam escorregando caindo de cara no chão, enquanto Afrodite tirava fotos com uma câmera digital. Depois de um tempo a ilusão se desfaz por Shaka ter perdido a concentração de tanto rir. Quando finalmente percebem quem foram os responsáveis por isso, os cavaleiros de bronze ficam com muita raiva, ainda mais por todos, exceto Kamus, que mantinha um olhar de cruel satisfação, estarem rolando no chão de tanto rir.

Shura finalmente recupera o fôlego e fala:

- Se _hablaren_ pra Atena... hahahaha... que _nosotros_ fizemos isso, _yo_ capo vocês. E daí vocês no vão poder pegar mais ninguém, entendido?- disse Capricórnio com um semblante ameaçador, mas logo volta a cair na risada.

- E se vocês tentarem se vingar por isso, não vão sobreviver por mais de cinco segundos, entendido?- disse Saga com um semblante demonstrando pra tomarem muito cuidado.

- T... t-ta!- responderam ainda assustados.

- Bom, vamos tomar o café da manhã! Mais tarde a gente se encontra.- disse Afrodite já na porta e escondendo a câmera.

Todos foram saindo do quarto ao verem que eles concordaram. Cada um foi pra sua casa tomar um café da manhã, exceto Milo, que decidiu tomar o café na casa de Shura. Eles se encontrariam na casa de Libra pra conversar sobre o que fazer.

Meia hora depois eles se reuniram pra ver o que tinham que fazer.

- Acho que no momento a prioridade é arrumar as nossas casas (pelo menos pra alguns). Nos encontramos ao meio dia aqui!- disse Dohko, já entrando nos aposentos de Libra. Todos desceram pras suas respectivas casas pra arrumá-las e se encontrarem perto do meio dia. Os primeiros a chagarem no local combinado foram Kamus, Mu, Shaka, Dohko e Afrodite.

- Como eles são demorados!- bufou Kamus pela quinta vez.- Eu arrumei minha casa em 30 minutos!

- Nem todos são tão organizados como vocês, Kamus!- Disse Dohko ponderado como sempre.

Meia hora depois o resto chegou, sendo os últimos Aioria e Milo.

- Até que enfim!- bufou Kamus.

- Fica quieto aí, oh, Cubo-de-Gelo!- disse Milo emburrado.

Kamus ia responder quando Saga começou a falar:

- Todos aqui? Certo, vamos nos dividir em dois grupos. Afrodite, eu, Kamus, Mu, Aioros e Shura vamos organizar a festa.- disse já tomando as rédeas da situação.- Aldebaran, Máscara, Kanon, Aioria, Dohko, Shaka e Milo cuidam da Casa dos Aprendizes. Ok?- todos balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.- Ótimo, então mãos ao trabalho.

E assim cada grupo foi em uma direção, os da Casa dos Aprendizes foram pra baixo e os da festa foram pra cima.

Kamus e Saga iam à frente do grupo discutindo como organizariam o local. Quando chegaram no salão que Atena havia falado, eles ficaram muito surpresos. O local estava horrível! As janelas quebradas, várias partes destruídas, isso só do lado de fora. Quando entraram, viram que o salão estava muito pior. Tinha um monte de caixas empoeiradas, fora as teias de aranha, haviam várias colunas quebradas, muitos buracos no chão de madeira e as paredes descascando. Agora entendiam o porquê da pressa de Atena em arrumar o lugar. O local precisava de uma enorme reforma!

- _Mon dieu_! Como vamos arrumar isso?- perguntou Kamus já analisando o local.

- Não sei, mas nós com certeza vamos ter que reconstruir o lugar.- disse Shura assustado.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: Shura, você e Aioros vão procurar tábuas pra cobrir os buracos do chão; Afrodite e eu vamos dar um jeito nessas paredes; Kamus, você e Mu consertem as janelas e colunas.- disse Saga.- Vamos.

Todos foram procurar os materiais necessários para consertar o local. Aioros e Shura logo encontraram umas tábuas, que, com um bom polimento, substituiriam com perfeição as tábuas que antes tinham no lugar dos buracos. Saga e Afrodite encontraram tinta e gesso próximo às caixas, que logo foram mandadas para fora. Kamus e Mu observaram bem as janelas e as colunas, nas janelas Kamus decidiu substituir o vidro por lâminas de gelo, as colunas seriam destruídas e seus pedaços preencheriam colunas de gelo oco. Todos começaram a trabalhar.

Uma hora depois chegam Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu.

- Então como está o trabalho?- pergunta Shiryu.

- Bem, mas o local estava muito destruído. Nós ainda teremos de decorar o lugar pra festa depois de reformar.- diz Mu, tentando não rir ao ver um curativo no nariz de Shiryu e no queixo de Hyoga.

- É verdade.- disse Saga.- Vou ver como os outros estão, com o Kanon no comando pode-se esperar de tudo!-disse Saga já saindo e descendo as escadas rumo a Casa dos Aprendizes.

Quando chegou lá, tudo estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Madeiras espalhadas, janelas, que antes deveriam ter alguns vidros rachados, estavam completamente destruídas, a porta estava caída num canto e se ouvia um monte de barulhos de correria e coisas caindo e se quebrando. Saga tomou coragem e entrou lá dentro, teve que se segurar pra não rir pelo que viu lá dentro. Milo e Kanon estavam tentando pregar tábuas no assoalho, mas só estavam conseguindo fazê-las rachar; Shaka discutia com MdM sobre a cor das paredes; Aldebaran tentava retirar os vidros velhos e colocar novos, só conseguindo fazê-los quebrar e Dohko tentava instalar a fiação. Mas onde estava Aioria? Sua pergunta logo foi respondida ao ver Aioria sair do banheiro, completamente molhado. Ao que parecia, ele tinha tentado instalar a encanação. Saga achou melhor pôr ordem naquela confusão, pois apesar da arrumação no salão de festas estar complicado, estavam bem mais organizados que eles.

- Silêncio! Silêncio! SILÊNCIO!- gritou Saga, já perdendo a paciência.

Todos pararam imediatamente o que estavam fazendo ao ouvirem Saga berrar, ele parecia dividido entre a diversão e a raiva.

- Pelo visto o Kanon não dividiu o grupo corretamente.- disse Saga, pronto pra arrumar aquela confusão. Kanon fez menção de falar, mas Saga o interrompeu.- Kanon você cuida da encanação; Dohko cuida da decoração; Shaka, você cuida dos vidros; Milo cuida da fiação; Aldebaran e MdM cuidam do piso e Aioria cuida das paredes, certo?- disse Saga num tom de voz que não admitia contestação.

Todos confirmaram com a cabeça, embora Kanon tenha ficado meio emburrado pela intromissão do irmão.

- Ah, vejo que finalmente se organizaram!- diz Seiya entrando pela porta caída cuidadosamente.- Antes quase que o Milo me acerta com um martelo na cabeça, e o Shaka uma lata de tinta na cabeça do Ikki.- diz Seiya enquanto Ikki continuava com uma cara de desconfiado.

- Milo, Shaka! Como vocês quase acertaram eles!- diz Saga extremamente bravo. Milo e Shaka iam falar alguma coisa mas Saga continuou- Vocês além de terem perdido uma oportunidade de matar a eguinha pocotó, ainda desperdiçam material com coisas inúteis!

Todos riram, exceto Seiya, que estava com um olho roxo, e Ikki, que amarrou ainda mais a cara.

Saga continuou dando mais algumas ordens durante quase três horas quando viu uma "rachadura" em forma de porta na parede próxima ao quarto. Saga forçou aquela parte da parede até que esta cedeu, revelando uma sala escondida. Saga entrou na sala e viu que havia algumas caixas com papeis dentro. Porém o que lhe chamou a atenção não foram as caixas, e sim uma estante com algumas pastas, cada uma com o nome de uma cavaleiro de ouro. Saga se aproximou e pegou as pastas, estava pronto pra olhar dentro delas quando uma voz lhe falou pelo cosmo.

"-Saga, onde você está? Você já deveria estar aqui, o Shura já começou a reclamar com o Aioros e o Afrodite ta bem zangado, ta sobrando pra mim resolver tudo!"- disse Kamus.

Saga rapidamente enviou as pastas para a sua casa e falou pra todos se encontrarem na sua casa às 20:00h que ele tinha achado algo interessante. Ele saiu rapidamente e foi em direção ao salão de festas.

Quando Saga chegou no salão, viu Kamus o esperando olhando pra dentro, num olhar de reprovação. Saga chegou perto o suficiente pra ver Afrodite, super mau-humorado, tentando tirar a tinta do cabelo, Shura brigando com Aioros e Mu tentando separá-los.

-Desculpe a demora, mas o Kanon conseguiu criar uma enorme confusão na hora de designar as tarefas.-diz Saga se desculpando.

- Certo, dessa vez passa, mas é melhor não tornar a fazer isso _mon ami_.- disse Kamus olhando pra Mu, que tinha finalmente conseguido separar os dois brigões.

-Ah, quase me esqueço, é pra todo mundo se encontrar lá em casa às 8h da noite, descobri algumas coisas... interessantes.- avisou Saga, deixando Mu, Afrodite, Shura e Aioros bem curiosos.

Eles continuaram consertando tudo até quase sete e meia da noite, quando finalmente decidiram parar. Todos se encaminharam para as suas casas, para tomar um bom banho e ir à Casa de Gêmeos. A Casa dos Aprendizes e o salão de festas haviam ficado melhores, só faltava arrumar alguns detalhes, pelo menos no salão.


	2. Surpresas

**2 - Surpresas**

Saga estava aguardando ansiosamente que todos chegassem, nem Kanon sabia o que seu irmão havia descoberto. Às 8:10 todos já se encontravam na sala da Casa de Gêmeos, quer dizer, quase todos.

- Dite, onde está o Kamus?- perguntou Milo se sentando no sofá ao lado de Afrodite, notando rapidamente a ausência de Aquário.

- Ele ficou em casa, Miluxo! Ele me disse que estava cansado demais pra participar da reunião!- disse Afrodite, permanecendo meio preocupado e pensativo.

- E o Dohko falou que tinha uns assuntos importantes pra resolver com o Shion e não poderia vir pra cá. Importantes, sei.- disse Aioria cinicamente.

- Deixa pra lá Aioria, mas o que você queria nos mostrar Saga?- disse Shaka.

- É isso! -disse Saga mostrando as pastas achadas na Casa dos Aprendizes.- Eu achei isso lá na Casa dos Aprendizes hoje, e dando uma rápida olhada nelas, descobri que aí estão todas, repetindo, t-o-d-a-s, as informações sobre nós. -Saga balança as pastas na frente de todo mundo.

- E por que isso estava escondido?- Perguntou Aldebaran.

Saga simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Então vamos ou não vamos ler a história de cada um?- Perguntou Kanon já pensando em algumas vinganças.

A maioria concordou coma cabeça, mas alguns como MdM, Afrodite e Shaka ficaram apreensivos. Mas Saga não deu bola e começou a ler na ordem das casas zodiacais.

-"Mu nasceu no Tibet no dia 27 de fevereiro de 1986. Morava em uma vila pobre que foi destruída quando tinha quatro anos. Aos cinco anos sua mãe e seu irmão morreram e o pai foi convocado pra guerra. Foi encontrado por Shion em uma caverna poucos meses depois. Foi treinado pra substituí-lo como cavaleiro de Áries. É o mais tranqüilo cavaleiro, sendo o único a ter a capacidade de concertar armaduras. Tem um aprendiz chamado Kiki e seu melhor amigo é Shaka. Saiu do Santuário ao saber..." e etc, o resto a gente conhece.- terminou Saga.

Todos olharam para Mu, que mantinha a cabeça baixa como se lembrasse de coisas tristes. Shaka, que estava sentado ao lado de Mu, abraça confortando-o. Saga deu um tempo para todos se recomporem antes de continuar.

-"Aldebaran nasceu no Brasil no dia 8 de maio de 1986. Aos 5 anos veio para a Grécia e foi encontrado pelo antigo cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro, que falou com sua mãe, que permitiu sua estada e treinamento aqui. É um dos mais fortes e carismáticos cavaleiros. Apesar de não ter discípulos, sempre ajudava os outros com os seus."- disse Saga.

Todos olham para Aldebaran tentando entender por que uma mãe abandonaria o filho. Aldebaran continuou com um sorriso meio amarelo e respondeu a pergunta que estava no olhar de todos.

- Naquela época meu pai havia acabado der morrer e nós estávamos passando por dificuldades. Quando meu mestre perguntou pra ela se eu poderia treinar, ela disse que sim, pois seria muito mais fácil ela sustentar apenas a ela e meu irmão, sabendo que eu estaria em um ótimo lugar.- Aldebaran responde com naturalidade.- Mas ela sempre me manda cartas e lembranças do Brasil. Mas continua Saga.- diz Aldebaran com um sorriso vingativo no rosto. Saga engoliu em seco.

-"Saga e Kanon nasceram na Grécia no dia 31 de maio de 1979 . Seu pai era cavaleiro de Gêmeos e amigo do Grande Mestre. Ele morreu pouco tempo depois de sua esposa ter dado a luz aos seus filhos. O Grande Mestre declarou o mais velho como sucessor e o mais jovem como reserva. Pouco tempo depois sua mão viajou para algum lugar da Grécia e nunca mais voltou. Os dois foram os grandes responsáveis pela maioria dos problemas do Santuário, apesar de Saga ser mais responsável e Kanon mais bagunceiro, estavam sempre brigando e fazendo as pazes. Saga foi o responsável pela morte de Aioros e do Grande Mestre, Shion, e Kanon por despertar Poseidon e ocasionar uma guerra idiota.".- terminou Saga sentindo o olhar de vingança sobre si.

-Hehe, você foi terrível hein Saga! Mas conta aí, qual foi o passado COMPLETO do Máscara da Morte?- disse Aioros.

Nessa hora, Máscara se encolheu muito no sofá, desejando desaparecer dali, mas o único que notou foi Afrodite.

-"Carlo nasceu na Itália..." Peraí, quem é Carlo?- diz Saga surpreso.

Todos olham pra Máscara e caíram na gargalhada.

- Car... Carlo?! Hahahahaha...- Milo.

- Vamo pára de rir aí e vamos ver o que mais o "Carlinho" esconde da gente.- disse Kanon.

-"... nasceu na Itália no dia 23 de junho de 1983. Filho de um palhaço de circo e uma malabarista, foi encontrado próximo ao circo onde morava, que havia sofrido um incêndio um ano atrás. Ele tinha cinco anos quando foi encontrado e morava com ladrões. Carlo era muito mau humorado e sempre arranjava briga com os mais velhos, que sempre acabavam na enfermaria. Nunca foi muito obediente, mas não fazia parte do Quarteto Explosivo (Milo, Shura, Aioria e Kanon)". - continuou Saga.

Todos olharam Máscara, que tentava se afundar mais ainda no sofá, e começaram a rir. Demorou um tempo até que algum deles conseguisse parar e falar alguma coisa, uma piada como sempre.

- Então você nasceu num circo Máscara?! Agora sabemos da onde ele puxou a cara e o nome ridículos! Hahahahahaha!!!!- Milo disse, pois foi o primeiro a conseguir falar.

Mu, Afrodite e Shaka (os únicos que tentavam não rir) tiveram que segurá-lo pra não pular no pescoço de Milo. Todos continuaram rindo por um bom tempo até se acalmarem e Saga conseguir continuar sua história.

-"Aioria nasceu na Grécia no dia 16 de agosto de 1986. Ele morava com sua mãe, suas primas e seu irmão Aioros, Cavaleiro de Sagitário. Ele e Aioros se separam da família para se tornarem cavaleiros, como preza a tradição da família. Fazia parte do Quarteto Explosivo e estava sempre brigando com algum cavaleiro ou espiando as amazonas." Nada fora do comum, se bem que considerando resto aqui... vocês dois são os mais normais.- disse Saga apontando pra Aioria e Aioros.

- Minha história é a mesma que a do Aioria, então não precisam lê-la, a única diferença é que eu era o menino comportado e fui injustamente morto ao tentar salvar uma vaca roxa.- disse Aioros sarcasticamente.

Todos riram concordando.

- Vamos falar da história do nosso querido Buda e vamos fazer uma pausa pra tomar café.- diz Saga na mesma hora em que a barriga de Aldebaran dá um tremendo ronco.- "Shaka nasceu na índia no dia 19 de setembro de 1986. Sua mãe morreu no parto e seu pai na guerra quando tinha apenas dois anos. Foi criado por sua irmã mais velha até que foi separada dela por culpa da guerra. Foi mandado para um orfanato onde foi encontrado por um amigo do Grande Mestre e foi mandado para o Santuário. Tornou-se o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus e um grande discípulo de Buda. Sempre foi comportado, mas quando cismava com alguém era pior que o Quarteto Explosivo, mas normalmente era bem calminho, sendo o melhor amigo de Mu.".

- Nossa Shaka, quem diria?! Não sabia que você tinha uma irmã mais velha!- disse Shura.

- É, mas eu não tenho notícias dela há muito tempo.- diz Shaka com a voz meio triste, agora era a vez de Mu consolá-lo.

- Pausa pro lanche. – diz Kanon.

- Já era hora!- disse Aldebaran enquanto ia rapidamente pra cozinha.

Todos se descontraíram e foram para a cozinha comer alguma coisa. Mal começaram a comer e já bombardearam de perguntas os amigos, e óbvio, rir de Máscara. Kanon e Milo só ficavam fazendo perguntas nada convenientes, Aioria então nem fechava a boca. Afrodite vendo que os amigos, principalmente Mu, Máscara e Shaka, estavam se sentindo acuados, resolveu interferir e dar um basta naquela conversa.

- Eu acho que vocês deveriam calar a boca a e voltar pra sala pro Saga continuar a contar as histórias.- disse Afrodite enxotando todos com as mãos.

Mu e Shaka respiraram aliviados, Máscara fez uma cara de agradecimento a Afrodite, que quase desmaiou.

- Onde nós paramos? Ah, sim, Virgem. A próxima é a casa de Libra. Hum...- disse Saga observando a folha.- Não tem nada aqui!- disse Saga com mau-humor.- Diz: "Não contém os dados do cavaleiro da geração anterior" A gente vai ter que perguntar pra ele depois!

- Certo, mas continua.- disse Shura.

- Milo, meu amigo, vamos ver o que você tem de anormal. "Milo nasceu na Grécia no dia 8 de novembro de 1986. Sua mãe foi uma das mais fortes amazonas e seu pai foi o cavaleiro da Ilha de Milos. Numa batalha os dois morreram. Milo foi mandado ao Santuário, onde o cavaleiro de Escorpião o treinou. Foi o maior encrenqueiro de todo o Santuário, bateu os recordes de travessuras. Ficava de castigo no mínimo uma vez por semana e era o líder do Quarteto Explosivo. Seu inseparável amigo, Kamus, vivia lhe dando sermões, que nem sempre eram seguidos."

- Só isso?!- diz Aldebaran.- Eu aposto que o Milo deve ta todo orgulhoso.

- Claro! Eu sou o maior...

- ...arteiro do Santuário! Hahahahaha!!!!- completou Mu.

Saga ignorou os dois e continuou a ler:

- Aioros nós já sabemos, então... "Shura nasceu na Espanha no dia 12 de janeiro de 1983. Filho de um comerciante de armas, perdeu a mãe um ano depois de nascer e foi morar junto com a sua tia e o seu primo. Aos três anos o pai morreu, e um ano e meio depois viajou pra Grécia e se perdeu, vindo parar aqui por 'acidente'. Foi o segundo principal causador de travessuras do Santuário e grande amigo de Milo. Executou Aioros quando achavam que ele era um traidor, mas continua sendo o mais leal cavaleiro de Atena." É Shura, parece que você deu sorte. –disse Saga o olhando.

- Nem me fale, minha tia era o demônio em pessoa e meu pai um verdadeiro bebum.- disse Shura.

- Então já sabemos da onde você puxou!- disse Aioros maldoso.

- Ah, cala a boca! Mas a única coisa que _yo _sinto falta é do meu primo, Andres. Nós éramos a pior dupla da Espanha, _hermanos._- disse Shura saudoso.

- Certo. Quando você encontrar ele, me apresenta.- disse Milo.- Mas voltando ao assunto aí, eu quero saber o passado do Iceberg.- Milo tentava esconder a curiosidade e ansiedade, em vão.

Todos estavam realmente curiosos sobre o passado de Kamus, pois, de todo o Santuário, ele era o ÚNICO que nunca contou nem um pedacinho do seu passado a ninguém. Quer dizer, quase todos.

- Ahhh, gente, eu não acho uma boa idéia, o Kamus nem ta aqui!- falou Afrodite. Na verdade ele era o único que sabia uma pequena parte sobre o passado de Kamus, e o que sabia não era nada agradável.

- Deixa disso Afrodite! Que mal pode haver no passado do Sr. Certinho?- perguntou Máscara curioso. Todos balançaram a cabeça concordando.

- É que... Ah... Mas se ele não quer contar talvez seja melhor.- disse Afrodite.

- Eu acho que não tem problema, Afrodite. É só não falarmos nada com o Kamus.- dessa vez quem falou foi Shaka, que também estava curioso com o passado do amigo.

- Está bem, eu desisto. Mas não digam que eu não avisei quando forem passar a eternidade num esquife de gelo. – disse Afrodite meio curioso, afinal, ele também queria saber o resto da história.

- Se está decidido... "Kamus nasceu na França no dia 7 de fevereiro de 1986. Filho de uma dançarina e um cientista, morava em uma pequena casa no subúrbio. Aos cinco anos, viu seus pais serem cruelmente assassinados na sua frente por seu irmão mais velho. O mesmo tentou matar sua irmã, dois anos mais nova, mas esta conseguiu fugir e salvar Kamus, correndo até a ponte próxima à casa com o irmão mais velho atrás. Ela subiu na murada e quando o irmão foi tentar pegá-la subindo na murada, ela o empurrou, mas acabou sendo puxada junto e caiu no rio. Nunca mais teve notícias dela. Kamus foi encontrado vagando pelas ruas alguns dias depois por Shion, que ia visitar um amigo. Era o único que conseguia controlar Milo por ser seu melhor amigo. É um dos mais sérios e frios cavaleiros, possui dois pupilos, sendo que um foi morto na batalha contra Poseidon Também é conhecido como Mago da Água e do Gelo."-terminou Saga.

Todos ficaram e silêncio por alguns minutos, até se recuperarem do choque.

- Então... então foi isso que aconteceu com o Kamus?!- perguntou um lívido Aioros.

- Eu não... não sabia que essa era toda a história...- murmurou um Afrodite mais pálido que papel.

- Afrodite, então você sabia do passado do Kamus?- perguntou Kanon.

- Na verdade eu só sabia que os pais de Kamus tinham sido mostos pelo irmão mais velho.- disse Afrodite escolhendo as palavras.- Mas agora nós sabemos porque ele é tão fechado e frio, teve um trauma muito grande na infância. E nós pensando que era só por causa do treinamento...

Todos concordaram com a cabeça, muito chocados com a revelação.

- Bom só falta a Biba. E eu acho melhor você continuar Saga... uahhhhh, eu já estou ficando com sono.- disse Aldebaran dando um enorme bocejo.

- Ta. "Afrodite nasceu na Suécia no dia 12 de janeiro de 1984. Não se sabe quem são seus pais pois foi abandonado num orfanato com seu irmão ainda bebê. Um casal da Grécia logo os adotaram, mas quatro anos depois morreram, deixando-os sozinhos. O antigo Cavaleiro de Peixes encontrou Afrodite na rua e o trouxe para o Santuário. Sempre foi curioso e enxerido, só arranjava briga com Misty, cavaleiro de prata de Lagarto. É considerado o mais belo dos 88 cavaleiros." Puxa, Dite, não sabia que você não conhecia seus pais!- disse Saga, surpreso.

- Mas quem iria querer abandonar uma coisa tão bonitinha assim?- murmurou Máscara bem baixinho, mas Afrodite ouviu e abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Mas eu não me importo. Mas eu acho melhor nós irmos dormir, já são 11h e amanhã nós temos que terminar tudo.- disse Afrodite já se levantando e saindo da casa.

- É verdade, até amanhã então.- disse Aioros acompanhando Afrodite na saída.

Logo todos foram se despedindo e saindo, sendo Milo o último. Ele estivera pensando no passado de Kamus o tempo todo, tanto que nem abriu a boca na hora de sair da casa de Gêmeos.

Afrodite tinha se despedido de Shura e estava indo em direção à Aquário quando se lembrou do passado de Kamus. Realmente, era o pior de todos. Estava passando na casa de Aquário tentando sentir o cosmo de Kamus, mas não conseguiu, ao que parecia ele não estava em casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto todos estavam na casa de Gêmeos ainda rindo da história de Máscara da Morte, Kamus estava deitado na sua cama pensando na sua infância com a família. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava lembrando muito dela nas últimas semanas, algo muito incomum.

Kamus se levantou de repente, decidindo dar uma volta pra esfriar a cabeça. Desceu as escadas do Santuário ocultando seu cosmo, passando desapercebido por Gêmeos, não queria que ninguém o incomodasse, já bastava sua dor de cabeça. Desceu rapidamente o resto das escadarias e foi caminhando até um bosque próximo ao Santuário. Lá no meio havia uma cachoeira com uma clareira cheia de raízes de árvores. Normalmente os cavaleiros iam lá se divertir em dias quentes.

Kamus logo chegou na cachoeira, se deitou no chão e se pôs a observar a Lua, que iluminava todo o local. Enquanto estava ali, começou a pensar no seu passado, na sua família, nos acontecimentos, entre outras coisas. Seu olhar tinha uma enorme tristeza e melancolia, algo jamais visto por outra pessoa no Cavaleiro de Aquário.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou assim, mas ele começou a tossir bastante, sem falar que estava com a roupa bastante úmida, indicando que permanecera ali por, no mínimo, seis horas. Mas incrivelmente não sentia nem um pingo de sono. Decidiu-se por ir até o salão de festas continuar a arrumar as coisas, já deixando adiantada uma boa parte do serviço.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Às nove da manhã, todos os cavaleiros se levantaram e foram e direção a Casa dos Aprendizes e o salão de festas. Quando Afrodite passou pela Casa de Aquário, não estranhou Kamus não estar, provavelmente já estava no salão, adiantado como sempre. Mas acabou ficando surpreso assim como Saga, Mu, Shura e Aioros, quando chegou ao local. Nem parecia mais aquela coisa abandonada, e a decoração parecia já estar praticamente pronta. Num canto estava Kamus pendurando alguns enfeites nas paredes.

- Bom dia Kamus!- disse Mu, entrando no recinto.

- _Bonjour _Mu! Já são nove horas?- perguntou Kamus sem se virar.

- Sim, você está aí há muito tempo?- perguntou Shura impressionado com a rapidez de Kamus em acordar e terminar quase tudo em pouco tempo.

- Na verdade, sim.- disse Kamus com a voz bastante cansada, mas os únicos que perceberam isso foram Mu e Afrodite.- Tem uns enfeites pra vocês colocarem ali em cima da mesa.- disse Kamus se virando para apontar.

Foi quando Kamus se virou que Afrodite percebeu que ele estava pálido e com olheiras bem fundas, como se não dormisse há dias.

Afrodite se aproximou fingindo que iria ajudar Kamus, pra falar com ele.

- Kamie, há quanto tempo você está acordado?- perguntou Afrodite olhando diretamente pra Kamus, percebendo que ele ainda estava com a roupa de ontem, uma calça azul marinha e uma camiseta pólo azul clara.

- ...Na verdade estou acordado desde anteontem. Não tenho conseguido dormir nada ultimamente.- falou Kamus virando o rosto e tossindo um pouco.

- Então acho melhor você descansar agora, você ta muito cansado.- disse Afrodite ajeitando alguns enfeites.

- Não! Eu não quero dormir e ter... mais pesadelos...- falou as últimas palavras bem baixinho, mas Afrodite as ouviu.- E depois eu vou na Casa dos Aprendizes ajudá-los na arrumação.

- Acho que posso te dar um remédio pra dormir sem sonhos com a sua família... Ops!- Afrodite botou as mãos na boca percebendo que falara demais. Kamus levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.- É que o que o Saga queria falar na reunião ontem, é que ele achou os nosso documentos que contavam nossas história antes de chegarmos ao Santuário.- disse Afrodite sabendo que não adiantaria nada esconder isso de Kamus (e nem queria).

Kamus ficou ainda mais branco (como se isso fosse possível) quando Afrodite terminou de falar. Então era isso? Agora todos sabiam de sua história e iriam ficar comentando, provavelmente rindo dele.

- Mas não se preocupe, todos juramos não contar a ninguém. –disse Afrodite, o que causou um certo alívio em Kamus.

- Ta, mas e que remédio é esse que você falou?- perguntou Kamus mudando de assunto.

- É um calmante bem poderoso. Se você quiser, Kamye, é só esperar que eu vou até lá em casa pegar.- disse Afrodite indo pegar mais enfeites.

- É acho que vou querer. Mas antes eu vou ajudar os outros, mais tarde você me dá ele.- disse Kamus saindo do salão e indo em direção à Casa dos Aprendizes.

Kamus foi descendo as escadas em direção à Casa dos Aprendizes, parando algumas vazes por causa de acessos de tosse. Quando chegou lá, logo imaginou como estaria ali se Saga não tivesse estado ontem. Apesar de estar de estar meio organizado, ainda faltavam muitas coisas pra fazer. Suspirou, e foi ajudar a organizar o local.

- Kamyu, você por aqui?!- disse Milo surpreso com o aparecimento de Kamus.

- _Oui_ Milo. _Je vais ajudar vous_.- respondeu Kamus observando atentamente o local.

Em pouco tempo o local estava muito mais adiantado do que um dia inteiro de trabalho como o do dia anterior. Três horas depois o resto do pessoal apareceu para ajudar.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram! Já terminaram tudo?- perguntou Máscara.

- Sim, nós conseguimos terminar tudo graças ao Kamus!- disse Aioros.

- Por falar no Pingüim, cadê ele?- perguntou Shura.

- Acho que ele foi lá pros fundos.- disse Dohko, concentrado no que fazia.

- Então eu vou lá falar com ele.- disse Afrodite escondendo o remédio pra dormir no bolso da calça.

Afrodite saiu e encontrou Kamus agachado no chão, tossindo. Afrodite correu pra ver se estava tudo bem com Kamus, o que aparentemente não estava.

- Kamyu, você ta bem?- disse ajudando-o a se levantar.

- To... cof... bem... cof cof...- Kamus parecia não conseguir parar de tossir.- Não... cof... se preocupe... é só eu... cof... dormir que melhoro!- parecia que a tosse estava passando.

- Você tem certeza? Eu te acompanho até a sua casa, o remédio está aqui no meu bolso.- disse Afrodite ainda preocupado.

- Obrigada.- disse Kamus começando a andar rapidamente, quase correndo. Não queria dar nenhum motivo de preocupação pra ninguém.

- Gente, o Kamie vai pra casa descansar e eu vou acompanhá-lo até lá.- disse Afrodite enquanto passava correndo pra alcançar Kamus.

Quando finalmente conseguiu alcançar Kamus, já estavam na Casa de Capricórnio. Finalmente ele havia parado, mas não para que Afrodite o alcançasse, mas sim porque estava tonto e com um pouco de falta de ar, sem falar na dor no peito.

- Kamus você tem certeza que está bem?- Afrodite correu ao ver Kamus cair de joelhos e começar a tossir.

Kamus somente fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, mas não parou de tossir. Afrodite não acreditou e o acompanhou até sua casa, tendo um dos braços dele sobre seus ombros. Ele o levou até o quarto, onde ele tomou um banho e pôs seu pijama. Logo em seguida o ajudou a tomar o remédio e a dormir, o que não demorou muito. Afrodite decidiu voltar pra terminarem logo a Casa dos Aprendizes.

Quando chegou lá viu enormes progressos, ficou observando tudo vendo como estava melhor. Mas foi só se aproximar da vista do grupo que o pessoal que eles começaram a enchê-lo de perguntas.

- O Kamus está bem?

- O que ele tem?

- Ele ta doente?

- Como ele ficou doente?

- Precisa de ajuda? Um médico? Ir pro hospital?- Milo era visivelmente o mais preocupado de todos.

- CHEGA!!! O Kamus só está cansado, Milo.- disse Afrodite tentando fazer Milo soltar sua camiseta, que de tanto nervosismo nem percebeu quando a pegou.

- Mas como ele pode estar cansado? Ele nunca ficou cansado a ponto de dormir de dia, mesmo estando de muito mau humor!- disse Aioria estranhando o comportamento do aquariano.

- É que ele não está dormindo faz alguns dias...- Afrodite disse isso bem baixinho mostrando preocupação na voz, mas eles escutaram.

Todos ficaram quietos, principalmente Milo, que percebeu que Afrodite não havia contado tudo. Ele havia percebido que Kamus estava muito pálido e com grandes olheiras, além de que estava tossindo bastante.

- Mas é melhor voltarmos ao trabalho se quisermos terminar isso hoje!- disse Mu tentando mudar de assunto.

Eles voltaram a trabalhar, terminando tudo no fim do dia, quando todos foram pra casa, exceto Milo e Afrodite, que foram ver como Kamus estava. Afrodite, enquanto subia as escadas, contou pra Milo o que havia acontecido com Kamus quando se encontraram no salão até a hora em que o levou pra casa pra dormir. Milo, obviamente, ficou muito preocupado, estava com medo de que fosse alguma coisa grave.

Quando finalmente chegaram na Casa de Aquário, na parte dos aposentos, tiveram uma grande surpresa ao verem Kamus com o short do pijama azul marinho, mexendo na geladeira.

- Kamus, você já acordou?- perguntou Afrodite, pois Milo olhava a cena embasbacado, sem conseguir falar.

- _Oui, et je suis bien. __Merci, Afrodite_.- disse Kamus bem baixinho, como se tivesse alguma dificuldade em falar.

- Mas agora seus problemas acabaram Pingüim, eu estou aqui pra cuidar de você!- disse Milo sorridente.

Kamus se sentiu feliz ao ver que Milo estava preocupado com ele, mas também ficou desesperado ao ouvir que Milo iria cuidar dele, embora seu rosto continuasse impassível como sempre. Provavelmente seu estado pioraria com os "cuidados" do grego.

- Non precisa Milo, _je non_ quero incomo...- começou a dizer Kamus, mas foi interrompido por Milo.

- Não vai ser incomodo algum!- disse Milo abrindo um sorriso ainda maior.

- Não se preocupe Kamus, eu vou ajudar o Milo.- disse Afrodite entendendo a preocupação de Kamus.- Eu só vou até a minha casa tomar um banho e trocar de roupa! Até daqui a pouco!- disse já saindo da Casa de Aquário.

Kamus e Milo ficaram observando Afrodite sair, ambos em silêncio. O primeiro a falar foi, como sempre, Milo.

- Oh, Iceberg, você não deveria estar dormindo ainda?- perguntou Milo, curioso.

- Na verdade eu _non_ consegui dormir mais, então fui ver se tinha alguma coisa pra comer!- disse Kamus seco, levemente irritado com o apelido, mas bem baixinho.

- Então faz o seguinte, vai pra sala que eu preparo alguma coisa pra você comer.- disse Milo já empurrando Kamus pra fora da cozinha.

Kamus ainda tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Milo o havia empurrado pro sofá e já se encontrava longe. E como não conseguia gritar e se sentia meio fraco pra andar, decidiu que seria melhor rezar pra que Milo não destruísse sua cozinha.

Meia hora depois Afrodite voltou. Encontrou Kamus sentado no sofá com uma cara de preocupação. Ele ia perguntar por que a preocupação, mas não precisou. Um barulho enorme de pratos quebrando e panelas caindo, invadiu seus ouvidos. Viu Kamus fazer uma cara de desespero.

- O Milo ta na cozinha TENTANDO cozinhar alguma coisa pra comer.- disse Kamus frisando bem a palavra "tentando".- Eu não quero nem ver o estado da _ma cozine_ depois.

Afrodite entendeu, e decidiu ajudar Milo antes que Kamus tivesse um treco ao ver a sua cozinha. Quando Afrodite chegou lá o primeiro pensamento que teve foi que uma batalha havia sido travada ali. Uma batalha entre Milo e a cozinha. O chão estava lotado de pratos e copos quebrados, as panelas e talheres estavam jogados pra tudo o que era lado, havia farinha e ovos quebrados espalhados por todo o local, uma massa grudenta, que Afrodite julgou ser uma panqueca, colada no teto, uma panela pegando fogo e um Milo totalmente sujo tentando apagar o fogo de um vaso de plantas com óleo de cozinha.

- Milo, não joga óleo de cozinha na planta porque...- disse Afrodite, mas tarde de mais, a planta estava com mais fogo que antes.- ...o óleo é inflamável!

Afrodite rapidamente pegou um copo de água pra apagar o fogo do vaso de plantas com óleo de cozinha.

- Seu idiota! Você por um caso já cozinhou alguma coisa?- Afrodite estava segurando Milo pela gola da camiseta.- Você vai limpar AGORA toda essa bagunça enquanto eu cozinho, entendeu?!- Milo estava assustado com o tom de voz de Afrodite.

- En... Entendi Dite!- Milo disse indo rapidamente pegar a vassoura um pano.

Afrodite avisou Kamus que ele tinha tomado conta da situação e que faria alguma coisa pra comerem. Kamus suspirou aliviado, mas não por muito tempo. Acabou por se lembrar que Afrodite era um péssimo cozinheiro, da última vez que tinha tentado fazer uma massa pra comer, teve intoxicação alimentar e teve que ficar de cama por uma semana.

Decidindo-se por evitar mais uma tragédia, Kamus decide que ele mesmo vai cozinhar, coisa que foi prontamente aceita pelos outros dois. Realmente Kamus era o melhor cozinheiro do Santuário, tanto que vários dourados vinham filar bóia.

Durante a janta, Milo e Afrodite não calaram a boca um instante, Kamus ficou quieto (como sempre), casualmente respondendo alguma coisa por monossílabos. Depois de jantarem, os dois ainda resolveram jogar cartas, para o desespero do francês. Não que não quisesse a companhia do sueco e do grego, longe disso, ele adorava a companhia deles (principalmente do grego), embora não admitisse. O problema é que o sono e dor de cabeça haviam voltado.

- Milo e Afrodite, eu não quero ser chato, mas já é tarde e eu gostaria de dormir. Amanhã nós temos que recepcionar os aprendizes!- disse Kamus se levantando e olhando o relógio, que marcava onze horas.

- Puxa, eu me esqueci dos pivetes! Mas que idéia ridícula a daquele bolo em forma de noiva!- disse Milo relembrando pela milésima vez o assunto que discutiam há algum tempo.

- Se estressa não Miluxo! Quem sabe não chega alguém interessante?!- disse Peixes se levantando e já se espreguiçando.- Kamie até amanhã, e vê se toma o remédio, ok?

- Tchau Pingüim!- disse Milo dando um abraço em Kamus, os deixando vermelho, principalmente Kamus.

- _Bonne nuit_...- disse Kamus ainda corado, observando Milo descer as escadas.- ..._Mon ange_!- completou indo em direção ao seu quarto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Às dez horas da manhã no dia seguinte quase todos os cavaleiros já se encontravam tomando o café da manhã no refeitório.

- Finalmente pudemos dormir sem que aquela vaca nos acordasse.- disse Shura.

Todos os outros concordaram com a cabeça, quando de repente Mu e Shaka entraram no refeitório, conversando animadamente.

- O que o casal zen do Santuário está conversando?- perguntou Aioria sorrindo maliciosamente.

Mu e Shaka coraram com o comentário, mas Shaka respondeu com a língua afiada:

- Estávamos conversando sobre quem seria o primeiro idiota fofoqueiro a perguntar sobre a vida alheia, provavelmente sendo um pervertido sem concerto.- disse Shaka enquanto fuzilava Aioria com os olhos (ele agora ficava de olhos aberto quase que o tempo todo).

O grego ficou emburrado enquanto os outros davam gostosas gargalhadas.

- Falando em língua afiada, cadê o Sr. Certinho, que sempre chega no horário?- perguntou Máscara da Morte.

Todos deram de ombros, estranhando a ausência de Kamus, que normalmente era o primeiro a chegar, quando não cozinhava.

Meia hora depois Saga e Kanon aparecem, ambos discutindo como sempre.

- Eu já falei, ele não vai concordar!-dizia Saga.

- Vai sim! É só ter um pouquinho de persuasão!- respondia Kanon.

- Quem não vai concordar?- perguntou Afrodite, curioso como sempre.

- O Kamus...- respondeu Kanon sem pensar.

- Com o que?- perguntou Milo se interessando pelo assunto.

- Não é do interesse de vocês. Ainda!- disse Saga tampando a boca do irmão quando este fez menção de falar.

Kanon estava ficando com a cara roxa pela falta de ar, enquanto os outros abafavam risinhos. Saga nem percebia que estava sufocando Kanon.

- Puxa Saga! Você quase me mata sufocado!- disse Kanon se livrando da mão de Saga.- Por falar no Cubo-de-Gelo, cadê ele?

- Sei lá. Ele já deveria ter aparecido aqui, ele tinha me dito ontem que viria tomar o café da manhã aqui! Eu vou lá ver se ele está bem.- disse Afrodite se levantando.

- Eu vou junto!- disse Mu, afinal também estava preocupado.- Milo, você fica aqui esperando ele.- disse vendo que Milo abrira a boca pra falar alguma coisa.

- Por quê?

- Porque você vai atrapalhar mais do que ajudar!

- Hunf.- disse meio enfezado.

Mu e Afrodite saíram do refeitório e se dirigiram até a Casa de Aquário. Chegando lá, encontraram Kamus na sala, provavelmente saído do banho devido aos cabelos molhados.

- Bom dia Kamus!- disse Mu olhando discretamente as roupas de Kamus, uma calça preta, uma blusa de mangas compridas também preta (algo extremamente raro para o cavaleiro de Aquário, considerando que ele AMAVA o frio) e tênis.

- Bom dia Kamyu! Disse Afrodite também reparando bem nas roupas de Aquário.

- _Bonjour_. E se vieram perguntar o porquê de _moi_ ter levantado mais tarde é porque_ je suis très fatigué et non _acordei.- disse Kamus impassível como sempre, mas com a voz muito baixa, quase que Afrodite e Mu não escutam.- Vamos descer pro refeitório? Cof... cof- ao que parecia a tosse ainda não havia passado.

- Kamus, você tem certeza que está bem?- a voz de Mu soou preocupada e ele fez menção de ver se Kamus estava com febre, mas este desviou e deu dois passos para trás.

- Eu estou bem, Mu. É só uma dor de garganta, logo passa!- disse Kamus passando rapidamente por Mu e Afrodite sem olhá-los.- Vamos pro refeitório logo.

Mu e Afrodite se entreolharam e o seguiram em silêncio, tentando entender por que Kamus não queria dizer a verdade, sim, porque ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

Na verdade, Kamus havia passado a noite com febre, sendo que ela só abaixara hoje de manhã depois do banho frio. Ele já estava acordado há muito tempo, só não havia descido para o refeitório por causa dela.

Quando finalmente chegaram no refeitório, quase todos já haviam comido e estavam simplesmente conversando sobre a ordem esdrúxula de Atena. Kamus entrou rapidamente sem olhar pra ninguém, indo sentar em um canto afastado. Mu e Afrodite foram sentar-se na mesa em que estavam Milo, Aioria, Shaka, Shura, Saga, Kanon e Máscara da Morte, que estranharam nas roupas do francês.

- E então, o Kamus falou o que ele tem?- perguntou Milo preocupado. Mu e Afrodite negaram com a cabeça.- Mas é um Cubo-de-Gelo teimoso mesmo! E se for algo grave?

- Milo, se acalma. Ele disse que era uma simples dor de garganta, e que acordou mais tarde porque estava cansado!- disse Afrodite vendo uma serva trazer sua refeição.

- Como se a gente fosse acreditar nisso! O cara não sabe mentir!- Aioria se meteu.

- É, mas não deve ser algo grave, se não o Kamus já teria ido procurar um médico!- disse Mu convicto.

Todos olharam incrédulos para Mu. Será que ele era tão inocente pra achar que Kamus fosse colocar o orgulho de lado e ir procurar um médico? Não importava o quão grave fosse a situação, Kamus jamais iria colocar o orgulho de lado e ir ao médico.

Num canto mais afastado, Kamus comia silenciosamente a comida servida por uma serva, prestando atenção na conversa da outra mesa. Realmente eles eram um bando de enxeridos, oras, se ele estava doente o problema era dele. Mas tinha que concordar que não era muito difícil perceber quando escondia alguma coisa, ele poderia erguer uma muralha de gelo ao seu redor, mas o gelo era transparente.

Terminou de comer e foi saindo, sua cabeça estava voltando a doer e podia sentir a febre aumentar. "_Merde_, por que eu preciso ficar doente numa hora dessas?!" Kamus passou pelos amigos de cabeça baixa, tentando não deixá-los perceber que estava com febre.

Eles param de conversar assim que viram Kamus se levantar e sair de cabeça baixa, algo bem incomum para o aquariano. Milo, apesar da cabeça baixa, pôde perceber que Kamus estava com as bochechas coradas, e não parecia ser de vergonha.

- Kamus, você ta bem?- perguntou Shaka.

Kamus somente balançou a cabeça de costas e apertou o passo.

- Eu vou ver o que o Pingüim tem, mentir pra mim ele não consegue!- e falando isso, Milo pulou da cadeira e saiu correndo atrás de Kamus, sem perceber que quase derrubou o copo se suco em cima de Shura, que estava ao seu lado.

- Putz, o Kamus parece um imã e o Milo um pedaço de ferro, aqueles dois não desgrudam!- disse Shura, ainda surpreso com a atitude repentina de Milo e segurando um copo com suco, que Milo quase havia derrubado em cima dele.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Kamus, espera!- disse Milo logo atrás de Kamus, que aumentou o passo.- Kamus o que realmente você tem?- Milo segurou o braço de Kamus.

- Me deixe em paz.-disse Kamus com a voz fraca, mas, de fato, desejando contrário.

Milo fez Kamus se virar pra trás, e segurou a respiração ao ver o estado do outro. Kamus estava muito corado, sem brilho nos olhos, tinha mão segurando o peito, como se este doesse, e respirava com dificuldade. "Ele estava com febre, por isso não quis que nós víssemos o seu rosto!" pensou Milo.

- Kamus eu acho melhor você ir pra casa descansar e esperar a febre abaixar. É ela ta meio altinha.- disse Milo colocando a mão na testa do outro.- Eu cuido de você por enquanto!

- Não pre...

- Na na ni na não! Eu vou cuidar de você, querendo ou não!

- Mas...

- Sem discussão! Eu vou e pronto! E não se preocupa que eu não conto pra ninguém!

- _Merci_ _Milo!_- Kamus falou agradecido.

Os dois continuaram a conversar caminhando até Aquário. Chagando lá, Kamus foi direto pro quarto dormir, coisa que não demorou nem cinco minutos. Milo ficou quase o tempo todo ao seu lado fazendo carinho nos cabelos o observando, perdido em pensamentos. "Ai meu Zeus! Como ele é fofo quando dorme, até perece um anjinho! Da vontade de apertar, abraçar e nunca mais soltar, dar um monte de beijos... Ai, para com isso Milo! Ele é o seu melhor amigo, e você sabe que sem a amizade dele não sobreviveria, então é melhor esquecer esse amor, que nunca vai ter futuro. Ele nunca iria se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo, que coisa Milo, vê se mete isso na cabeça! Ele é frio demais pra ter um sentimento desse tipo. Mas eu não consigo, foi exatamente por esse jeitinho que eu me apaixonei por ele, sério, corajoso, calculista, misterioso, liiiiiiiiiiiiindo de morrer, entre outros." Milo continuou afagando os cabelos de Kamus perdido em seu pensamentos.

Algumas hora depois Kamus acordou e viu Milo sentado em sua cama, afagando seus cabelos.

- Até que enfim a bela adormecida acordou!- disse Milo brincalhão como sempre.

- Que horas são?- Kamus se sentou observando Milo, que parara de afagar seus cabelos, discretamente.

- São 15h!- Kamus fez um olhar surpreso, não poderia ter dormido tanto!- É, parece que não está mais com febre.

- Você ficou cuidando de mim Milo?- perguntou Kamus meio envergonhado, não gostava de parecer fraco na frente dos outro, principalmente Milo. Milo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.- _Merci._

- Não há de que! Ah, a Vaca mandou avisar que os pirralhos vão chegar às 16h, que é pra cada um pegar o destinado a nós e levá-los para a festa, que vai começar às 20h.

- Ela falou quem cada um vai pegar?-perguntou, Milo fez uma cara de descontente.

- Não, ela só disse amigavelmente "Vocês vão reconhecer na hora quem cada um vai pegar, pois até vocês são capazes de fazer isso!!!"

Kamus nem estranha a atitude de Saori, mas fica curioso pois se ela disse que eles iriam reconhecer as pessoas isso significava que eles eram conhecidas. Kamus decide se levantar e já se arrumar, mas estava meio enroscado nos lençóis e por isso acaba tropeçando e caindo no chão. Milo ainda tentou segurar Kamus, mas acabou caindo junto, com o aquariano em cima de si. Quando se afastaram um pouco foi que perceberam o quão próximos estavam, mas ao invés de se afastarem, foram se aproximando. Os rostos estavam próximos, muito próximos. As respirações aceleradas, o calor se espalhando pelo corpo, o coração batendo descompassado. Os rostos foram se aproximando mais e mais...

- Miluxo! O Kamyu já acordou?- Afrodite entrou espalhafatosamente no quarto.

Kamus e Milo se afastaram rapidamente com os rostos vermelhos, mas com um olhar assassino pra cima de Afrodite, que havia acabado de vê-los no chão.

Afrodite, vendo os dois vermelhos, logo entendeu, e se deu um chute mental por ter interrompido a "solução de um problema".

- Hehe... desculpe interromper, mas eu queria saber se o Kamus já tava melhor.- disse Afrodite, sem graça.

- Eu estou bem.- disse Kamus no tom frio de sempre. "_Merde, Afrodite, vous non_ poderia ter chegado mais tarde?! Se bem que se tivesse continuado eu acabaria me arrependendo mais tarde... ou não?" era isso que pensava.

Milo pensava algo parecido, sabendo que se tivessem continuado acabariam por fazer outras "coisas", e por culpa disso provavelmente acabaria passando a eternidade num esquife de gelo. "Se bem que eu acho que valeria a pena!"

Afrodite ficava pensando num modo de consertar o erro que havia cometido ao interromper os dois. Na sua mente mil e um planos já haviam sido arquitetados, e os poucos que ele botava em prática sempre acabavam dando errado, normalmente fazendo Kamus e Milo brigarem.

Os três ficaram se encarando por longos minutos, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos, até que sentiram um cheiro horrível de queimado vindo da cozinha.

- Ai meu Zeus! O chá!- disse Milo e saiu correndo do quarto, com um Kamus incrédulo atrás.

Quando chegaram na cozinha viram uma caneca, de onde saia uma fumaça preta de dentro, provavelmente a água se evaporara e só sobrara as folhas.

- Milo, tem alguma coisa que você saiba cozinhar?- perguntou Kamus assombrado, vendo o resto do "chá" que Milo fez, enquanto o mesmo desligava o fogo.

Milo balançou negativamente a cabeça vendo as folhas do chá todas pretas. "Realmente a minha perdição está na cozinha! É por isso que eu sempre filo bóia na casa dos outros quando o refeitório fica fechado!". Milo despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir Kamus rir. "Será que o Sr. Eu-Não-Tenho-Emoções achou o meu problema com cozinhas tão engraçado?"

Kamus não se agüentou ao ver a cara de Milo, realmente o grego era capaz de tirá-lo do sério, e pior, fazê-lo rir, coisa que não aconteceu nem mesmo quando Afrodite saiu correndo de casa, só com uma toalha rosa amarrada na cintura e com xampu no cabelo, gritando desesperado por socorro até pular no colo de Máscara, que ficou um pimentão, puto da vida. Isso gerou muitas risadas, ainda mais ao descobrirem que a causa disso tudo foi uma barata colocada no banheiro por Milo, Aioria e Shura.

- Pára de rir Kamus! Ta eu admito que não sei cozinhar absolutamente nada, mas isso não é motivo pra rir!- disse Milo fingindo estar chateado, mas na verdade adorando ver o outro rir.

- Hahahahaha... desculpa... hahahahahaha... Milo. Deu, já parei de rir.- disse Kamus parando de rir, mas com um sorriso nos lábios, ficando ainda mais bonito, na opinião de Milo.

Kamus parecia estar bem melhor, tanto que Milo acabou esquecendo que ele estava enfraquecido pela febre, e acabou dando um tapa um pouco forte nas costas dele como que para "puni-lo" por ter rido dele. Mas Kamus cambaleou um pouco e logo fechou a cara. Já estava pronto pra ralhar com Milo quando Afrodite aparece.

- Kamus, você poderia... Que cheiro horrível é este? E que coisa preta é essa?- perguntou Afrodite vendo as folhas do "chá" na caneca.

- O Milo teve a capacidade de tentar fazer um simples chazinho e conseguir deixá-lo intragável! Milo, eu realmente não sei como você sobrevive!- disse Kamus como vingança.

- Pingüim, Pingüim... Pra que você acha que servem os amigos, principalmente os cozinheiros franceses?- disse Milo de forma brincalhona, apoiando um braço nos ombros de Kamus e balançando a cabeça em negação.

- Hunf!- Kamus bufou.- Interesseiro! Depois diz que é meu melhor amigo!

- Mas você é meu melhor amigo! Principalmente do meu estômago!- disse Milo, na mesma hora o seu estômago dá um enorme ronco.

Afrodite riu, Kamus balançou a cabeça conformado, esse ali não tinha concerto. Decidiu-se por fazer algo para comerem antes que um dos dois colocasse fogo na cozinha, como se ainda não tivessem posto antes!

Comeram conversando sobre quem seriam os aprendizes, cada um dando uma opinião diferente. Kamus até que conversou bastante para os seus padrões de conversa, mas prestou mais atenção num certo grego do que na conversa em si.

Lá pelas três e meia Afrodite e Milo foram para suas respectivas casas se arrumarem. Kamus tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma calça de brim azul escura, uma camiseta gola pólo verde clara e tênis preto, penteou os cabelos e saiu da Casa de Aquário. Quando chegou em Escorpião, percebeu que Milo ainda estava no banho e tratou de apressá-lo e separar uma roupa pra ele, que com certeza demoraria pra escolher e achar no meio da bagunça. Pegou uma calça de brim grafite, uma camiseta preta com um escorpião marrom avermelhado e um tênis preto. Saiu da casa de escorpião antes de Milo sair do banheiro.

Quando chegou na entrada do Santuário encontrou Mu, que vestia uma roupa de Jamiel, Aldebaran, que estava com uma calça de moletom azul e uma camiseta verde, Saga e Kanon, que estavam com túnicas de um só ombro, brancas, que iam até os joelhos, conversando, sendo que o último parecia bastante irritado.

- _Bon après midi_.- disse Kamus cordialmente.

- Ah, boa tarde Kamus!- disseram Mu e Aldebaran.

Saga cumprimentou Kamus com a cabeça, Kanon continuou emburrado.

- Posso saber que bicho mordeu ele?- perguntou Kamus a Mu, apontando pra Kanon com a cabeça.

- Parece que o Kanon tentou fazer a Saori contar quem seriam os aprendizes, mas ela se recusou e fez um baita sermão pra ele do tipo "Mas como tu é intrometido, sua Lesma Ambulante", "Não tem respeito, sua lula" e "Vai incomodar outro, to muito ocupada pra perder meu tempo com uma Vaca Marinha" e etc, sendo que o nome mais utilizado por ela foi "Lagartixa Marinha"!

- Aquela pirralha chata! Fui eu que ajudei a salvá-la de Hades e é assim que ela me trata?! Você deveria ter matado ela, Saga!- disse Kanon, que ouviu toda a conversa.

Mu e Aldebaran riram, Kamus continuou impassível como sempre. Mu de repente se lembra de que Kamus estava meio mal e decide perguntar, cuidadosamente pra não ser congelado, como Kamus estava.

- Kamus, você já está melhor?

Kamus lançou um olhar gelado para Mu mostrando que o assunto não o agradava, mas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Mu foi salvo pela chegada de Milo, Shura e Aioria.

- Hehehe, oi gente. Ah, obrigado por separar a minha roupa, Pingüim.- disse Milo se dependurando no pescoço de Kamus, que o olhava de canto de olho.

Quando Kamus escolheu a roupa, achou que Milo iria ficar muito bem nela, mas achou muito melhor vê-lo vestido pessoalmente. Ele estava deslumbrante.

Milo pensava assim também, mas não escondia tanto quanto Kamus, e o olhava meio embasbacado, afinal quando se está apaixonado qualquer coisa parece bela.

- Cadê o resto do pessoal?- perguntou Shura pra Mu.

- Não sei, só sei que o Shaka tava procurando alguma coisa. Ah, e o Afrodite vem vindo aí!- disse Mu vendo as escadas de Áries.

- E aí amorzinhos, demorei muito?- disse Afrodite. Ele vestia uma túnica azul clara que ia até os joelhos, uma sandália dourada e os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto. Parecia realmente uma garota.

- Não Dite, mas cadê o resto?- perguntou Aldebaran.

- O Aioros tava procurando as flechas dele...- começou, mas foi interrompido por Aioria.

- O meu irmão ta procurando as flechas de plástico? Hahahaha!!!! Ele nunca vai achar! Eu escondi isso, pois da ultima vez que ele atirou, ela pegou no meu traseiro! Não consegui me sentar direito por uma semana!

Milo, Shura, Kanon, Afrodite e Aldebaran riram, mas ainda sim ficaram aliviados. Aioros vivia atirando flechas pra todo lado, que sempre acabavam acertando alguém, principalmente Saga e Shura.

- Mas continuando, o Dohko vai vir com o Shion; o Shaka tava procurando um rolo de papel com algumas regras...- Afrodite continuou, mas foi novamente interrompido, desta vez por Shura.

- Ele ta procurando aquele maldito rolo de regras?! Pobre do aprendiz que ficar com ele... Aquilo lá tem desde regras básicas de boa convivência até as regras mais secretas do budismo!- Shura parecia estar realmente com pena do pobre aprendiz.

Eles se lembravam bem dessas regras, Shaka tentara obrigá-los a seguir as regras uma vez, mas não deu nada certo, por culpa disso eles receberam um castigo enorme dos mestres.

- E o Máscara ta vindo aí.- disse Afrodite apontando pras escadas.

Máscara vestia uma calça brim negra, com uma camiseta também preta com uma caveira, não é necessário dizer que ele vinha com uma cara muito emburrada.

- Oi Carlinho, já pensou no seu próximo numero de circo?- perguntou Milo brincalhão.

Máscara ficou puto da vida, mas ainda sim respondeu:

- Sim, Milo! Meu próximo numero é como matar um escorpião idiota!- e saiu correndo atrás de Milo.

Todos ficaram observando e rindo de Máscara correndo atrás de Milo até Shaka chegar. Ele vestia uma túnica indiana azul clara com uma sandália marrom.

- Ué Shaka, por que essa cara de brabo?- perguntou Mu inocentemente.

- Porque o meu rolo de regras sumiu!- bufou Shaka- Você não viu nada?- perguntou desconfiado.

Mu fez que não com a cabeça, e agradeceu mentalmente por ter falado a Milo, Shura, Aioria e Kanon, onde estava o rolo, mais ainda quando viu Kanon e Shura darem um sorriso cúmplice. Depois de algum tempo Shion e Dohko finalmente apareceram.

- Ham, ham!- pigarreou Shion. Todos os cavaleiros pararam o que estavam fazendo para prestarem atenção.- Hoje, como vocês sabem, a nossa deusa mandou vir aprendizes para ajudá-los a proteger as Doze Casas.- todos fizeram uma careta ao ouvir isso.- Eles chegarão daqui a pouco, portanto espero que vocês ajam como gente civilizada. Quando eles chegarem, cada um pega o seu aprendiz e o leva para a sua casa para se arrumarem para a festa, ok?

- Sim!- todos responderam.

- Mas mestre, como vamos saber qual é o aprendiz de cada um?- Milo perguntou.

- Ah, eles sabem, não precisam se preocupar com isso, vocês irão reconhecê-los na hora!- todos fizeram uma cara de desconfiança.- Não vou falar mais nada!- Encerrou Shion.

Milo não se conformou e continuou tentando fazer Shion lhe dizer quem seriam os aprendizes, mas ele se recusava, sendo que sua paciência estava no limite.

- Milo, _fermez la bouche_! Pára de criancice de uma vez por todas!- disse Kamus já com dor de cabeça da discussão.

- Fica quieto Cubo-de-Gelo! Não se mete nos assuntos dos outros, por que a conversa ainda não chegou na Antártida!- disse Milo fazendo caretas.

- Ora seu...- Kamus nem terminou e já estava se pegando no tapa com Milo.

O resto ficou apenas olhando, ninguém era louco de se meter no meio das brigas dos dois. Mas graças a Zeus, Aioros conseguiu interromper a briga.

- Ah, lá vem eles!- disse apontando para uma estrada mais adiante.

Milo e Kamus pararam de brigara na hora, e se arrumaram rapidamente. Todos ficaram olhando, apreensivos, a van preta do Santuário chegar mais perto. Estavam chateados e curiosos, quem seriam eles? Por que disseram que seriam conhecidos? Por que precisavam treinar pirralhos? Essas eram algumas das perguntas que rondavam a cabeça dos cavaleiros.

A van finalmente pára em frente a eles. Todos prendem a respiração. A porta da van vai se abrindo lentamente, eles ficam ainda mais tensos. De repente a porta se abre e cinco pessoas saem. Eles ficam em estado de choque.

- Cadê a Srta. Kido? Hein, onde ela está? Cadê, cadê?

- Fica quieto Jabu! A Srta. deve estar no salão do Grande Mestre!

- Então vamos até lá!- diz Jabu e ia sair praticamente correndo se não fosse segurado por Genki.

- O que vocês tão fazendo aqui?- Mu foi o primeiro a se recuperar do choque.

- Nós fomos convidados para a festa de boas vindas dos aprendizes e... Ah, Srta. Kido, como vai?- perguntou Nachi.

- Bem. Acho melhor vocês subirem, os outros estão lá em cima os esperando.- disse Saori descendo as escadas.

- Athena, o que sig...?- começou Saga.

- Ah, vejo que os aprendizes estão chegando!- disse Saori olhando pro céu.

Todos olharam pra cima pra ver. No céu, um jatinho se preparava para pousar um pouco mais adiante. Todos foram mais pra perto ao verem o jato pousar e o motor ser desligado. A expectativa, a curiosidade e a ansiedade tomavam conta dos cavaleiros. Então a porta se abre e de lá saem onze pessoas.

Assim que todos saem e encaram seus mestres, ficam paralisados, tanto os cavaleiros quanto os aprendizes. Os aprendizes vestiam uma calça azul e uma camiseta branca com o emblema da fundação Kido e estavam enfileirados. Havia (da esquerda pra direita) um garoto de cabelos lavanda lisos (iguais aos do Shaka), com duas pintinhas azuis na testa e os olhos e cara igual à de Mu; um garoto de cabelos azuis encaracolados,olhos azuis claros e a mesma cara de Milo; um garoto igual a Shura, mas com os cabelos compridos até o meio das costas; uma versão feminina de Saga e Kanon; uma menina de cabelos loiros ondulados e olhos azul piscina; uma garota de longos cabelos azul-petróleo com duas madeixas na frente e olhos azul-gelo, a versão feminina de Kamus; um garoto muito parecido com Afrodite, mas com o cabelo mais curto e olhos esverdeados e uma cara muito mau-humorada; um garoto moreno de olhos negros, mais parecido com um armário, com a cara de Aldebaran; uma garota com a pele amorenada, cabelos azuis escuro rebeldes até os ombros e olhos de uma cor arroxeada ametista, com uma cara parecida com a de Máscara, mas sorridente; uma garota de cabelos alaranjados que iam até os ombros, pele amorenada e olhos verde escuro; e uma garota com cabelos castanhos claros num tom mais avermelhado, que estavam amarrados em um coque, a pele bronzeada e olhos verdes bem claros, as duas ultimas parecidas com Aioria e Aioros.

Aos poucos as caras de espanto e incredulidade foram sumindo dando lugar a gestos e outras expressões. Mu e o garoto parecido com ele sorriam feito bobos um pro outro, e logo estavam se abraçando. Milo e o garoto parecido com ele abriram enormes sorrisos e, com lágrimas nos olhos, correram para um abraço apertado. Shura e o garoto parecido com ele soltaram um "Caralho" bem alto, e já estavam se abraçando e falando sem parar em espanhol. Kanon correu pra abraçar a sua versão feminina como Milo, já Saga, enquanto caminhava de encontro aos dois, parecia estar dividido entre alegria e pavor. Shaka estava paralisado com lágrimas caindo enquanto era abraçado pela garota loira. Kamus e sua versão feminina estavam se abraçando com lágrimas nos olhos. Afrodite chorava copiosamente no ombro do garoto parecido com ele, que tentava afastá-lo de qualquer modo e olhava desesperado pedindo ajuda. Máscara tinha uma cara de pavor enquanto era agarrado pela garota de cabelos azuis rebeldes, seu olhar pedia socorro enquanto tentava correr até o jato, que tinha levantado vôo. Aioros, Aioria e as outras duas garotas estavam abraçados em um montinho e conversavam animadamente. Ninguém parecia prestar atenção ao redor, somente Shion, Dohko e Saori, que parecia discutir sobre alguma coisa com os outros dois.

Meia hora depois... tudo continuava igual.

- Não quero ser chato nem nada, mas... acho que é melhor vocês conversarem nas suas casas!- disse Shion vendo que ninguém se mexia.- AGORA!

Sem responderem nada, cada um foi pra sua casa (exceto Aioros que iria pra casa de Aioria) de um jeito diferente, a maioria abraçada, ou no caso de Máscara, agarrado, ao seu aprendiz.

Sorry, sorry, sorry! Só agora foi que eu vi o enooorme problema! Mas agora ta tudo certinho, sem problemas, exceto a parte em que diz que os cavaleiros tem TRÊS dias pra arrumar os lugares, na verdade são DOIS.

**Próximo capítulo: Confusões na Festa**


	3. Confusões na Festa parte I

**3 - Confusões na Festa (parte I)**

**Apresentações**

Kamus só soltou a jovem quando chegou na sua casa, e ainda sim o fez de má vontade. Os dois ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo, tinham medo de que se falassem quebrariam o encanto daquele momento. Mas eram tantas perguntas a serem feitas...

- Arine... como... você está?- Kamus parecia ter dificuldade de falar.

- Eu estou bem...- ela também parecia ter perdido momentaneamente a capacidade de falar.- e você?

- Melhor agora. O que aconteceu com vocês depois da... ponte?- Kamus estava com um nó na garganta ao tocar no assunto, sabia que seria ruim, mas precisava acabar com as dúvidas.

- Depois que caímos no rio, eu consegui me segurar numa pedra, mas... o François, nosso irmão, puxou o meu pé e continuamos seguindo o rio. Eu não me lembro o que aconteceu depois, só sei que bati a cabeça numa pedra e desmaiei. Acordei dois dias depois sem memória num vilarejo próximo as montanhas. Um casal tomou conta de mim por alguns meses até eu recuperar a memória. Daí vieram uns caras lá do governo e me levaram para um orfanato, onde fui adotada umas três vezes, mas sempre me devolviam reclamando que eu era muito fria! Faz cinco anos que eu to te procurando! Até que uma semana atrás a Srta. Kido entrou em contato comigo e me explicou tudo, ou quase tudo, e cá estou.- disse Arine vendo os olhos de Kamus cheios de lágrimas - E você?

- Eu fui encontrado alguns dias depois e trazido para o Santuário pra proteger a Casa de Aquário.

- Mas me conta como foi a sua vida aqui? O que aconteceu enquanto estávamos longe um do outro!- ela se sentou em uma cadeira e ficou olhando pra Kamus, que se sentou ao seu lado.

Eles ficaram conversando por algumas horas, Arine perguntando tudo o que podia e Kamus respondendo, até que deram sete horas.

- Acho melhor nós nos arrumarmos, a festa de boas vindas começa às 20h. Você não se importa de o banho ser meio frio, não é? Você me disse que passou um ano na Antártida com uma pesquisa, então acho que você deve estar acostumada. É que aqui em casa é tudo projetado pra manter uma temperatura bem baixa.- explicou Kamus.

- Mas é claro que não me importo. Eu amo o frio, tanto que quase morri sufocada naquele jatinho porque não queriam ligar o ar condicionado.- reclamou Arine.

Kamus deu um pequeno sorriso e mostrou onde era banheiro, onde ela acharia as toalhas e o local em que ela poderia se trocar. Logo depois ele foi para o outro banheiro tomar um bom banho, afinal, queria estar lindo pra sua irmã.

Depois de tomar um banho bem demorado ele se secou, vestiu uma calça social preta, uma camiseta branca, sapatos pretos, um terno preto e gravata-borboleta. Passou um perfume cítrico e penteou os cabelos, os deixando soltos. Saiu do quarto e foi esperar Arine na sala.

Meia hora depois ela apareceu e viu Kamus lendo um livro.

- Demorei muito?- perguntou, vendo Kamus baixar o livro e olhar pra ela.

- Não.- Kamus respondeu, ficando de boca aberta.

Arine vestia um vestido azul noite brilhante preso no pescoço por uma gargantilha prateada com safiras, bem delicada, com uma abertura em forma de losango no peito e aberta nos dois lados das pernas (da coxa até o fim do vestido, que ia até o tornozelo), havia uma corrente de brilhantes ao redor da cintura com uma pequena parte descendo até o meio da coxa, terminando com uma safira em forma de gota. Estava com sandália prateada de salto agulha pra combinar com os brincos de safira, a gargantilha e o cinto. Usava uma maquiagem que realçava os olhos e os lábios, e tinha os cabelos soltos e bem penteados, com as duas madeixas na frente.

- Nossa Ari, você está linda! Já vi que não poder desgrudar de você nem por um minuto, se não aquela cambada de mulherengos vai dar em cima de você!- disse Kamus brincando, mas sabendo que era bem provável de acontecer isso.

- Hahahahaha! Brigado Kamye, mas não se preocupa que eu sou faixa preta em kung fu, caratê, artes marciais, sei kendo, esgrima a arco e flecha, só não completei as aulas de tiro porque a Srta. Kido me chamou.

- O que ensinavam naquele orfanato?- perguntou Kamus incrédulo.

- Ah, é que sempre tinha ladrões tentando assaltar o lugar, e como eles não tinham dinheiro pra pagar seguranças, eles conseguiam aulas de graça pra gente poder proteger o lugar! O filhos do dono tinha uma academia de "defesa pessoal"! Mas graças a isso eu sei me defender excelentemente bem!- explicou ela orgulhosa e alegremente.

Kamus ainda estava meio incrédulo, mas pensou pelo lado positivo.

- Pelo menos eu fico um pouco menos preocupado, por dois motivos. Primeiro: não vou precisar me preocupar com os mulherengos do Santuário, Milo, Shura, Kanon, Aioria e Máscara da Morte. Segundo: vai facilitar o treino. Mas acho melhor deixarmos a conversa sobre isso pra depois, já estamos atrasados. Vamos?- disse Kamus oferecendo o braço.

- Sim, vamos.- respondeu Arine, pegando o braço dele.

Os dois saíram da Casa de Aquário rumo ao salão de festas.

A cada degrau, mais nervosa ia ficando Arine, assim como Kamus. Nenhum dos dois sorria, mas dava pra ver em seus olhares como estavam felizes com a companhia um do outro. Quando terminaram de subir, ouviram um som alto de música e conversas com muitas risadas. Trocaram um olhar e entraram. O local estava maravilhoso, havia enfeites brancos e prateados nas paredes, várias mesinhas, várias luzes coloridas, um globo espelhado no teto, um palco num canto com uma banda tocando, um bar na parede oposta ao palco, alguns pingentes de gelo pendiam do teto, e as colunas, que chamavam mais atenção do qualquer outra coisa. Todos os convidados já haviam chegado, os cavaleiros de bronze e prata dançavam animadamente com algumas servas enquanto os dourados estavam reunidos com seus aprendizes em um círculo de cadeiras, esperando por alguém, visto que havia duas cadeiras entre Milo e Mu.

Kamus e Arine entraram o mais discretamente possível, mas não deu muito certo, os dois chamavam muita atenção pela beleza exótica. Eles foram se aproximando das mesas onde estavam os outros, mas foi só estarem dois metros de distância para Milo vê-los.

- Ei Kamus, vem cá que só falta você pra começar!- gritou Milo, fazendo todos os outros os olharem com a boca aberta, a semelhança era muita.

Kamus e Arine se sentiram envergonhados quando Milo gritou chamando-os, odiavam chamar a atenção. Mas mesmo assim foram até a rodinha, se sentando nas duas cadeiras vagas e observando os ocupantes da roda.

Milo, Shura, Kanon, Aioria e Máscara estavam vestidos no estilo despojado, calça preta social, sapatos pretos, e camiseta com os primeiros botões abertos, Milo vestia uma camiseta azul escura, Shura uma verde clara, Kanon uma branca com detalhes verdes, Aioria uma salmão e Máscara uma cinza com preto. Aioros, Shaka, Mu, Saga e Afrodite estavam parecidos com Kamus, só que Afrodite tinha uma rosa branca no bolso do paletó e a camiseta de Aioros era verde, realçando ainda mais seus olhos, e sem gravata. Aldebaran estava com uma calça azul e uma camiseta de manga curta. Os aprendizes estavam de terno e gravata borboleta, a maioria com uma cara de que odiava essas coisas, tanto que a maioria já havia tirado a gravata e aberto os botões de cima da camiseta.

- Até que enfim o Sr. Certinho chegou!- disse Kanon.

Kamus lhe lançou um olhar irritado pelo apelido, mas não disse nada.

- Ué, cadê o Dohko e o Shion?- perguntou Kamus ao se sentar e notar a ausência deles.

- Eles disseram que provavelmente ficariam e casa.

- Bom, agora podemos começar com as apresentações. Todos dizem os nomes, o parentesco, a idade, o que gosta e o que não gosta.- disse Afrodite todo entusiasmado.

- Deixa-me começar, por favor, por favor, por favor, por...- disse a garota que estava ao lado de Máscara, que estava escondendo a cara nas mãos. Ela vestia um vestido vermelho tomara-que-caia que ia até os tornozelos, um colar de ouro com uma estrela na ponta, brincos em forma de estrela com uma pedra no centro, sandálias douradas de salto e tinha as mãos cheias de pulseiras e anéis.

- Começa logo, guria chata...- resmungou Máscara.

- Eu me chamo Katherine, tenho 20 anos e sou irmã do Carlito.- disse Katherine. Todos que estavam por perto riram, e Máscara se encolheu ainda mais, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar assassino pra ela.- Adoro ir a salões de beleza, flores, fofocar, beijar, namorar e conversar. Odeio lutar, gente emburrada e... coisas de terror.

Mais uma rodada de risos, Máscara tinha dado muito azar pra ter uma irmã com o temperamento contrário ao dele. Mas parece que Afrodite ganhou uma nova amiga.

- Ai Katherine, parece que nós dois vamos nos dar muito bem! E não se preocupa com o gênio do Máscara da Morte, você se acostuma com o tempo!- disse Afrodite todo empolgado, já que estava sentado ao lado dela.

- Máscara da Morte?! Nossa Carlo, eu sabia que você não tinha bom gosto, mas essa ultrapassou os limites. Oh nomezinho mais ridículo!- disse Katherine (irmã de MdM).

Máscara soltou um grunhido e respondeu.

- Fica quieta, Pantera-Cor-de-Rosa! É por isso que eu te deixei na porta daquela família quando eu vim pro Santuário, pra não ter que agüentar uma matraca ambulante! Mas não deu certo, acabei encontrando o Dite!- disse Masca e todos riram, mas logo voltaram às apresentações.

- Meu nome é Kiko, tenho 18 anos e sou irmão do Milo.- disse um garoto muito parecido com Milo em tom divertido. Kamus chegou a se assustar com a igualdade entre os dois, tanto no gênio quanto na aparência. Ele falava de forma irônica e divertida, igualzinho ao Milo. - Eu amo dormir e acordar tarde, mulheres, falar, travessuras, irritar pessoas certinhas, escorpiões e chamar a atenção. Detesto gente chata, mentirosa, desonesta e sem sentimentos. Ah, e odeio frio.- terminou ele.

- Shiiiiiii, ele é igual ao Milo em tudo, pobre de nós, ele vai aprontar muito ainda.- disse Aioros.

Kamus e Arine se olharam já imaginando o problema que teriam.

- Esse sim é o meu irmão, igualzinho a mim: bonito, charmoso, perfeito, divertido e...

- ...E convencido!- completou Aioria.

Todos riram, Milo e Kiko (irmão de Milo) fecharam a cara de brincadeira, se fingindo ofendidos, mas logo caíram na risada.

- Mas por que você nunca nos contou que tinha um irmão, hein Milo?- perguntou Shura.

- É que quando eu vim pra cá, o meu irmão foi treinado por alguns cavaleiros lá, então eu me despreocupei e esqueci.- disse simplesmente.

- Só você mesmo pra conseguir se esquecer do seu irmão!- disse Shura.- Mas vamos continuar... And, vai você.

- Ah, ta legal. _Me llamo_ é Andres, não André, tenho 23 anos _y soy_ primo do Shura.- disse o rapaz de cabelos negros compridos com um sotaque bem forte.- _Yo_ gosto de espadas, adagas, facas, bastões de ferro, baladas, _mujeres_, travessuras, tocar violão e dormir até tarde. Odeio verduras, gente mentirosa, acordar cedo e pessoas sem senso de humor. É, acho que é só isso.

- Então esse é o seu famoso companheiro de travessuras Shura?- perguntou Kanon - Acho que o nome do grupo vai ter que mudar e abrir mais vagas, porque com certeza o Andres (primo do Shura) e o Kiko (irmão do Milo) vão querer entrar!

- Que grupo?- perguntou Andres.

- O Quarteto Explosivo, o grupo de travessuras oficial do Santuário!- disse Milo cheio de si.

- Ótimo, eu to dentro!- disseram Kiko e Andres.

- Eu também!- disse uma versão feminina de Saga e Kanon.

- Quem é a cópia?- perguntou Aioros.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou cópia, eles é que são! Eu nasci primeiro!- Disse a garota.

- Continua logo mana!- disse Saga.

- Eu me chamo Maya, tenho 27 anos e sou a irmã gêmea do Saga e do Kanon.- disse Maya.

Ele estava com um vestido verde escuro de um só ombro que era mais largo em baixo, ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho, usava sandálias pretas, um uma fita preta com uma pedra verde no pescoço, argolas nas orelhas, o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e um bracelete. Ela tinha muitas curvas, para o deleite dos rapazes.

- Ah não! Mais uma?!- disse Máscara.

- Você não tem nenhum problema tipo... dupla personalidade, tem?- perguntou Mu meio inseguro.

- Eu só tenho um probleminha de variar de personalidade muito rapidamente, mas não é igual ao Saga.- disse ela divertida - Mas continuando, eu adoro travessuras, balada, garotos, doces, atuar e beijar. Odeio acordar cedo, limpar a casa, ouvir sermões e ter alguém mandando em mim.- dito isso alguns fizeram uma cara de "eu vou aproveitar".

- Pelo visto a turma das travessuras vai ser grande...- murmurou Shaka para Mu, que apenas deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Essa daí deve ser pior que o Kanon bêbado.- disse Aioria arrancando risos.

- E o armário jr. aí, quem é?- perguntou Kanon brincalhão.

- Primeiro: não sou armário. Segundo: meu nome é Daniel, eu tenho 19 anos e sou o irmão mais novo do Deba. Adoro sambar, tomar caipirinha, jogar futebol, a minha terra e feijoada. Detesto corrupção, gente metida, argentino e pessoas mentirosas.

- Mais um amigo brasileiro, mas e aí, você gosta de travessuras?- perguntou Shura.

- Não gosto nem desgosto, se precisam eu até posso ajudar, mas não quero fazer parte do grupo.

- Continuando...- disse Shura, ansioso pra conhecer o resto.

- Eu sou a Eilan, tenho 20 anos e sou a prima mais nova do Aioria e Aioros e irmã mais nova da Akane. Eu gosto de acordar cedo, estudar, animais de todos os tipo e natureza. Odeio travessuras, pessoas que maltratam os animais, baladas e pessoas desleixadas e preguiçosas.- Falou a garota de olhos verde claros e cabelos castanhos claros avermelhados. Ela vestia um vestido preto de alças com detalhes em roxo com um decote em V, sandálias douradas de salto agulha e um colar dourado com uma ametista em forma de lua, os cabelos estavam soltos e caiam até o meio das costas. Tinha um ar maduro, mas estava com um lindo sorriso.

- Você parece o Aioros, sua irmã deve ser igual a você então.- disse Saga.

- Que nada, ela parece com o Aioria, uma é o oposto da outra.- disse Aioros de forma divertida.

- Meu nome é Akane, tenho 23 anos e sou a prima mais velha de Aioria e Aioros e irmã mais velha da Eilan. Adoro travessuras, doces, balada, acordar tarde, brigar e dormir. Odeio estudar, acordar cedo e pessoas chatas. Ah, e eu quero entrar pro grupo de travessuras!- disse uma garota de cabelo alaranjados que iam até os ombros e olhos verde escuros, ela tinha um ar maroto.

Akane (irmã mais velha de Eilan) vestia um tomara-que-caia azul claro com detalhes em verde-água com uma correntinha em volta da cintura, muitas pulseiras, um colar dourado curto com um sol dourado escura e sandália dourada.

- Meu Buda! Parece que inverteram as idades das duas!-exclamou Shaka chamando atenção pra si pela primeira vez aquela noite, mas logo as atenções foram desviadas para Afrodite e o garoto que estava ao seu lado.

- Se apresenta aí mano! Pare de ser anti-social!- exclamava Afrodite.

- Não e não! Me deixa em paz, coisa chata!- respondia o rapaz.

- Tarde demais, eles já estão esperando você se apresentar!- disse vitorioso Afrodite.

- Droga! Você ainda me paga!

- Anda logo!- replicou Afrodite.

- Eu me chamo Deimos, tenho 24 anos e sou o irmão mais velho do Afrodite. Gosto de brigar, de fazer vodu, ir a baladas e mulheres. Não gosto de falar, irmãos que são frescurentos e gente que me provoca.- disse com uma cara de mau-humorado.

Apesar de Deimos (irmão de Afrodite) se parecido com ele, seu humor era pior que o de Máscara. Seus cabelos eram curtos e não havia aquela pintinha embaixo do olho.

- Tem certeza de que você e o Máscara não trocaram de irmãos?- perguntou Aioria olhando para os quatro.

- Infelizmente não, a Itália é longe o suficiente pra isso não acontecer!- disse Afrodite suspirando.

- _Cazzo_, acho que vamos nos dar muito bem Deimos. Eu tenho um ótimo livro de vodu lá em Câncer.- disse Máscara, bem mais animado.

- Você faz vodu pra gente Máscara?-perguntou Mu bravo.

- Sim e qual o problema?- perguntou simplesmente.- Não funcionava porque eu tava sozinho, mas agora eles vão funcionar, hahahahaha.- disse dando uma risada maléfica.

"-Nota mental: Sumir com todos os livro e bonecos de vodu do Máscara"-foi o que pensaram todos.

- Continua pintinha...- disse Milo.

Mu lhe lançou um olhar zangado antes do garoto sentado ao seu lado começar:

- Meu nome é Mé, eu tenho 18 anos e sou o irmão mais novo do Mu.- disse um garoto igual ao Mu, só que com os cabelos lisos iguais aos do Shaka e as pintinhas azuis.- Gosto de ler, meditar, natureza, paz e trabalhos manuais. Não gosto de mentiras, barulho, estress e violência.

- Mais um pra família zen do Santuário. Mas agora além da vaquinha, nós vamos ter um cordeirinho.- disse Milo e todos riram exceto Kamus, Arine e Mu por não acharem graça, e Mé (irmão de Mu) porque não entendeu nada.

- Mas e aí Shaka, quem é a loira gostosa aí do teu lado?- perguntou Kanon, safado, recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Saga.

Shaka ia responder alguma coisa, mas a loira colocou a mão em cima da sua em um gesto mudo dizendo que ela iria falar por ela mesma. Ela se virou pro meio da roda e abriu os impressionantes olhos azuis, parecidos com os de Shaka, que mantivera fechado o tempo inteiro.

- Meu nome é Mitra, tenho 23 anos e sou a irmã mais velha de Shaka.- Ela falou com uma voz calma, surpreendentemente suave.- Gosto de meditar, da natureza, de seguir os ensinamentos de Buda e locais calmos e silenciosos. Não gosto de violência, locais agitados, pessoas safadas, idiotas e preguiçosas, ainda mais se forem gêmeos sem educação.

Ela estava com um vestido prateado de alças com um véu transparente cor-de-vinho nas alças do vestido que iam até a cintura, uma sandália salto baixo, muitas pulseiras, usava brincos de argola e tinha uma corrente prateada no pescoço.

- Ai meu Zeus! Era só o que faltava, mais uma seguidora de Buda fanática! Espero que não tenha nenhuma lista de regras junto!- disse Milo.

- Não se preocupa mano, eu atirei aquele rolo fora antes da gente decolar de novo.- disse Kiko (irmão de Milo).

- Até nisso são parecidos!- disse Kamus bem baixinho pra Arine.- Milo também pegou o rolo das regras de Shaka e deu pro Shura atirar fora!

- Só falta a família do Cubo-de-Gelo aí!- disse Aioria.

Kamus nem deu bola, assim como Arine, que começou a falar surpreendendo a todos com sua beleza, voz doce e frieza, ao falar.

- Me chamo Arine, tenho 18 anos e sou a irmã mais nova de Kamus.- ela disse impassivelmente.- Gosto do frio...

- Nem me lembre! Vocês acreditam que a Geleira aí quis ligar o ar condicionado no máximo durante o vôo, que estava super frio?! Essa daí é louca!- interrompeu Kiko, que adorava implicar com Arine, assim como Milo com Kamus.

- Ela é realmente da família do Pingüim! Até o frio ela adora!- disse Shura, ainda surpreso com a semelhança dos dois.

- Como eu ia dizendo, gosto de frio, de silêncio, de estudar, acordar cedo e jogos de lógica. Odeio sentimentalismo, calor, barulho e travessuras.

- Ela é realmente igual ao Kamus, incluindo a beleza!- disse Kanon baixinho pra Saga, já bolando um plano pra conquistar a garota.

Mas Kamus ouviu o cochicho, e não gostou nem um pouco.

- Ah, só pra avisar, quem der em cima de minha irmã, além de uma bela surra, ainda vai passar a eternidade num esquife de gelo, entendido _mes'amis_?- disse Kamus com um tom de voz mega frio, que fez a espinha de todos, menos Arine, se arrepiarem.

- Cla...Claro Kamus... A gente não é idiota de ir pra cima dela!- disse Aioria vendo que o olhar de Kamus ia de Milo pra Shura, pra ele, pra Máscara e pra Kanon.

Os outros concordaram, pelo menos temporariamente, com o que Kamus disse. Quer dizer, exceto Kanon, que decidiu provocar mais um pouco.

- Pingüim, eu faço o que eu quiser e ninguém vai me impedir!- disse Kanon.

- Isso é um aviso Kanon, não duvide do que eu lhe falei. Posso facilmente congelá-lo num esquife de gelo, caso tenha se esquecido. Arine, você está liberada pra bater nele na _première_ tentativa.- respondeu Kamus olhando ameaçadoramente pra Kanon, que não deu muita bola.

Todos ali entenderam o recado e pensaram quase que ao mesmo tempo "O Kanon ta ferrado!"

- Mas quanto a sua irmã Shaka, Mitra, não? Você não nos disse que ela tinha sumido?- perguntou Mu, curioso.

- Ela acabou indo pra um templo budista, que por milagre a colheu e a ensinou a arte da meditação...- disse Shaka.

- A senhorita Kido me encontrou uma semana atrás enquanto procurava pelo Shaka, e cá estou.- terminou Mitra (irmã de Shaka).

- O Daniel (irmão do Deba) tava morando com a sua mãe no Brasil, não é Deba?- disse Saga.

- A quase me esqueci de contar! A mamãe casou com um velho ricaço, que já morreu, e teve mais duas filhas, nossas meias-irmãs! A mamãe ta milionária, por isso ela disse que vai vir nos visitar, mas quando eu não sei!- disse Daniel (irmão do Deba)

- E a Eilan (prima mais nova) e a Akane (prima mais velha) estavam aonde?

- Nós treinamos em algumas das ilhas da Grécia com algumas amazonas. E como nós estávamos em um ritual importante nesses três últimos anos, não podemos entrar em contato!- explicou Eilan.

- Maya, o Saga nos disse que a mãe de vocês simplesmente sumiu, onde vocês estavam?- perguntou Aioros bastante curioso.

- Nem sei mais, nós viajamos por quase todo o mundo! Fomo em tantos os lugares que eu até conheci o Andres (primo de Shura) na Espanha!

- Como? Isso tu não me contou!- disse Saga bastante surpreso.

- Ah, nós nos encontramos alguns anos atrás numa festa, acabamos nos tornando amigos no mês que ela ficou lá, depois ela foi embora, mas sempre mantivemos contato.

- Afrodite o que aconteceu com o Deimos (irmão de Dite)?- perguntou Máscara.

- Cresci numa gangue de ladrões!- disse simplesmente.

- Ainda acho que houve um erro no berçário e trocaram você e a Katherine de lugar!- disse Aldebaran.

Eles continuaram falando por algum tempo, até Akane (prima mais velha de Aioria) exclamar:

- Ai meu Zeus!- disse vendo a porta.

Todos se viraram pra olhar, ficando com uma cara de incredulidade.

- Que horror!- exclamaram Mé (irmão de Mu), Eilan (prima mais nova do Oria), Daniel (irmão do Deba), Katherine (irmã de MdM), Mu, Shaka, Aioros e Saga.

- Eca!!!- exclamaram o resto dos novatos, Milo, Kanon, Máscara, Shura, Afrodite, Aldebaran e Aioria.

Kamus, Arine (sua irmã) e Mitra (irmã de Shaka), não falaram nada, mas era perceptível a cara de nojo ao olhar pra porta.

Saori vinha entrando com seu famosíssimo vestido branco bufante estilo festa. Ele era apertado em cima, com a manga curta bufante cheia de rendas, o fim também tinha um monte de rendas lilases, que se arrastavam no chão. Havia um cinturão de ouro cheio de ametistas e fivelas presas no cabelo, que estava preso em um com coque apertado. A maquiagem era horrível, sombra lilás, batom vermelho, blush muito forte e brincos exagerados. Uma visão difícil de se ver sem rir.

- Que coisa horrorosa é aquela?- perguntou Kiko com visível nojo e aversão.

- Aquela coisa é a deusa Atena, mas normalmente ela é a vaca que atende pelo nome de Saori Kido.- respondeu Milo com igual nojo e aversão.

- Aquela é a senhorita Kido?!- disse Katherine (irmão de MdM) com nojo.- Que mau gosto! Ela ganha de você, Carlo.

Máscara fechou a cara e os outros apenas concordaram com a cabeça.

- Puxa, dessa vez ela exagerou!- disse Mu.

-Se até o Mu acha isso é porque o caso é sério! _Dite, usted no puedes fazer alguna cosita?-_ perguntou Shura.

- Ah queridinho, ela precisa trocar de roupa, maquiagem e cabelo! Acho que eu e a Kath podemos fazer alguma coisa, mas vocês precisam fazer ela precisar trocar de roupa e tomar um bom banho!- disse Dite avaliando o estado da deusa.

- Já sei!- disse Kiko (irmão de Milo).

- O que maninho?

- Kath (irmã de MdM) e Dite, vocês ficam perto da vaca, quer dizer, deusa. Eu, o mano e o Andres (primo do Shura) pegamos algumas bebidas e vamos lá pra perto. Máscara, quando nós estivermos perto você...- Kiko falou o plano.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça, percebendo claramente o quanto os dois se pareciam.

- Andres, você pega vinho tinto, o mais doce que achar...- disse Arine (irmã de Kamus)- Milo, você usa whisk e Kiko você pode pegar vodca.

- E por que a gente iria fazer o que você acha, hein geleira?- perguntou Kiko e Milo, ambos a desafiando.

- Porque ela é minha irmã e é francesa! Além de que as informações são certas!- disse Kamus defendendo a irmã, colocando o braço ao redor dos ombros dela de forma protetora, e os olhando de forma congelante.

- Só faço isso porque confio em você, Pingüim!- disse Milo, dando as costas e partindo com Kiko (irmão de Milo) e Andres (primo de Shura), ambos ainda contrariados.

Eles rapidamente conseguiram a bebida e combinaram um sinal com Máscara, que estava ficando impaciente. Os três foram caminhando até Saori, que conversava com os Cavaleiros de Bronze superiores, todos com cara de nojo, fingindo que falavam. Afrodite e Katherine (irmã de MdM) já estavam perto de Saori.

Com um sinal de Milo, Máscara andou rapidamente pra perto, fingindo dar um encontrão no ombro de Milo, que fingiu que se desequilibrou e puxou Andres pra frente. Kiko, por sua vez, "foi ajudar" os dois e jogou o copo pro ar. Resultado: a bebida dos copos voou diretamente pra Saori, que nem percebeu o teatrinho. Ela foi atingida em cheio, enquanto os outros olhavam espantados.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Meu vestido, meu cabelo, minha maquiagem!!!- gritou Saori observando o estrago causa do pela bebida.

- Foi mal aí, Atena!- disse Milo, dando um jeito de se afastar e arrastar Andres e Kiko junto, quase não conseguindo segurar o riso.

- Calma Atena! Eu e Katherine (irmã de MdM) a ajudaremos a se arrumar! Vamos pra Casa de Peixes, que é a mais próxima.- disse Afrodite arrastando Saori pra fora enquanto Katherine tentava não rir.

Foi só os três saírem pro resto começar a rir. Os dourados mal estavam se agüentando em pé, enquanto os de bronze já tinham caído no chão de tanto rir.

- O que... hahahahahaha... foi que aconteceu?- perguntou Seiya, que não havia notado nada, preocupado demais pra manter os olhos abertos.

- É que eu dei um encontrão no Milo, que se "desequilibrou" e se "apoiou" no Andres (primo de Shura), que quase "caiu". Daí o Kiko (irmão do Milo) foi "ajudar", mas o copo não!- respondeu Máscara em tom de cinismo, quando consegui recuperar o fôlego.

O resto riu ainda mais ao ouvir o relato, menos Seiya, que, burro como era, não percebeu nada.

- E quem são esses daí?- perguntou Shiryu.

- Esses são: Mé, Daniel, Maya, Akane, Mitra, Kiko, Eilan, Andres, Arine e Deimos! Eles são os nossos parentes!- disse Milo apontando pra cada um e dando um cascudo no irmão.

- Mestre, a Arine é sua irmã gêmea?- perguntou Hyoga reparando na semelhança entre eles.

- _Non, mon enfant. Elle est 2 ans mais nova que moi_!- disse Kamus ainda com o braço em torno dos ombros dela.

- Gêmeo aqui só tem a Inca!- disse Aioria de brincadeira.

- Meu nome não é Inca, é Maya!- diz zangada.

Eles riram novamente e continuaram conversando.

Meia hora depois Afrodite e Katherine retornam, ambos cansados, mas com visível satisfação, pelos sorrisos que demonstravam. Atrás deles vinha Saori, com uma roupa muito melhor. Ela estava com um vestido chinês vermelho com um dragão em baixo, usava um sapato preto com salto, pulseiras de ouro e uma maquiagem leve, com batom vermelho, o cabelo estava preso por dois palitos pretos **(não lembro o nome!)**, que deixavam uma pequena parte do cabelo cair assim como duas mechas na frente do rosto.

Todos fizeram um gesto de aprovação com a cabeça, exceto Seiya, que estava com a boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

- Seiya, fecha a boca e seca a baba!- disse Hyoga se controlando pra não rir da cara dele.

- Ah!- diz secando a baba e fechando a boca, mas sem tirar os olhos de Saori, que estava indo pro palco falar com a banda.

De repente a banda pára de tocar e Saori pega o microfone.

- Boa noite Cavaleiros, Amazonas e Servas! Esta festa foi feita pra dar boas vindas para aos aprendizes!- disse Saori batendo palmas, sendo acompanhada pelo resto. Quando silenciou de novo ela prosseguiu.- Vocês agora são considerados moradores do Santuário. Vocês ficarão as primeiras semanas na casa dos aprendizes, e depois passarão às suas respectivas casas!- Ao falar isso alguns cavaleiros fecharam a cara ao lembrar do porquê da vinda deles pro Santuário.- Acho que todos sabem quais são os seus aprendizes, mas vou dizer assim mesmo. Mu e Mé...- disse Saori apontando pros dois.

- Um mugido e um balido! Hahahahahaha!!!!- disse um cavaleiro de prata lá nos fundos.

Mu, discretamente, quebrou um prato na cabeça dele com a telecinésia.

- Aldebaran e Daniel...

- Dois armários de seis portas! Hahahahaha!!!!- o mesmo cavaleiro disse.

Aldebaran chutou, discretamente, um pedaço de madeira, que atingiu em cheio a canela do cavaleiro.

- Saga, Kanon e Maya...

- Três cópias com problemas mentais! Hahahahahaha!!!!- continuou o cavaleiro.

O cabelo de Saga ficou prateado, mas logo voltou ao tom azul, enquanto os outros dois mandavam olhares assassinos pro cavaleiro.

- Máscara da Morte e Katherine...

- Uma patricinha metida a besta e um maluco com o nome ridículo.- O cavaleiro ainda não tinha parado de falar.

Máscara ficou puto da vida e estava aumentado o cosmo quando Katherine o segurou murmurando que depois eles se vingavam.

- Aioria e Akane...

- Um gatinho domesticado e uma garotinha idiota! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aioria deu um chute mais forte na parede sem que ninguém, exceto Akane e Aioros, percebesse, e fez com que um pingente de gelo quase acertasse o cavaleiro.

- Shaka e Mitra...

- Um casal de loiros oxigenados! Hahahahahahaha!!!

Shaka se limitou a dizer mentalmente o que aconteceria com ele no final.

- Miro e Kiko...

- Duas criancinhas com o intelecto de um inseto! Hahahahaha!- O cara ia morrer no final.

Os dois quase avançaram nele, mas Akane (prima mais velha de Aioria) e Shaka, os seguraram dizendo que eles iriam se vingar no final.

- Aioros e Eilan...

- Um traidor e uma pirralha! Hahahahahahaha!!!!

Aioros contou até dez mentalmente e foi mais pra perto dos outros enquanto Akane o imitava.

- Shura e Andres...

- Uma faca cega e pirralho com cara de garota! Hahahahahaha!!!!- O cavaleiro tava brincando com fogo.

Shura cortou um pedaço da colher que estava na mão e deu pra Andres arremessá-la, atingindo em cheio a cabeça do cavaleiro.

- Kamus e Arine...

- Dois cubos de gelo!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!- Ele já estava se desequilibrando por causa dos machucados e de tanto rir.

Kamus congelou, discretamente, o chão ao redor do cavaleiro, fazendo-o cair de cara no chão.

- Afrodite e Deimos.

- Uma bichinha e um psicopata delicado! Hahahahahahahah!!!!

Afrodite segurou Deimos para que não avançasse nele, mas já preparando uma rosa negra tamanho gigante.

- Como supervisores teremos Shion e Dohko, que... ué, cadê os dois?- perguntou Saori não os achando.

- O anão roxo e o velhote de circo tão muito ocupados num quarto na Casa de Libra! Hahahahahaha!!!- disse o Cavaleiro.

Na mesma hora vários objetos pertencentes à Casa de Libra apareceram e começaram a se espatifar no cavaleiro, que tentava se proteger, em vão. O resto ficou satisfeito com a reação deles.

- Agora não é hora de se preocupar com isso!- falou ignorando o cavaleiro esborrachado no chão.- Vamos a festa!- dizendo isso, Saori abriu os braços e as servas entraram empurrando uma mesa de Bufet pra pista de dança.

O cavaleiro lá no fundo ainda murmurou:

- Vaca roxa! Você pegou as sobras do restaurante! Aposto que até as bebidas já venceram a data de validade!

Todos correram pra pegar lugares no começo da fila. Serviram-se e foram em direção a algumas mesinhas que haviam sido agrupadas. Todos se sentaram e comeram, mas sempre ficando de olho no cavaleiro de prata que os havia insultado.

- _Cazzo_! Aquele maldito vai morrer de tanta porrada que eu vou dar!- disse Máscara com sua pior cara de assassino.

- Mas eu ainda me vingo daquele idiota hoje!- disse Milo, sendo apoiado pelos outros.

- Acho que se agente fizer ele sair lá pra fora pra um canto mais afastado, da pra matar ele!- disse Saga, sendo completado por Kanon.

- É só a gente embebedar ele, se é que ele já não está bêbado, e duas garotas jogarem charme e levarem ele lá pro lixão em que nós colocamos o entulho, atrás do salão!

- Podem ir a Maya e a Mitra...- disse Shura

- Minha irmã pode dar cobertura, mas não vai fazer isso!-disse Shaka já aumentando o cosmo.

- Ah, deixa que eu vou lá! Mas é melhor vocês irem saindo disfarçados... Já sei, o Shakinha podia fazer uma ilusão pra parecer que ainda estamos comendo! O Carlo me contou que você consegue fazer isso!- disse Katherine animada.

- Boa idéia Katherine! É só a vaca e os asnos de bronze não interromperem!- disse Aioria.

- Se vocês pararem de me incomodar eu ajudo, mas tem que ser uma hora em que ninguém vá reparar em nós!- disse Shaka.

- Agora?- perguntou Aioria, o mais impaciente deles.

- Não, vamos esperar até as pessoas começarem a dançar, desse modo fica mais fácil pra atrair ele e usar a ilusão do Shaka!- disse Saga lançando um olhar mortal ao cavaleiro de prata, que estava sentado do outro lado do salão.- enquanto isso, vamos comer.- voltou a comer.

Eles continuaram comendo e conversando sobre as histórias dos aprendizes. Ficaram nessa até Saori chegar.

- Com licença, gostaria de falar com Saga, Kamus, Mu e Shaka, a sós. –disse Saori olhando pra cada um deles.

Eles se entreolharam estranhando o pedido e a seguiram pra fora do salão.

- O que a senhorita queria falar conosco?- perguntou Shaka quando chegaram até perto de alguns entulhos, bastante afastados do salão.

- Eu quero dar mais algumas instruções sobre os aprendizes e...

- Mas por que só nós?- perguntou Saga estranhando ainda mais a situação.

- Deixem-me terminar, por favor! Eles ficarão na Casa dos Aprendizes a partir de amanhã e continuarão por mais umas três semanas, só depois eles irão para as suas casas. Essa primeira semana será o tempo que vocês terão para mostrar o Santuário, a vila e as regras daqui. Na segunda semana eles terão aulas teóricas.

- Ainda não entendi onde nós entramos nisso!- exclamou Mu, confuso.

- É que vocês vão dar um jeito na antiga sala de aula de vocês. E vocês quatro é que vão ministrar as aulas, pois são os mais aptos para isso! Os outros cavaleiros ficarão sob seus comandos por enquanto.- disse Saori não percebendo o olhar maligno deles pela última parte - Ah, e os Cavaleiros de Bronze farão parte das aulas. Acho que é só isso por enquanto. Podem voltar pra festa.- disse já voltando pra festa.

Eles se encararam estranhando o pedido.

- Isso tá muito estranho...- murmurou Kamus.

- E daí? Eu vou é aproveitar pra me vingar de algumas pessoas.- disse Saga com uma cara bastante maldosa.

- Não seria uma má idéia arrastá-los pra umas aulas básicas, talvez assim eles se tornem civilizados.- disse Mu pensativo.

- É verdade, mas seria melhor fazermos uma surpresa pra eles, assim fica mais divertido!- disse Shaka, gostando da idéia.

- Mas teremos que responder com cuidado as perguntas deles!- lembrou Kamus.

Os outros três concordaram com a cabeça e retornaram pra festa, que agora estava mais animada devido às servas, que haviam retirado as mesas e deixando só algumas cadeiras.

- O que aquela vaca queria?- perguntou Afrodite curioso, como sempre.

- Só nos passou mais algumas informações sobre como serão as próximas semanas. Eles irão dormir nas nossas Casas hoje e vocês estarão sobre o nosso comando nas próximas semanas. Daremos mais detalhes outra hora!- disse Kamus ao ver que Milo abrira a boca pra falar alguma coisa.

Saga decidiu mudar de assunto, antes que alguém deixasse escapar alguma coisa:

- E o plano? Acho que já da pra colocarmos em prática, não?

- Sim, vamos só esperar mais um pouco, até o pessoal ficar mais bêbado!- disse Andres (primo de Shura).

- O que não falta muito!- exclamou Mitra (irmã de Shaka) vendo vários cavaleiros, inclusive o "alvo", bebendo muito no bar, com várias garrafas ao redor.

- Então vamos nos preparar!- exclamou Aioria estralando os dedos.

- Então já podem sair você, Aioros, Akane e Eilan. Depois saem Afrodite, Máscara e Aldebaran. Mu, Mé (irmão de Mu), Mitra (irmã do Shaka), Saga e Shaka saem pelos fundos. Eu, o mano, e os dois Cubos-de-Gelo - Kamus e Arine (irmã de Kamus) franziram as sobrancelhas diante do nome - saímos depois. Kanon, você fica pra dar o sinal pra Katherine (irmã de MdM) e Maya (irmã de Saga), dizendo que elas já podem sair. Vocês duas dêem um jeito de embebedar o idiota e seduzirem ele.- foi falando Kiko (irmão de Milo).

- Mas e o Deimos (irmão de Dite) e o Daniel (irmão do Deba) que não estão aqui?- perguntou Mu.

- O Deimos já queria matar ele, então nós pedimos pra ele ir lá fora esperar e o Daniel foi junto pra segurar ele lá!- respondeu Aioros.

- Kanon, seu sinal tem que ser DISCRETO, entendeu?- disse Shaka frizando bem a palavra "discreto".

- O que você que dizer com isso, hein Buda?- disse Kanon amarrando a cara.

- Que você não é nem um pouco discreto!- respondeu Milo, metendo-se na discussão.

- Como se você fosse!

- Isso não é da sua conta, Lagartixa Marinha!

- Pára de me chamar de Lagartixa Marinha, Escorpião Inútil!- disse Kanon derrubando a cadeira ao se levantar.

- Pára de chamar o meu irmão de inútil!- Kiko (irmão de Milo) entrou na discussão.

- Não se mete pirralho!

- Fica quieto, Lula Falante!- também deixou a cadeira cair ao se levantar.

- Não fala assim do meu maninho!- Maya (irmã de Saga) veio em socorro do seu irmão.

- Falo como eu quiser, _queridinha_!- respondeu ironizando a última palavra.

- Aposto que aprendeu isso com a bicha do Afrodite!- exclamou Kanon.

- Qual o problema em ser bicha?- exclamou Afrodite indignado.

- A conversa ainda não chegou no Salão de Beleza!- disse Kanon.

- Anta Marinha!- disse Afrodite bastante zangado se levantando da cadeira.

- Qual o problema de se gostar de Salões de Beleza?- disse Katherine (irmã do MdM) entrando na briga bastante ofendida.- Coisa feia, não sabe nem ver as belezas da vida!

- Não chama meu irmão de feio!- Saga entrou na briga.

- Ah, maninho, sabia que você ia me defender!

- Se ele é feio eu também sou! Mas que ele é burro, isso é!

- Saga, seu idiota! Pelo menos eu não dei uma de psicopata duas caras pior que o Máscara!

- Hei! Eu sou psicopata sim e com orgulho!- disse Máscara entrando na briga e se levantando da cadeira.- Que problema tem isso?

- Todos!- responderam os outros.

- Ainda mais com um nome tão ridículo!- disse Aioros bem baixinho, mas Máscara ouviu.

- Pelo menos não fui eu que fui acusado de traição!

- Eu fui acusado injustamente! E ainda fui morto por uma pessoa que eu considerava amiga!- disse Aioros começando a ficar extremamente irritado.

- Claro, tanto que ela nem acreditou na sua inocência!- ironizou Aioria.

- Olha aqui Leãozinho de Pelúcia, eu estava seguindo ordens do maluco disfarçado de Grande Mestre!- rebateu Shura perdendo a paciência e se levantando, quase partindo pra porrada.

Pronto, aí começou a verdadeira confusão. Milo, Aioria e Máscara ainda deram um jeito de meter na discussão Shaka, Mé (irmão de Mu), Mitra (irmã de Shaka) e Mu, logo depois que Aldebaran chamou Milo de "inseto". Só Kamus e Arine conseguiram ficar de fora da discussão, mas talvez não por mais muito tempo.

Kamus estava com dor de cabeça e os nervos à flor da pele por causa da discussão. Seu cosmo já estava alto e esfriando o ar à volta deles. Arine, vendo que o irmão estava prestes a explodir, decidiu interferir, mesmo estando na mesma situação dele.

- Kamyu, se acalma. O ar já está ficando frio e eles logo vão perceber. - ela falava enquanto se aproximava mais pra ninguém ouvir.

Isso pareceu acalmá-lo e o ar parou de ser tão frio, mas ainda estava gelado. Infelizmente Milo e Kiko viram os dois conversando.

- Ei Pingüim! Pára de baixar a temperatura!- Milo exclamou.

- E você, Geleira, pára de instigar ele a fazer isso!- Kiko disse em tom emburrado.

Agora sim a paciência de Kamus tinha acabado, junto com a de Arine, que também não estava com muita paciência.

- Calem a boca todos vocês!!!- Gritaram Arine e Kamus.

As pessoas todas pareceram parar o que estavam fazendo ao ouvirem os dois gritarem. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro engoliram em seco e voltaram a se sentar.

- Ótimo!- disse Kamus lançando um olhar zangado para as pessoas que haviam parado pra escutar a discussão, voltaram rapidamente a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes.- Agora peçam desculpas uns pros outros!- ninguém fez nada - Já!

- Desculpa.- murmuraram todos abaixando a cabeça.

- Acho que agora já podemos pôr o plano em prática!- disse Kamus retornando a impassibilidade de sempre.- Vem Ari!- e dito isso os dois se levantaram e saíram.

- Puxa, a família Cubo-de-Gelo ficou bastante irritada!- exclamou Shura ainda assustado com a atitude dos dois.

- Aham!- os outros concordaram.

- Então acho melhor pormos o plano em prática, antes que o Iceberg exploda de novo, ou melhor dizendo, congele!- disse Aioria se levantando também.

- Kanon, não se esqueça de dar o sinal pra Katherine (irmã do MdM) e a Asteca!- disse Milo indo se misturar com as pessoas na pista de dança.

- É Maya!- exclamou irritada, mas sendo completamente ignorada.

- Não se preocupa não!- gritou Kanon quando ele já estava distante.

As garotas logo conseguiram se aproximar do cavaleiro e oferecer bebidas, que foram prontamente aceitas. O plano estava dando certo todos já tinham saído, só faltava o prato principal e o sinal de Kanon. Foi aí que tudo desandou.

Kanon se aproximou da pista de dança onde estavam os três, e deu um longo assobio, mas elas não ouviram por causa da música. Bateu palmas, mas nada delas verem ou ouvirem. Pulou, gritou, chamou pelo nome, mas elas não percebiam, pareciam estar bêbadas.

- Só me restou fazer aquilo...- murmurou Kanon e foi pra mais perto deles.

A música terminou e começou uma nova, Kanon aproveitou isso e começou a dançar. Mas não dançar algo normal, e sim dançar parecido com um pato. Lógico que isso chamou a atenção de todos, inclusive Maya e Katherine, que pararam de dançar pra observar aquele cavaleiro, que estava parecendo um pato, ainda mais quando ele começou a fazer "Quack, Quack". Todo o corpo dele estava praticamente apontando pra saída, mas de acordo com o ritmo da música. Katherine (irmã de MdM) e Maya (irmã de Saga) entenderam o sinal e Katherine quase que cai na gargalhada, enquanto Maya procurava com os olhos um local pra se esconder.

- Que tal se nós fossemos pra um local mais... reservado?- perguntou Maya de forma bastante sensual, mas querendo sair logo dali.

- Ah! Mas aqui... hic... ta bom!- disse o cavaleiro, que estava trebêbado.

Na verdade, as duas estavam jogando charme há um tempão e nada, ele só queria saber de beber e ouvir a música.

- Por que não? Nós podemos fazer coisas... interessantes.- Katherine disse se insinuando, mas bastante irritada pelo cavaleiro não se tocar.

- Não é todo o dia... hic... que se ver uma coisa linda dessas... hic... imitando um pato!- respondeu o cavaleiro quase babando.

- Shiii, ele joga no outro time!- murmurou Maya.

- Vamos ter que mudar de tática!- respondeu Katherine.

- Então você gostou dele? E se eu disse que pra onde vamos tem mais alguns amigos parecidos com esse, alguns até mais... interessantes?- disse Maya de forma, propositalmente, maliciosa.

- E por que não disse isso antes?! Hic!- disse o cavaleiro puxando as duas pra entrada.

Enquanto isso, no lado de fora, o pessoal estava discutindo sobre a demora dos quatro.

- Onde é que eles estão?- perguntou Milo pela quinta vez seguida.

- As garotas eu até entendo que possam ta demorando, mas o Kanon?!- disse Aldebaran se preocupando.

- Deve ter acontecido algum imprevisto!- exclama Shaka bastante preocupado.

- Eu vou lá ver porque eles estão demorando tanto!- disse Saga.

- Eu vou junto!- disse Afrodite seguindo Saga, que já se encaminhava para a festa.

Quando eles chegaram perto da entrada, viram Maya, Katherine e o cavaleiro conversando enquanto caminhavam.

- E onde... hic... eles tão?- perguntava o cavaleiro bêbado.

- Já falei, eles est... Saga, Dite!- disse Katherine vendo os dois se aproximarem.

- São eles?- pergunta o cavaleiro já se aproximando deles.

- Sim. E tem muito mais de onde vieram esses dois!- disse Maya tentando transmitir uma mensagem muda.

- Posso saber por que vocês duas...?!- Afrodite começou a falar, mas parou quando o cavaleiro passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros.

- Mas o que...?- começou Saga, mas foi interrompido pelo cavaleiro.

- Vamos logo conhecer os outros cavaleiros!- falou passando o outro braço pelos ombros dele.

- Vamos logo nos divertir, Saga!- disse Afrodite, que havia entendido tudo com o olhar de Katherine.

Saga repentinamente entendeu e começou a atuar, passando um braço pelo ombro do cavaleiro, no que foi imitado por Afrodite.

Os cinco formavam um grupo estranho, Katherine e Maya iam mais à frente cochichando e se segurando pra não rir, enquanto os outros iam atrás andando em zig-zag por causa do cavaleiro, que estava tão bêbado que mal conseguia ficar de pé. Eles o levaram até os fundos, onde haviam várias colunas quebradas e alguns entulhos de construção.

- Só um pouquinho, queridinho, que nós vamos chamar os outros!- disse Afrodite ironicamente.

- Não... hic... demora!

Eles foram pra um canto mais afastado cheio de colunas quebradas, onde sabiam estarem os outros. Dando a volta em um entulho particularmente grande, eles os encontram em uma grande confusão. Shura e Máscara estavam rolando no chão com Mu e Shaka tentando separá-los e Kamus e Milo discutindo.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou Saga bastante surpreso.

- O Shura e o Máscara começaram a discutir sobre o que fariam primeiro com o idiota. E o Kamus e o Milo tão quase se pegando no pau, o porquê eu não sei! Idem pra Arine e o Kiko. Eles realmente são irmãos dos dois!- Aioria respondeu observando a semelhança entre eles.

Eles pararam de conversar ao verem Milo dar um soco em Kamus, e este se pôr na posição do "Pó de Diamante" e atacar. Milo e o resto dos cavaleiros escaparam por pouco levando os aprendizes junto, até mesmo Shura e Máscara pararam de brigar pra se desviar do ataque. O ataque congelou várias colunas, entulhos e algumas partes do chão, fora as várias árvores que viraram pó.

- Pára com isso Kamus! Daqui a pouco o cavaleiro vai perceber que nós estamos tramando alguma coisa!- exclamou Aioros.

- Acho meio difícil. Ele ta mais bêbado que o Kanon em um concurso de bebidas!- disse Saga balançando a mão na frente do rosto.

- Por falar em Kanon, cadê ele?- perguntou Mu vendo que todos tinham parado de brigar pra prestarem atenção na conversa.

- Ahh... bem... isso...- começou Maya.

- Ficou na festa dançando!- apressou-se a responder Katherine, já prevendo a confusão que daria caso ele o vissem dançando daquele jeito ou se soubessem a verdade, principalmente agora.

Os outros não acreditaram nisso, pois sabiam que Kanon era bastante vingativo, mas não comentaram nada.

- E o que a gente faz agora?- perguntou Afrodite olhando pra Saga.

- Vamos sair escondido e atacamos de surpresa! Nada de ataques especiais, por enquanto, só no corpo a corpo, entenderam Máscara, Aioria?- disse Saga olhando diretamente pra Aioria e Máscara, que fecharam a cara ao ouvir isso.

- Acho melhor os aprendizes ficarem aqui! É mais seguro!- disse Shaka, e os outros concordaram, exceto alguns.

- Eu quero matar aquele desgraçado que me chamou de psicopata delicado!- gritou Deimos (irmão de Dite) completamente zangado, sendo seguido por Kiko (irmão de Milo), Andres (primo de Shura), Maya (irmã de Saga) e Akane (prima mais velha de Aioria).

- Então ta, vocês podem ir, mas não atrapalhem!

E assim foram todos silenciosamente por trás dos entulhos. De um lado estavam Kamus, Milo, Kiko, Shaka, Aioros, Akane, Maya e Dite. Do outro estavam Máscara, Deimos, Saga, Aldebaran, Mu, Aioria, Shura e Andres. O resto só estava olhando escondido.

Mu usou a telecinésia para erguer uma coluna quebrada e jogá-la no cavaleiro, na mesma hora em que Máscara e Shura partiam para o ataque. O cavaleiro se abaixou pra ver uma florzinha, fazendo a coluna passar por cima dele e acertar Máscara e Shura, que vinham na direção contrária. Afrodite correu pra ver se Máscara estava bem e no caminho tropeçou numa pedra fazendo Aioria e Akane caírem no chão. Kamus se preparou pra atacar o cavaleiro, na mesma hora em que Saga e Aldebaran foram atacá-lo, resultado: O cavaleiro cambaleou um pouco pro lado, nem vendo os outros, fazendo Aldebaran acertar Saga, que voou de encontro a Kamus, e este fez Maya desviar dele e chutar uma pedra na cabeça de Shaka, que quase perdeu a concentração da ilusão na festa, mas que Mu foi rapidamente em seu socorro. Deimos estava louco pra socar a cara daquele cavaleiro, mas como estava escuro ele não viu que Milo se aproximava furtivamente dele, e achou que fosse o cavaleiro. Então pulou em cima de Milo, fazendo os dois brigarem e darem um chute no cavaleiro, que foi cambaleante pra perto da escada. Kiko foi tentar separar os dois mas acabou chutando uma pedra na canela do cavaleiro, o fazendo se desequilibrar ainda mais e pisar em uma parte congelada do chão. O resto dos cavaleiros parou ao ouvir um barulho vindo das escadas e foram lá pra ver o que era com o resto dos aprendizes, que apareceram pra ajudá-los. O Cavaleiro de Prata estava rolando escada abaixo a toda velocidade. Ao que parecia ele havia escorregado no chão e, como já estava muito bêbado, perdeu o equilíbrio e foi rolando escada abaixo.

Todos os cavaleiros e aprendizes começaram a rir, alguns chegaram a rolar no chão de tanto rir. O primeiro a se recuperar é Mu.

"-Kiki, faça-me o favor de, quando aparecer... hahahahahahaha... um Cavaleiro de Prata rolando as escadas, jogue aqueles tijolos velhos... hahahahahahaha... que estão sobrando lá em casa, em cima dele. E antes dele parar no último degrau de Áries... hahahahahaha coloque aquelas grades com pontas. Vai ser muito divertido. Ah, e se puder tire algumas fotos do tombo pra mostrar pra gente! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!"-pediu Mu telepaticamente para Kiki, mal conseguindo parar de rir.

"- Sim senhor Mu!"- respondeu Kiki.

- O que você estava... hahahahahahahah... falando com o Kiki, hein Mu?- perguntou Aioria curioso.

- Só dei algumas instruções.

- Que tipo... hahahaha... de instruções?- perguntou Milo, finalmente conseguindo parar de rir.

- Vocês vão ver amanhã.- respondeu enigmático.

- Vamos voltar logo pra festa que eu quero aproveitar!- disseram Katherine (irmã de MdM) e Afrodite.

- Esses dois são realmente parecidos! Acho que agora sim o Afrodite abre um salão de beleza na Casa de Peixes!- exclamou Mu.

E assim lá foram eles voltar pra festa.

- Kamyu, você e o Milo sempre brigam?- perguntou Arine (irmã de Kamus), com uma curiosidade disfarçada.

- _Oui_. Mas nós sempre acabamos por fazer as pazes depois! Afinal ele, apesar de tudo, é meu melhor amigo.- disse Kamus - Mas acho que você também vai ter o mesmo problema com o irmão dele, o Kiko (irmão de Milo)!

- A nem me fale, desde que nos encontramos nós estamos brigando! Mas ainda sim eu admiro o jeito divertido dele.- respondeu Arine.

- É, parece que isso é maldição de família... acabar se aproximando de pessoas completamente opostas a nós!- Kamus disse a última parte bem baixinho.

- O que vocês dois estão conversando aí atrás?- perguntou Afrodite, enxerido com sempre.

- Nada do seu interesse Afrodite!

- Cruzes, que mau-humor!- exclamou.- Aliás, cadê o Kanon?- perguntou Afrodite ao chegar na festa.

- Ele está ali.- respondeu Maya, se lamentando por Kanon ainda estar ali.

Os outros se viraram pra olhar e não acreditaram no que viram. Kanon não estava mais dançando que nem um pato, estava dançando "Robocop Gay" dos Mamonas Assassinas.

Óbvio que tinha uma multidão olhando o espetáculo, sendo que a maioria estava rolando no chão de tanto rir. Todos caíram na gargalhada, a cena era cômica de mais. Bom, exceto Saga e Maya, que foram tirar Kanon dali.

- Kanon, já chega!- gritou Saga completamente envergonhado.

- Ah não... hic... Saga! Ta muito divertido!- Kanon estava muito bêbado, por isso ele não tinha vergonha e continuava dançando.

Maya, para a surpresa dos dois, dá um soco em Kanon, fazendo-o cair no meio da pista de dança, meio tonto.

- Saga pega esse idiota e tira ele logo daí, antes que eu o mate.- falou Maya se controlando pra não gritar alguns palavrões que lhe vinham à cabeça.

- Vamos logo Kanon! Você ouviu! Além disso, você não deveria ter bebido!- Saga puxou Kanon pelo braço pra fora do salão sobre muitos protestos, tanto de Kanon quanto de algumas pessoas do salão. Mu, Shaka e Mitra os acompanharam até a porta, ainda rindo.

- Esse Kanon é uma figura!- disse Shaka, que tinha acabado de parar de rir.

- Eu sabia que o Kanon era louco!- exclamou Mitra (irmã de Shaka), ainda surpresa.

- Isso a gente já sabia. Na verdade você ainda não viu nada!- disse Shaka olhando pra os três, que pareciam estar discutindo.

- O Kanon é realmente terrível, mais ainda que o Saga,...- disse Mu.

De repente um grito o interrompe.

- COMO ASSIM ESTAVA SE DIVERTINDO DANDO UM SINAL LEGAL?!- Maya gritou a plenos pulmões.

- ...mas a Maya ainda vence.- completou.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui antes que se junte uma multidão para assisti-los.-disse Mitra puxando o braço de Mu e Shaka em direção ao bar e fechando a porta pra abafar o som, o que de certa forma não adiantou muito, pois logo se ouviu um berro de Maya gritando "ESTRESSADA É O CARALHO" seguido de um grito de dor de Kanon.

-----------------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------------

**Robocop Gay**

_**Mamonas Assassinas**_

Um tanto quanto másculo  
com M maiúsculo  
vejam só os meus músculos  
que com amor cultivei

Minha pistola é de plástico  
em formato cilíndrico  
sempre me chamam de cínico  
mas o porquê eu não sei

O meu bumbum era flácido  
mas esse assunto é tão místico  
devido ao ato cirúrgico  
hoje eu me transformei

O meu andar é erótico  
com movimentos atômicos  
sou uma amante robótica  
com direito a replay

Um ser humano fantástico  
com poderes titânicos  
foi um moreno simpático  
por quem me apaixonei  
e hoje estou tão eufórico  
com mil pedaços biônicos  
ontem eu era católico  
Ai, hoje eu sou um GAY!!!

Abra sua mente  
Gay também é gente  
baiano fala oxente  
e come vatapá

Você pode ser gótica  
ser punk ou skinhead  
tem gay que é Muhamed  
tentando camuflar  
(Allah meu bom Allah)

Faça bem a barba  
arranque seu bigode  
gaúcho também pode  
não tem que disfarçar

Faça uma plástica  
aí entre na ginástica  
boneca cibernética  
um robocop gay...

Um Robocop Gay,Ah... eu sei, eu sei, meu Robocop Gay...

Ai como dói!

Oiiiii!

Desculpe pela demora em postar esse capítulo, mas eu estava sem tempo e sem inspiração (isso sem falar que originalmente era pra ser apenas um, mas ficou tão grande que eu tive que dividir em três). Muito obrigado pelas pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic, memo que não tenham deixado reviews... ¬¬

A chantagem de reviews continua (tenho que ter pelo menos 4 até o próximo que alguém quiser que eu o publique!). O próximo vai demorara um boooooom tempo pra sair, pois alem de ser o mais engraçado, será também o maior (até agora!), eu estou na época das provas e trabalhos de fim de ano, fora as festas. Portanto só sairá entre Janeiro e Fevereiro.

_Adieu_, até o próximo capítulo!

**Próximo capítulo: Confusões na Festa (parte II) Recordações**

Confira um pedaço:

_- Não...- disse Milo virando o rosto._

_- Fala a verdade!_

_- Mas eu to falando!_

_- Não ta não!_

_- To sim!_

_- Não!_

_- Sim!_

_- Não!_

_- Sim!_

_- Não!_

_- Sim!_

_- Não!_

_- Sim!_

_- Se você não quer me contar por bem, então vai ser por mal mesmo.- e dizendo isso pulou em cima de Milo e começou a fazer cosquinhas._

(Eu sou muito má! Deixar os outros morrendo de curiosidade por bastante tempo! Hihihihihi!)


	4. Confusões na festa parteII

**4 - Confusões na Festa (parte II)**

**1ª Operação Cupido**

Alguns estavam conversando no bar, outros estavam dançando, quando Saga, Maya e Kanon voltaram, depois de meia hora, pra festa. Eles se dirigiram até o bar, onde Shaka, Mu e Aioros conversavam.

- Não está mais bêbado Kanon?- perguntou Aioros quando avistou os três vindo em direção a eles.

Mu e Shaka os observaram sentar e Kanon tentar pegar uma bebida, levando um tapa na mão, de Maya.

- Não. O sermão da Maya acabou com a minha bebedeira e os meus ouvidos!- choramingou assoprando a mão, que estava vermelha pelo tapa.

- Ele não vai mais fazer isso, não é Kanon?- disse Maya com a voz bastante fria.

Kanon se apressou em concordar, coisa que fez os outros rirem.

- Por que o Aioria está tão cabisbaixo?- perguntou Saga vendo Aioria sentado no outro lado do bar com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

Shaka, Mu e Aioros deram um sorriso de canto.

- A águia sobrevoa o leão sem olhar pra baixo.- disse Shaka em um dos seus provérbios improvisados.

- Não entendi!- disse Maya.

Saga fez um não com a cabeça e virou o rosto dela em direção a uma garota que dançava sozinha. Ela vestia um vestido bordô de alças, com um enorme decote em V nas costas, os cabelos ruivos amarrados em um coque com algumas pedras ao redor, e usava uma sandália dourada com salto agulha. Quando ela se virou Maya viu a máscara de amazona.

- Marin, Amazona de Águia.- murmurou Saga.

Então a ficha caiu. Aioria gostava de Marin, mas ela...

- E a Marin, não gosta dele?

- Não sei...- começou a responder Saga.

- _Cáspita_, ela é uma boa atriz!- disse uma voz atrás deles.

Aioros e Maya levaram um susto, saltando alguns centímetros da cadeira.

- Shina! Não assusta a gente assim!- exclamou Kanon tentando parecer bravo.

Shina vestia um vestido preto com algumas lantejoulas verde-escuro, super decotado, tanto nas costas quanto na frente, em forma de X na parte de cima, usava uma sandália verde, um colar de jade, inúmeras pulseiras verdes, brincos de argola e os cabelos estavam soltos. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era a ausência da máscara de amazona. Saori havia liberado o uso das máscaras quando reviveu todo mundo, dizendo que era pra ficar mais confortável (na verdade ela tinha ciúmes porque elas conseguiam esconder o rosto enquanto ela não podia, por ser uma deusa).

- Fica quieto, Lagartixa Marinha, que você nem se assustou! E quem é a cópia aí?- disse não dando bola pra careta de Kanon e apontando pra Maya.

- Essa é a Maya, irmã gêmea mais velha dos dois. Maya, essa é a Shina, Amazona de Cobra.- disse Aioros.

- Prazer!- disse Maya estendendo a mão, mas Shina não a apertou.

- Não confio na família desse dois depois do que eles fizeram, como vou saber se você não como os dois?- perguntou desconfiada, fazendo Maya abaixar a mão.

Maya lançou aos dois um olhar reprovador e zangado, sabia muito bem ao que Shina se referia. Saga e Kanon olharam para o teto e assobiaram fingindo que não era com eles. Maya voltou seu olhar pra Shina, que já não parecia tão desconfiada depois da reação dela.

- Não se preocupe, eu não sou como eles. Mas o que você tinha dito há pouco?

- Que a Marin é uma ótima atriz!- eles fizeram caras de intrigados - Vocês andam de olhos fechados por acaso? Você não conta Shaka!- disse ao ver que Shaka iria falar alguma coisa.- A Marin ama o Aioria desde que o conheceu!

- Mas se ela o ama, por que ainda não falou?- perguntou Kanon intrigado.

- Porque ela não quer ser mais uma conquista dele! Convenhamos, o Aioria ta mais pra galinha do que pra Leão!

Shaka, Mu e Saga concordaram fervorosamente, enquanto Aioros fingia não ter ouvido nada. Mas Kanon saiu em defesa ao amigo.

- Ele só ficava com outras pra ver se esquecia a Marin ou se pelo menos causava ciúmes nela. E como não demonstrava nenhuma reação, ele acabou por achar que ela gosta de outro. Acho que não podemos julgar isso!

- Você principalmente, não é, Kanon?- alfinetou Mu.

- _Ma_ a verdade é que a Marin tinha bastante ciúmes do Aioria quando ele saía.

- Nós poderíamos dar um empurrãozinho!- disse Maya animada.

- Não sei não, o assunto é entre eles.- interveio Mu meio preocupado.

- Eu sei Mu, mas acho que nós poderíamos dar uma ajuda.- disse Shaka tentando convencer o amigo.

- É, eles não vão nem pra frente nem pra trás, estão estacionados!- disse Shina ajudando a convencê-lo sobre as intenções deles.

- E um empurrãozinho viria bem a calhar!- disse Saga.

- Mas como?- perguntou Aioros já observando o problema.

Todos ficaram quietos pensando numa forma de resolver isso, quando Shura retorna da pista de dança.

- _Qué se pasa?_- perguntou Shura estranhando o silêncio deles.

- Estamos tentando resolver uma tarefa!- disse Aioros.

- _Buenas_, posso ajudar em alguma coisa, acho.- disse Shura.- Qual a tarefa?

- Missão: juntar Aioria e Marin!- disse Saga de forma profissional.

- E o que falta?

- O plano!- responderam todos.

-...- gota.

- Dá uma ajuda aí, minha cabeça já ta doendo de tanto pensar!- disse Kanon.

- Kanon é isso o que acontece quando você não exercita o cérebro!- disse Aioros de forma sarcástica.

- Fica quieto Homem Mula!

- Ora seu...

- Não vão começar outra briga aqui! E Kanon, é Homem Cavalo!- disse Shaka interrompendo os dois.

- Shaka, não dá mais corda!- exclamou Mu exasperado.

- Certo voltando ao plano, o que podemos fazer?- disse Maya pensativa.

- Nós só precisamos fazer o Aioria agir!- disse Aioros.

- É mesmo? Não me diga!- disse Kanon sarcasticamente.

- É isso mesmo Oros!- exclamou Shura tão de repente que os outros se assustaram. Eles o olharam não entendendo nada, até que Shura esclareceu.- Nós sabemos o quanto o Aioria é ciumento em relação a Marin...

- ...e a Marin não fica atrás em relação ao Aioria.- completou Shina entendendo o plano de Shura.

- Isso! Então é só causar ciúmes nos dois!- Maya e Saga falaram ao mesmo tempo, também entendendo o plano.

- Eu e o Mu podemos falar com a banda!- disse Maya se entusiasmando com o plano.

- _Yo y Shina_ damos um jeito de causar ciúmes no casal.- disse Shura, também se animando.

- _É vero_! Nós até já sabemos como fazê-los ficar juntos!

Shina foi em direção a Aioria para tentar chamá-lo pra dançar, coisa que não foi muito fácil. Já Shura foi direto pra Marin dançar com ela, embora Shura notasse que ela observa Aioria, que tinha sido "convidado" pra dançar por Shina, pelo canto do olho. De repente a música passa pra "Buttons", das The Pussycat Dolls (idéia da Maya). Shina começou a se esfregar tentando fazer Marin ficar com ciúmes. Shura e Marin estavam animados, embora Shura reparasse que Marin estava enciumada ao olhar os dois dançando. Os dois se moveram em direção ao centro, levando Aioria e Marin juntos, os fazendo ficar quase que um ao lado do outro. Em Aioria já era possível ver que estava se segurando pra não pular no pescoço de Shura. Marin também não estava muito diferente, embora sua máscara disfarçasse bem. Intimamente Marin estava adorando saber que Aioria estava com ciúmes.

Agora que os quatro estavam dançando bem juntinhos e a música estava no fim, era a hora de agir. A um olhar de Shura, Shina chegou cochichou no ouvido de Aioria.

- Aproveita!

Aioria fez uma cara intrigada, não entendendo absolutamente nada. Mas não teve tempo de perguntar, pois assim que Shina se afastou um pouco, ela "pisou em falso" e o empurrou na direção de Marin, que ficou surpresa quando Aioria veio em sua direção meio cambaleante e teve que segurá-lo.

- Shina, você está bem?- Shura falou fingindo preocupação e indo pra perto da amiga e estendendo a mão.

- _Cáspita_! Acho que torci o tornozelo! Poderia me levar até o bar pra pedir gelo?- disse aceitando a ajuda e se apoiando no ombro dele.

- _Si. Marin, usted puedes danzar con_ Aioria por enquanto?- e Shura saiu antes de dar tempo de Marin responder, levando Shina consigo.

Os dois se entreolharam estranhando aquilo, mas como Shina havia dito, era hora de aproveitar. E Aioria decidiu:

- Marin você se importa de dançar comigo?- Aioria perguntou bem na hora em que a musica mudava pra uma bem mais romântica, "Ill Never Break Your Heart", dos BackstreetBoys.

Marin aceitou e os dois começaram a dançar, juntinhos.

Longe dali, no bar, algumas pessoas observavam tudo isso. Rindo!

- Ótima música essa, Maya!- disse Aioros satisfeito.

- Não agradeçam a mim, e sim ao Mu!

- Ao Mu?!- disseram todos estupefatos.

- Eu não sabia que você ouvia essas músicas, Mu!

- Mas eu não escuto, essa é uma pequena exceção, e como gera um ótimo clima de romance eu pedi pra tocarem essa!- explicou pacientemente, sem perceber que um certo alguém de cabelos loiros parecia ter ficado mais relaxado.

- Mas é agora que os dois se entendem de vez!- exclama Maya.

Dito e feito! Pouco tempo depois Aioria e Marin saíram para o jardim que havia ao lado (idéia de Afrodite), abraçadinhos. Kanon, Shura e Aioros queriam ir junto pra ver no que ia dar, mas os outros não deixaram.

- Deixem os pombinhos em paz!- disse Maya puxando a orelha de Kanon.

- _Cazzo_, parem de ser curiosos!- Shina estava puxando Shura pelo braço.

- A curiosidade matou o gato, sabia? E antes que me perguntem, sim, isso é uma indireta, só que nesse caso não é o gato que vai morrer!- disse Shaka puxando Aioros pela camiseta.

E finalmente eles param de tentar ir ao jardim. Logo começou a tocar "Moonlight Shadow", do Groove Coverage, e Shina puxa Shura pelo braço.

- Vamos dançar!- e o arrasta pra roda onde estavam Máscara, Afrodite, Deimos, Akane, Aldebaran, Daniel, Mé, Kiko, Andres, Mitra e Katherine.

- Por acaso o Aioria e a Marin se entenderam?- perguntou Afrodite, que estivera observando tudo.

- Aham, _timemos que dar un empurran, pero ahora las cosas deben estar... calientes_!- exclamou Shura enquanto dançava.

- Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!

- _Cazzo_, finalmente eles se entenderam!- disse Máscara da Morte no mesmo ritmo do refrão.

Eles continuaram conversando sobre isso por mais alguns minutos, quando Dohko e Shion chegaram e foram na direção deles.

- Até que enfim vocês chegaram!

- Nós tivemos alguns... contratempos e nos atrasamos!- disse Shion tentando se explicar.

- Contratempos? Sei...- disse Milo maliciosamente.

- Hunf!- bufou Dohko - Isso não é da conta de vocês!

- Ah não, já chega de discussão!- exclamou Shura bastante aborrecido.

Eles rapidamente pararam de falar, percebendo que aquele ali estava bastante irritado.

- O que vocês vieram fazer aqui?- perguntou Aldebaran.

- Nós viemos aproveitar a festa!- disse Shion.

- Você quer dizer aproveitar a bebida, não é?- exclamou Máscara bastante cínico.

Shion iria dizer alguma coisa, mas a chegada de Hyoga os salva de mais um sermão.

- Com licença, vocês viram o meu mestre por aí?

- Não!- respondem Milo, Kiko, Shura e Máscara.

- Se não me engano ele foi pro jardim com a irmã e a Eilan.- disse Afrodite apontando pra uma porta na lateral.

- Obrigada!- disse Hyoga e saiu na direção apontada por Afrodite, a mesma por onde Aioria e Marin haviam saído.

Eles o observaram até desaparecer na porta foi aí que viram a cara fechada de Milo.

- Ai, _no puedes ser verdad!_- exclama Shura batendo a mão na testa.

- Milo, por que você está emburrado?- pergunta Mé inocentemente.

- É, por quê?- pergunta um curioso Andres.

- Ah, vocês dois nunca ouviram falar no "Efeito Iceberg", não é?- falou Aldebaran.

Eles balançaram negativamente a cabeça. Continuaram a falar baixinho.

- É que esse Escorpião é aficionado por um certo Cubo-de-Gelo.- explicou Afrodite.

- Cubo-de-Gelo?- perguntou Katherine bastante curiosa.

- O Kamus!- disseram todos os mais velhos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!- exclamaram Mé, Katherine, Andres e Daniel.

- Ué Kiko, você não parece surpreso!- disse Dohko.

- Eu já sabia, o mano me "contou".- disse Kiko relembrando o ocorrido.

**FlashBack**

Kiko e Milo subiam as escadas em direção à Escorpião ainda abraçados e chorando, mas em completo silêncio. Até chegar na Casa de Escorpião.

- Nossaaaaaaa!- exclamou Kiko vendo o local.- Como é grande! E arrumado!

- Hehehehehe! Que bom que gostou! Arrumei tudo pra sua chegada. "Se ele souber que eu subornei os Cavaleiros de Prata pra arrumar tudo isso..."

- Lá na ilha tudo era mil vezes mais bagunçado! Principalmente o meu quarto!

- Se não fosse assim, você não seria o meu irmão!

- É, mas aqui ta tudo tão organizado...

- Não sei quanto tempo isso vai durar. Se você quer ver organização de verdade vai até a casa do Iceberg, Aquário. Você não vai encontrar nada fora do lugar. Só o ele consegue deixar tudo organizado.- disse Milo se sentando na cama e dizendo pra Kiko se sentar ao seu lado.

- Iceberg?- pergunta Kiko se sentando.

- É um apelido carinhoso pra Kamus!- explica Milo.

- Na viagem eu conheci uma garota tão fria, que gostava de frio, que acabei por dar o apelido de Cubo-de-Gelo e Geleira pra ela!

- Mesmo?- Kiko fez que sim com a cabeça - Acho que é a irmã desaparecida do Kamus. Puxa, se for isso ele deve estar muuuuiiiiiiito feliz! Que bom!- disse Milo abrindo um enorme sorriso.

- Por que é bom?- perguntou Kiko desconfiado.

- Porque ele deve estar tão feliz e pode ser que ela consiga fazer o Kamus ser menos frio!- disse Milo, ainda com o sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Kiko percebeu que havia algo mais nesse sorriso bobo, mas queria confirmar

- Milo, você gosta dele?

- Mas é claro, ele é o meu melhor amigo!

- Não falo desse tipo de gostar, e sim do outro.

- Não...- disse Milo virando o rosto.

- Fala a verdade!

- Mas eu to falando!

- Não ta não!

- To sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Se você não quer me contar por bem, então vai ser por mal mesmo.- e dizendo isso pulou em cima de Milo e começou a fazer cosquinhas.

- Pára... Hahahahahahaha... por favor... hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!- dizia Milo tentando tirar Kiko de cima dele.- ta bom... hahahahahahahaha. Eu me rendo... hahahahahaha... eu me rendo!- e Kiko parou imediatamente pra ouvir.- Sim, eu amo aquele Cubo-de-Gelo desde os dez anos. Satisfeito?!

- E você ainda não contou pra ele?

- Não sou louco! Ainda sou muito jovem pra passar a eternidade num Esquife de Gelo.

- Como você sabe que vai acontecer isso se nunca tentou?

- Todos sabem que ele não tem esses tipos de sentimentos, é por isso que nós o chamamos de Cubo-de-Gelo, Iceberg, Iceman, Pingüim, entre outros, isso aliado ao fato dele ser o Mago da Água e do Gelo.

- E mesmo que ele não faça isso com você...

- Eu tenho medo de perder a amizade dele. Que problema esse o meu!- suspirou cansado.

**Fim do FlashBack**

- E o que você acha?- perguntou Shion tirando Kiko dos seus pensamentos.

- Eu acho que ele ta ferrado!- respondeu com convicção.

Os outros riram, mas sabiam que era a mais pura verdade. Rapidamente voltaram a conversar banalidades, vendo que Milo continuava com a cara fechada e a olhar fixamente pra porta do jardim.

Duas horas depois... Milo continuava igual, mas com a cara mais fechada ainda, pois Hyoga ainda não tinha saído de lá! Até Saga, Kanon, Mu, Shaka e Aioros, que já tinham se juntado ao grupo, já não agüentavam a cara dele.

- _Cazzo_, essa cara do Milo ta me enjoando!- Shina já estava com ganas de dar um soco na cara dele.

- _Coño_! _El no sabe hacer outra cosa?!-_ disse Andres.

- Ai, que coisa! Vamos levar o Milo logo pra aquele jardim, assim ele acaba com essa cara de enterro!- disse Afrodite perdendo completamente a paciência.

Os outros concordaram e foram mais pra perto de Milo, que ainda não percebia nada, tamanha era sua concentração na porta do jardim.

- Milo. Milo! MILO!- gritou Kiko no ouvido de Milo.

- O QUE FOI?- gritou em resposta.

- Vamos logo até o jardim que ninguém mais ta agüentando a sua cara!- disse Shaka.

- E por que eu iria querer ir ao jardim?

- Porque o Hyoga, a Eilan e na Arine estão lá sozinhos... com o Kamus!- respondeu Shura tentando apressá-los.

E dito isso, Kiko pegou um braço de Milo e Shura pegou o outro, e os dois o arrastaram pro jardim, sendo seguidos pelos outros. Assim que chegaram ao jardim, ficou óbvio que tinha sido obra de Afrodite. Só tinha roseiras! Havia um chafariz enorme no centro, formado por um cupido apontando para um casal de namorados se abraçando, da ponta da flecha saía água, e tinha alguns jatos d'água saindo da lateral, sendo iluminados por alguns refletores coloridos. Também havia algumas mesinhas de pedra com bancos, mas as roseiras escondiam a maioria delas. E era em uma dessas mesas escondidas que eles ouviram risadas e alguns gemidos.

- Hahahaha!!!- parecia a voz de Eilan.

- Ai, ai, ai! Coitado.- era com certeza a voz de Marin.

- Huumm!- era a voz de Hyoga.

- Não, Kamus, aí não! Nãooo!- era a voz de Aioria - Ai!

- Ai meu Zeus!- exclamou Afrodite tapando a boca com as mãos.

- Eles tão... tão...- Mu não conseguia articular palavras direito.

- Eles tão o quê?- perguntou Mé inocentemente.

Ninguém prestou atenção em Mé, estavam todos de boca aberta. Será que eles estavam...

- _Ma vamo_ interrompe essa putaria é agora!- exclamou Máscara indo em direção as vozes, sendo acompanhado por um grupo completamente atônito, um Milo completamente paralisado e por um Mé super inocente.

- Cataploft!- quando chegaram lá e viram o quê estava acontecendo, caíram no chão.

Kamus, Hyoga, Eilan, Arine, Marin e Aioria estavam sentados em uma mesa com um baralho de cartas e uma rolha sobre a mesa, e marcas de rolha por todo o rosto, embora Kamus e Arine não tivessem quase nenhuma. Eles pararam o que estavam fazendo ao verem os cavaleiros caídos no chão com cara de surpresa e perplexidade.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aí no chão?- perguntou Kamus erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?!- pergunta Saga se levantando com o rosto corado e espanando a sujeira das roupas.

- Jogando dorminhoco, oras!- disse Aioria, com uma enorme marca preta no olho direito.

O resto deles se levantou, sendo ajudados por Eilan, Hyoga e Marin.

- Marin, você sem máscara?- pergunta Mu reparando no rosto da amazona.

- Ah, é que eu tinha feito uma promessa. Se eu me acertasse com o Oria...

- Ela parava de usar máscara!- completou Aioria sorrindo bobamente.

- Finalmente! _Usteds_ eram muito lerdos pra _hacer alguna cosa_!- exclamou Shura estendo os braços pro céu como se desse "Aleluia".- _Pero_ sempre existem os amigos!

- Certo, nós dois já descobrimos que tem dedo de vocês dois, Shina e Shura, nessa história!- disse Aioria apontando acusadoramente para os dois.

- Calma aí _hermano_!- disse Shura colocando as mãos na frente num sinal paz.- Não fomos só nós, também tem dedo do Mu e da Maya no meio!

- Do Mu?!- exclamaram Marin e Aioria bastante surpresos.

- É _vero_...- Shina falou.

- Mas isso não importa mais! O que importa é que vocês já se entenderam.- disse Mu tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Por que vocês estavam jogando cartas?- perguntou Maya conseguindo desviar o foco deles.

- Nós ficamos namorando por um tempo até decidirmos voltar pra festa. Mas no caminho encontramos o Kamus, a Arine e a Eilan conversando alguma coisa sobre dança. Então, não sei da onde, a Eilan tirou um baralho de cartas e nos convidou pra jogar!- explicou Aioria.

- Eu fui procurar meu Mestre pra conversar, quando eu cheguei aqui a Eilan estava convidando o Aioria e a Marin pra jogar carta e os dois me puxaram pra jogar junto!- esclareceu Hyoga.

- E quando vocês chegaram, nós já estávamos no fim do jogo e aplicando o castigo do perdedor.- disse Kamus sem se alterar um milímetro, mas apontando pra Aioria, que fez uma careta.

- Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!

- Eu também quero jogar!

- Ah, eu também!

- Se é assim eu também!

- Pode ser...- disse Eilan pensativa, retirando mais três baralhos da bolsa ().- Mas sem roubar! Quem quer jogar?

Todos levantaram a mão e começaram a falar, inclusive Marin e Shina.

- Então acho melhor trocarmos de jogo se todo mundo vai jogar.- disse Kamus, já antevendo o problemão de jogar dorminhoco com tanta gente.

- É verdade, eu já não agüentava levar rolhadas!- exclamou Aioria em um tom manhoso.

- Ninguém mandou você ser tão distraído assim!- exclamou Hyoga, que não tinha quase nenhuma marca no corpo.

Aioria iria responder alguma coisa, mas Kamus se colocou ao lado do pupilo e Aioria fechou a boca.

- Mas qual jogo nós jogamos?- perguntou Kanon.

Mal ele terminou de falar e começou a discussão.

- Que tal pôquer?- perguntou Shina, sendo apoiada por Maya e Akane.

- Melhor Strip pôquer!- gritaram Milo, Kiko, Afrodite, Katherine, Andres e Shura.

- Sem chances!- Shaka discordou na hora.

- Acho melhor jogar canastra!- disse Eilan, sendo aprovado por Marin e Mu.

Bom, daí começou uma discussão interminável, tanto que demorou uns trinta minutos até Aldebaran se irritar.

- Calem a boca pelo amor de Zeus!- Aldebaran falou isso olhando pra Shura e Aioros, ambos quase se matando no chão.

- Que tal se jogássemos Mau-mau?- perguntou Daniel.

- Mau-mau?- todos perguntaram com caras intrigadas.

- Ótima idéia mano! Eu aprendi esse jogo com uma amiga gaúcha no Brasil há muitos anos!

- Esse é aquele jogo que você me ensinou, Deba?- perguntou Milo se lembrando.

- Esse mesmo, Miluxo!

- E como se joga?- perguntou Katherine bastante curiosa.

- É bem simples. Cada um ganha sete cartas, é virada uma carta do baralho na mesa e alguém começa. Só se pode largar uma carta do mesmo naipe ou mesmo número! Se não tiver nenhum dos dois, você pega uma carta do baralho e passa a vez.

- Só isso?- perguntou Mu, prestando bastante atenção na explicação.

- Não. Quando você tiver TRÊS cartas e for ficar com DUAS, você deve gritar "mau-mau" antes de largá-la. Se não disser, você pega duas cartas do baralho. E ainda tem as cartas com efeitos especiais. O "Ás" pula a vez do próximo jogador, exemplo, estamos sentado eu, o Mu e o Daniel. Eu larguei um "Ás" e ao invés de ser o Mu o próximo a jogar, vai ser o Dani, pois eu pulei a vez dele.

- Também tem o "10", ele muda o sentido do jogo, se está no horário vai ficar no anti-horário, e vice-versa. Entenderam?- explicou Daniel.

Os outros concordaram coma cabeça.

- O coringa é o "J", ele decide o naipe das cartas. Você pode jogar uma carta e escolher um naipe e o resto vai ter que jogar o naipe até ele ser mudado por outro coringa ou por uma carta de mesmo número com naipe diferente.- explicou Milo, se lembrando da explicação de Aldebaran.

- Isso. Agora vêm as duas cartas que mais ferram os jogadores. O "3" faz o jogador anterior pegar duas cartas. Se o eu largar um três, o Mu vai ter que pegar duas cartas, se ele largar o três é o Deba quem vai ter que pegar.- disse Daniel vendo a confusão na cara de alguns cavaleiros.

- E o "7". Bom, se uma pessoa largar ele, a próxima vai ter largar um também, não importando o naipe, se não tiver vai ter que pegar duas cartas do baralho e passar a vez. Se tiver o "7" o próximo também vai ter que largar um "7", e assim por diante, até que alguém não tenha. Quando alguém não tiver, essa pessoa vai ter que pegar o dobro de cartas da quantidade de "7" largados.- disse Aldebaran.

- A pontuação é a seguinte: Ganha quem tiver menos pontos. Quem conseguir se livrar primeiro das cartas ganha 0 pontos. O resto vai ter que contar os pontos da carta na mão, O coringa vale 15 e o "Ás" vale 20. O resto tem o valor normal.- disse Milo.

- Ah, e quem conseguir ganhar jogando um coringa como última carta, acrescente 30 pontos pra cada um!- disse Daniel.

- Não parece tão simples!- exclama Afrodite, zonzo com a explicação.

- Nem me diga, isso me deixou tonto!- disse Kanon com as mãos apertando a cabeça.

- Mas parece divertido!- disse Maya defendendo a idéia de Aldebaran.

- Ainda prefiro strip pôquer!- disse Deimos.

- Concordo!- exclamou Máscara balançando a cabeça fervorosamente.

- Ah, cansei disso! Vai esse jogo de uma vez!- disse Saga bastante irritado.

- _Bien_, enton acho melhor irmos pra aquela mesa!- disse Kamus apontando para uma mesa muito maior perto do chafariz.

Todos concordaram e se dirigiram pra lá. Eles sentaram-se e Aldebaran disse:

- Nessas primeiras rodadas será só de teste, pra vocês se acostumarem com o jogo! Depois nós podemos fazer prêmios e micos pros vencedores e perdedores!

Nessas sete primeiras rodas foi tudo bem, sem nenhum problema. Ganharam Aldebaran, Daniel, Kamus, Mu, Shaka, Arine e Saga. Todos já haviam pego o jeito.

- Como foi que eu não ganhei ainda? Se até o Mu e o Shaka ganharam!- disse Milo bebendo as cervejas que eles trouxeram da festa, estava inconformado.

- Milo, _mon'ami_, se você prestasse mais atenção e não se esquecesse de gritar "mau-mau", provavelmente teria ganhado umas duas vezes!- disse Kamus sarcasticamente.

- Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

Milo emburrou ainda mais ao ouvir os outros rindo. Começou a dizer que todos estavam roubando exceto ele, Shura, Aioria e Kanon (este último porque deu um chute por baixo da mesa pra lembrá-lo). Bom, com essa provocação os outros revidaram.

- Acho que agora nós já podemos fazer o perdedor fazer alguma coisa.- disse Aioria levemente bêbado.

- Mas o que?- perguntou Saga.

- Aquele que estiver com mais pontos no fim da rodada tem que fazer algo que o ganhador pedir!- disse Milo.

- Parece uma idéia legal!- disse Andres, sendo apoiado por alguns cavaleiros.

- Não sei não... Pode até ser, mas sem baixaria, os novatos não...- começou Mu.

- Quanto mais, melhor!- gritaram ao mesmo tempo Afrodite, Katherine, Maya e Akane, todos bêbados.

- Olhem só elas! Parece que já são daqui!- exclamou Aioros surpreso.

- Acho que vocês não deveriam ter trazido bebidas pra cá! A maioria já está bêbada!- disse Kamus, erguendo uma sobrancelha, para Arine.

Shaka, que estava ao lado de Kamus, ouviu isso e comentou:

- Pior seria se eles fizessem um concurso de quem bebe mais, de novo!- murmurou.

Kamus concordou fervorosamente, deixando Arine bastante curiosa.

Eles voltaram à atenção ao ouvir a voz de Mé.

- Mas tem que dar pelo menos duas opções pro perdedor escolher! E de preferência algo bem diferente!

- Se isso fizer todos participarem, pode ser!- exclamou Shina.

- E quem não pagar o mico vai ficar pendurado na estátua de Atena, pelado!- disse Kanon.

- Ah, Hyoga!- chamou Kamus.

- Sim, mestre?

- Por favor, volte para a festa e não deixe Saori ou os outros virem pra cá, sim?

- Mas eu também gostaria de participar!- exclamou Hyoga aborrecido.

- Eu sou o seu mestre, e digo isso porque vai ser perigoso você participar. Os outros, de certa forma, são mais velhos, e tenho quase certeza que eles vão pedir coisas indecentes.

- Está bem. O senhor sabe o que é melhor pra mim!- e dizendo isso, Hyoga saiu dali e foi pro salão.

- Ué Kamus? Por que mandou o Pato embora?- perguntou Milo.

- Porque eu sei que vocês iam dar um jeito de descontar toda a raiva dos cavaleiros de bronze nele!- disse impassivelmente.- Sem falar que vocês só pedem coisas indecentes.

- Shina! Chega de beber, você já está completamente bêbada!- disse Marin chamando a atenção deles pra Shina, que estava com uma garrafa de whisk a caminho da boca.

- Vamos começar antes que fiquem bêbados a ponto de não conseguirem nem ver as cartas na mão!- disse Kiko distribuindo as cartas.

Na primeira rodada o jogo foi bastante tranqüilo tendo piadas o tempo todo, principalmente Milo, que parecia falar alto, de propósito, no ouvido de Kamus. Resultado: Mu perdeu e Shura (extremamente bêbado) venceu.

- Mu, Cabritinho, _usteds_... hic... ainda não bebeu, _no_?- disse Shura com um sorriso estranho, fazendo Mu ter um calafrio.- O que prefere: beber três copos de whisk ou... hic... ir até o salão e imitar o Kanon dançando e... hic... gritar "eu sou gay!"?

Mu pensou um pouco e decidiu:

- Imitar o Kanon vai ser muito perigoso! Prefiro beber whisk mesmo!- tentou não dar bola pros outros, que estavam dando risadas.

Shura serviu três copos de whisk e Mu bebeu tudo rapidamente. Demorou poucos minutos para a bebida fazer efeito.

- Mas que... hic... demora! Vamos começar... hic... logo!- disse Mu com as bochechas completamente coradas e os olhos meio desfocados.

E começaram o jogo. Na segunda rodada o jogo foi muito estranho, Mu ficava caindo o tempo todo ou em cima de Shaka ou em cima de Mé, e ficava jogando as cartas erradas. No fim venceu Shaka e perdeu Máscara.

- Sabe, Máscara, você precisa aprender a ser mais educado e menos nervosinho. O que você prefere: passar o jogo inteiro sem beber nem falar palavrões ou ficar em posição de yoga o resto do jogo?

Máscara fechou a cara enquanto os outros ficaram rindo.

- _Cazzo_! Parar de falar palavrão e beber é impossível! Sou obrigado a ficar em posição de yoga mesmo!- e dizendo isso fez posição de Lótus, só que sem as mãos, e ficou reclamando o jogo inteiro.

Na terceira rodada Mu ficou falando um monte de besteiras, sendo acompanhada por Shura, Andres, Milo, Kiko, Shina, Kanon e Maya, todos completamente bêbados. Venceu Shina e perdeu Shura.

- A cobra vai dar o bote, cuidado Shura! Hahahaha!!!- disse Mu se matando de rir.

- Cala a boca! O que prefere: vestir aquele troço da Saori e fazer uma imitação dela no salão, ou escolher o vestido de qualquer uma e ficar vestido nele até o fim do jogo?- ouviram-se muitas risadas.

- O vestido de... hic... alguma de vocês! Mas não vai poder reclamar quem eu... hic... escolher!- disse Shura disposto a se vingar. Kamus e Shaka, ao ouvirem isso, esconderam Arine e Mitra atrás de si.- E eu escolho... hic... você, Shina!

A amazona arregalou os olhos, surpresa, e Shura a puxou pelo braço pra trás de uma roseira. Os outros só ouviam um monte de reclamações em espanhol e italiano e mais alguns "Vira pra lá!". Depois de alguns minutos eles voltaram, e quando os cavaleiros os viram, caíram no chão, rindo. Shura estava ri-dí-cu-lo no vestido de Shina, e Shina estava engraçada nas roupas de Shura, que eram bem maiores que as dela, ainda mais que a calça parecia estar caindo o tempo todo.

- _Coño_! Shina olha só o mico que eu estou pagando!- disse Shura ficando vermelho.

- Esta era a intenção!- respondeu Shina também rindo do espanhol.

E depois de vários minutos até conseguirem parar de rir, eles recomeçaram a jogar, só que dessa vez com as reclamações de Shura sobre o vestido ser apertado e Milo gritando mais do que de costume no ouvido de Kamus, que estava perdendo a paciência. No fim Kamus acabou ganhando e Milo, perdendo, para o seu azar.

- Hora da vingança, _mon'ami._- disse Kamus com um olhar maldoso pensando numa forma de castigar o Escorpiano, embora pensamentos nada puros tenham passados por sua mente.

- Pô, Pingüim, nunca ouviu aquela... hic... frase do Chaves: "A vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e envenena"?- disse Milo já se arrependendo de ter falado tanto.

- É mesmo?- perguntou Kamus cinicamente.- O que você prefere: Ficar sem falar nada durante todo o jogo exceto na hora de dizer "mau-mau" e dar um castigo ao perdedor ou...

- Não, isso nunca, nem morto!- exclamou Milo irredutível, fazendo o sorriso de Kamus aumentar.

- ...ou se declarar pra Saori?

Na mosca! O pessoal caiu na gargalhada enquanto Milo lançava um olhar de ódio pro francês e gesticulava que nem um loco, mas sem emitir som algum.

Os outros riram mais ainda reação de Milo, e continuaram a jogar, só que dessa vez com a diferença de Milo estar em silêncio, Máscara estar reclamando de dor nas pernas e Shura e Shina estarem discutindo entre si. No fim Deimos perdeu e Afrodite ganhou.

- Maninho, ta na hora... hic... de você tomar... hic jeito!- disse Afrodite trebêbado olhando para Máscara pensando ser Deimos.

Máscara simplesmente virou o rosto de Afrodite pro lado certo.

- Olha lá o que você vai pedir!- alertou Deimos muito mau-humorado, mas sem estar bêbado.

- Que tal se você...- e Afrodite cochichou algo no ouvido dele que o fez ficar branco.- Não?

- Nunca!

- Ótimo. Você vai ter que... hic... agir como eu durante todo o jogo!- disse sem noção do perigo que era dizer isso pra alguém como ele.

Deimos falou um monte de coisas em sueco, provavelmente palavrões, visto que Afrodite exclamou "Eu não sou tão mal educado!".

Na rodada seguinte Shura perdeu e Katherine ganhou.

- Sabe Shura, dizem que os espanhóis são bastante românticos... hic...- falou Katherine com um ar pensativo olhando discretamente pra Shina, já bolando mil e um planos.

- Diz logo as opções, _coño_!- se impacientou Shura.

Katherine cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido de Shura, que pareceu pensar por um momento, pra logo soltar um suspiro e concordar. Ele caminhou até Shina, sob o olhar curioso de todos. Shina se virou pra ver o que ele iria fazer, e se surpreendeu ao vê-lo se ajoelhar na sua frente e pegar sua mão, ainda que estivesse olhando pra baixo. Katherine soltou um pigarro e Shura levantou o rosto, que, Shina agora pôde ver, estava corado, e olhou diretamente pra ela.

"Ele é tão fofo quando ta corado!" pensou Shina.

Shura respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- Shina, você é o sol da minha vida, o ar que respiro, a felicidade que sinto. Minha vida não tem sentido sem ti. As estrelas são ofuscadas por tua beleza, o canto dos pássaros emudece perante tua voz, tudo é colorido quando estás por perto. Você é o tesouro no final do arco-íris, a beleza do pôr-do-sol no mar. A mais bela das musas, com mais brilho que os raios de Zeus, mais encanto que Afrodite, mais mistérios que o mar, mais vida que a própria Terra. Tu, ó mais bela deusa, aceitas namorar o mísero mortal que sou?-terminou.

No final Shina tinha lágrimas nos olhos, se segurava pra não chorar de emoção igual aos outros. Shura só via Shina, o resto havia desaparecido, seus olhos estavam tão sérios e penetrantes que Shina não duvidou que ele falasse a verdade.

- Aceito!- e se jogou nos braços de Shura, dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego, fazendo os dois caírem no chão e rolarem.

- Acho melhor alguém parar aqueles dois...- falou Shaka vendo que os dois não paravam de se beijar, esquecidos de que havia uma platéia olhando, como se isso importasse.

- É, mas quem vai separar eles?- perguntou Shaka, dando um lencinho pra Mitra enxugar as lágrimas de emoção, que acabou passando por Katherine, que chorava junto com Dite, por Maya, que estava emocionada demais pra falar, por Akane e Eilan e até mesmo por Arine.

Depois de alguns minutos os dois pararam de se beijar, sob os aplausos dos outros. Só agora se lembraram deles.

- O Katherine, afinal, o que você disse pro Shura fazer?- perguntou Saga bastante curioso.

- Disse pra ele declarar os sentimentos dele pra Shina.- respondeu simplesmente, fazendo Shina dar mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego em Shura.

- Ta, já chega de enrolação vocês dois! Vamos continuar logo!- exclamou Kanon.

E assim recomeçaram a jogar, só que sempre que podia, Shura roubava um beijo de Shina e vice-versa.

Passaram mais umas vinte rodadas, tendo muitos perdedores e ganhadores. Bom, a maioria estava ou com partes da roupa faltando, ou em posições estranhas, ou com marcas pelo corpo, ou se comportando estranhamente. Resumindo, ninguém estava em seu estado normal, ainda mais por estarem bêbados.

- Certo, gente, última rodada! Só uma escolha pro perdedor!- gritou Aldebaran, fazendo muitos suspirarem aliviados, como Milo e Máscara da Morte.

A disputa foi extremamente acirrada, ninguém queria perder na última rodada, pois sabiam que o perdedor estaria ferrado. Mas alguém teria que perder.

- Kanon, você... ganhou!- gritou Aldebaran, fazendo Kanon abrir um sorriso malicioso e os outros se apavorarem.- E o perdedor foi...- Aldebaran foi conferir o papel com os pontos de todos e arregalou os olhos.- Empate?!

- Como assim empate?- gritaram todos para Aldebaran, que voltara a conferir os pontos.

- Deu empate! Bom, Kanon, você deu sorte, Mitra e Arine vão ter que fazer o que você pedir sem reclamar ou protestar.- Kanon sorriu ainda mais, mas logo fechou o sorriso ao ouvir o resto.- Mas depois os quatro, Mitra, Arine, Kamus e Shaka, podem fazer o que quiser com você!

Arine e Mitra deram um olhar mortal para Kanon, que chegou a se encolher na cadeira ao perceber isso.

- Hum... o que eu... hic... posso fazer... transar, beijar, agarrar, namorar e coisas do gênero... hic... Sou jovem demais pra morrer!- completou quando viu o olhar de Kamus e Shaka voltados pra ele como de quem prometia a morte caso tentasse algo.- Vocês duas sabem dançar alguma coisa?- perguntou pra elas, que pareceram suar frio.

- Não!- responderam rapidamente, evitando olhar Kanon nos olhos.

- Ei, mentira não vale! Hic! Eu ouvi a Arine conversando com o Kamus sobre aulas de dança do ventre e a Mitra comentou com a Arine durante o jogo algo sobre um curso de aperfeiçoamento que ela tinha feito!- falou Aioria, que estava só de cuecas e com marcas de unhas nas costas.

- Isso ouvi também eu!- disse Marin, falando na ordem inversa das palavras, defendendo o namorado.

Não se sabia quem estava pior, Mitra e Arine ou Shaka e Kamus.

-Tudo bem, nós dançamos a dança do ventre!- desabafou Mitra, quase que derrotada. Quase.

- Ótimo, vocês vão... hic... dançar isso!- exclamou Kanon alegremente.

- Mas nós precisamos de 15 minutos pra combinar tudo, e também a música.- falou Arine, com um olhar mais frio que o de Kamus.

- Mu, queridinho, você... hic... poderia trazer com a sua telecinese o aparelho de som da minha casa, o cd... hic... já está dentro.- falou Afrodite.

Mu, mesmo bêbado, consegui trazer o som até ali, embora o tivesse feito cair umas três vezes.

- _Merci_!- disse Arine pegando o rádio e o levando pra um canto bem mais afastado, quase do outro lado do jardim.

Elas demoraram uns 20 minutos combinando algumas coisas, e quando voltaram tinham sorrisos maliciosos no rosto. Kanon ainda estava preocupado com os olhares assassinos mandados para sua pessoa pra notar isso.

Arine foi até o som e escolheu uma música enquanto Mitra ia até Kanon e o puxava pelo braço murmurando algo sobre show especial, e o levava para se sentar na murada da fonte. Kanon abriu um sorriso safado e os outros, exceto Kamus e Shaka, começaram a se morder de ciúmes, as garotas pela atenção que as duas estavam ganhando, e os garotos pela sorte de Kanon.

Mitra tirou os dois véus do vestido que, agora podiam notar, eram extremamente grandes, e entregou um a Arine. Arine deu play no som e foi para o lado de Mitra, que já estava na posição inicial, com os dois braços pra cima e as mãos juntas, parecendo uma cobra, com o véu caindo sobre o rosto. Arine a imitou e as duas começaram a se mover enquanto a música tocava.

Quadril pra um lado, quadril pro outro. E assim começou. As duas se moviam lenta e sensualmente, os vestidos dando um ar mais misterioso as duas. Elas os estavam enfeitiçando, deixando os homens babando e as mulheres morrendo de ciúmes, a ponto de Marin emburrar e pôr as mãos na frente dos olhos de Aioria. Kanon então estava no paraíso, duas lindas garotas o provocando e dançando sensualmente pra ele. Claro que Kamus e Shaka estavam encantados com a dança, mas ainda pensavam em como se vingar, sem saber que logo isso aconteceria.

A música já estava no fim, e Arine e Mitra se aproximaram felinamente de Kanon, para o encanto deste. Arine apoiou a mão em um ombro de Kanon e Mitra no outro, aproximando os rostos da boca de Kanon como se fossem beijá-lo. Mas elas desviaram da "rota", foram ao ouvido e meramente sussurraram:

- Hora do _Gran finale_!- a afastaram os rostos no ritmo da música.

De repente, sem mais nem menos, as duas empurraram os ombros de Kanon pra trás, no mesmo momento em que a música se encerrava. Kanon se desequilibrou e foi pra trás, e só entendeu o que aconteceu ao sentir a água fria molhando-o e ouvir os outros rindo.

- Mas o que...?!- Kanon de repente sentiu toda a água do chafariz congelar e viu Kamus com um olhar de vingança, com uma mão sobre a superfície da água. Ele estava com metade do corpo mais os braços dentro da água. Seu estado piorou ao ver os outros rolando no chão de tanto rir.- Kamus, seu maldito! Me solta agora!

- _Mon'ami_, acho melhor você se preocupar com o Shaka agora. _Au revoir_!- e Kamus saiu dali junto com Arine, deixando Shaka e Mitra ali.

- Sabe, Kanon, eu sou muito bonzinho, não vou fazer nada... dessa vez. Mas volte a fazer uma coisa dessas com a minha irmã e você ganhará uma passagem só de ida para os seis mundos!- falou Shaka se afastando dali com Mitra e os outros.

- Ei, pelo menos me tire daqui!- Kanon gritou, mas Shaka nem se virou pra responder:

- Eu falei que não ia fazer nada!- e desapareceu no salão junto com os outros.

Saga, Aldebaran, Kiko e Aioros logo vieram ajudar Kanon a quebrar o gelo e sair do chafariz.

- Aquele francês maldito me paga!- falou Kanon quebrando o resto do gelo que se encontrava nos cabelos.

- Eu vejo você falar isso pra todo mundo e até hoje só o Saga ta pagando. Ele tem que te agüentar quase 24 horas por dia!- falou Aldebaran rindo e dando um "tapinha" nas costas de Kanon, que quase foi ao encontro do chafariz congelado de novo.

Eles riram, e Kanon ficou mais emburrado ainda, principalmente quando Saga concordou.

- É verdade, o Kanon é o meu karma!

- Vamos voltar logo!- exclamou Kanon mega emburrado, cruzando os braços e se dirigindo pra festa.

Os outros gargalharam mais ainda, e depois de conseguirem parar de rir, foram atrás.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Como vocês puderam ver o capítulo 3 teve que ser divido novamente (no total ele ficou com 60 páginas!), mas o próximo não vai demorar MUITO pra sair, então um pouco de paciência seria bom.

Mas falando agora da história, a declaração do Shura não foi o máximo?! Eu pelo menos acho (também, demorei três horas tentando escrever!). Acho que se um garoto se declarasse dessa forma pra mim receberia um belo beijo...(olhos sonhadores). A dança do ventre também não foi muito fácil de escrever então eu fiz algo um pouco menos detalhado.

Obrigado pelo review, Milo C. Glace (realmente o que conta é a intenção). Po gente, bem que vocês poderiam mandar mais reviews, se não eu vou desistir de escrever (ameaça verdadeira!).

**Próximo capítulo: Confusões na Festa (III parte) Recordações**

**_Agora algumas curiosidades a respeito da Dança do Ventre:_**

- Ela surgiu no Egito por volta de 7000a.C. e era praticada por sacerdotisas em rituais que homenageavam a deusa Ísis. Com a invasão do povo árabe a dança foi incluída na cultura árabe, e passou a ser mais festiva. Ela é dedicada à várias deusas, pois antigamente o conceito de deus era feminino (trarei o mito da criação no próximo capítulo).

- A dança com a espada é em homenagem a deusa Neit, uma deusa guerreira. Também dizem que antigamente as dançarinas roubavam as espadas dos guardas para dançar com o intuito de mostrar que a espada era mais útil na dança que parada na cintura dos soldados e nas guerras, onde levavam a morte e a destruição.

- A dança com o punhal era uma reverência à deusa Selkis, a rainha dos escorpiões, e representa a morte, a transformação e o sexo. Normalmente ela é considerada como uma dança de traição, morte, ou sensualidade.

- Na famosa dança da serpente, a cobra era considerada um símbolo de sabedoria, e, diferente de hoje em dia, era dançada com uma serpente de metal, normalmente de ouro.

- A dança dos sete véus representa os sete chakras em equilíbrio e harmonia. A retirada de cada véu significa o abrir dos olhos que desperta a consciência da mulher.

- A dança do pandeiro ou com os Snujs é feita em comemorações, principalmente a com pandeiro, e pra trazer boas vibrações.


	5. Confusões na Festa parte III

**Nesse capítulo mostra uma parte do passado dos dourados, algumas idéias são de outras escritoras, mas como minha memória é péssima, eu não lembro os nomes, então peço desculpas e permissão desde já por utilizar isso. Qualquer coisa é só me falar q eu tirou a parte condizente ou dou os créditos à pessoa.**

**Tem um aviso no fim da fic.**

_**Parentes no Santuário?!**_

**5- Confusões na Festa (parte III)**

**Recordações**

O local já estava bem mais vazio, só estavam os Cavaleiros de Bronze superiores, uns cinco cavaleiros de Prata, os aprendizes, os Cavaleiros de Ouro, Marin (grudada em Aioria), Shina (agarrada a Shura), Shion e Saori. No total 37 pessoas e meia (meia porque Saori equivale a meia pessoa).

- Posso saber onde vocês estavam?- Saori irrompeu na frente deles com as mãos cruzadas e uma cara bastante brava.

- Nós estávamos jo...- começou a falar Kiko.

- ...jogando conversa fora! Aqui dentro estava tão barulhento que nós decidimos conversar no jardim!- Saga completou rapidamente, tampando a boca de Kiko com a mão.

Saori não se convenceu disso e os olhou desconfiada, mas decidiu não perguntar mais nada e se afastou, pois Seiya tinha voltado com as bebidas. Os outros respiraram aliviados.

- Mmmm mm mmm!- falava Kiko completamente sem ar.

- Como?- disse Saga sem entender nada.

- Mmmm mm mmm!

- Não entendi!- falou Saga estranhando o outro.

- Vofc tahf me sufcanfdo!

- Ahhh!- exclama Saga tirando mão da boca de Kiko, que começou a pegar grandes golfadas de ar.- Desculpa.

- Você estava tentando me matar é?!- diz Kiko bastante ofegante.

- Não, mas a Saori não pode saber o que estávamos fazendo.

- Por quê?

- Porque ela iria xingar a gente e provavelmente teríamos uma punição.- explicou Saga.

- Por quê?

- Porque ela diz que é errado, que não é coisa que Cavaleiros de Ouro devem fazer e bla bla bla!- esclareceu Aioros.

- Mas nós achamos que é porque ela não pode se divertir junto.- acrescentou Kanon.

- Por quê?

- Porque ela é uma deusa, e deusas devem se comportar!- falou Aldebaran.

- Por quê?

- Porque eles devem dar o exemplo pros mortais.- falou Saga sarcasticamente.

- Por quê?

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Chega! Não agüento mais isso!

- O que houve?- perguntou Milo se aproximando do grupo.

- O chato do seu irmão parece ter saído do maternal! Ele só fica perguntando por que!- exclamou Saga bastante irritado.

- Ah, isso! Não se preocupe, é momentâneo!

- Por quê?- agora quem perguntou foi Saga.

- Hahahahahahaha!!!!- os outros riram.

Saga ficou meio enfezado e tratou logo de ir pra roda que havia sido formada pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro sentados em cima de almofadas, que Saga reconheceu como sendo da Casa de Virgem.

- Pessoal boa noite, eu já vou dormir.- disse Aldebaran se levantando.

- Já?- perguntou Eilan.

- Eu estou cansado, acordei muito cedo. Vem Daniel!- falou se virando pra porta.

Daniel rapidamente saiu com Aldebaran enquanto os outros se despediam deles.

- Eu e a Eilan também já vamos, boa noite.- disse Aioros enquanto Eilan o chamava da saída com cara de sono.

- Ei, espera aí que eu acompanho vocês até peixes, já que quero ficar longe dessa coisa cor-de-rosa!- falou Deimos saindo correndo do lado de Afrodite, que não parava de falar.

- Boa noite!- gritaram Saga e Kanon, que já estava sentado, lá pra porta.

Quando Saga se sentou também, ele percebeu que parecia ocorrer uma discussão entre Aioria e Shaka.

- Por que eles estão discutindo?- perguntou Saga indicando com a cabeça Shaka e Aioria.

- Não sei! Eles estavam conversando tranqüilamente e de repente começara a discutir!- respondeu Shura.

- E vocês não fizeram nada pra parar, não é?- perguntou Maya com um certo sarcasmo na voz.

- Já chega de criancice!!!- berrou Shion perdendo a paciência de uma vez. Nisso os Cavaleiros de Bronze e Saori se aproximaram para ver o que eles estavam fazendo. – Será que vocês não sabem fazer outra coisa além de discutir?!

- É óbvio que eles sabem fazer outra coisa!- disse Máscara para o espanto de todos, ele nunca defendia ninguém.- Eles sabem se fantasiar de boneca que é uma maravilha!

Aioria e Shaka viraram um pimentão na mesma hora, enquanto os outros riam descaradamente.

- Como assim? Que história é essa, Shaka?- perguntou Mitra curiosa.

- Teu maninho não te contou? – ela fez que não com a cabeça. Kanon continuou.- Quando os mais jovens tinham uns onze anos, eram os piores do Santuário, sempre competindo entre si. Um dia o Escorpião aí fez uma aposta com os dois, disse que conseguiria comer duas panelas de brigadeiro, das grandes, em três horas. Se ele perdesse, seria escravo deles por dois dias, se ganhasse, eles teriam que ficar vestidos de boneca por um dia inteiro!

- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!- as gargalhadas explodiram.

- Então você ganhou, Milo?- falou Mitra só pra confirmar.

- Mas é claro que ganhou, e de brinde uma semana com dor de barriga!- falou Mu rindo.

- Acho que nós até tiramos uma foto! Saga, vê se a foto está aí!- falou Kanon.

Saga não respondeu, simplesmente concentrou o cosmo e abriu um buraco em outra dimensão, de onde saiu um álbum gigante. Ele era da cor vinho com detalhes em ouro, com uma inscrição na capa em outro dialeto. Tinha 1m de comprimento, 60cm de largura e 20cm de espessura, resumindo, um álbum gigante.

- A foto está aí no meio.- falou Saga.

Os aprendizes, mais Atena e os Cavaleiros de Bronze, se aproximaram feito criança que recebe um presente grande no Natal, e se aglomeraram em volta. Mas as caras de decepção foram visíveis ao verem cadeados especiais trancando o álbum. Um dos cadeados era de ouro maciço, só que sem nenhuma abertura, o outro era de cristal e gelo.

- Esse treco ta chaveado!- exclamou Kiko aborrecido.

- Como vamos abrir isso?- perguntou Shun analisando o cadeado de ouro e aço.

Kamus e Mu trocaram um pequeno sorriso de satisfação ao verem Seiya e Ikki tentando abrir os cadeados à força. Os dois se levantaram e ficaram na frente do álbum, cada um na frente de um dos cadeados. Mu fechou os olhos e se concentrou, pouco tempo depois o cadeado de ouro emitiu um click e se abriu. Ao mesmo tempo, Kamus colocou uma mão em frente à abertura do cadeado de gelo e cristal, e dela saiu um ar frio, formando uma chave de gelo dentro do cadeado mesmo. Ele girou a chave três vezes pra direita e duas vezes pra esquerda. Mais um click e a chave desapareceu, deixando o cadeado aberto.

Os aprendizes, Saori e os Cavaleiros de Bronze ficaram de boca aberta e olharam, indagadores, para Mu e Kamus.

- É um sistema de segurança que eu e o Mu criamos.- explicou Kamus, tirando o cadeado do álbum, sendo imitado por Mu logo em seguida.- Saga, em que parte está a foto?

- Se minha memória não me falha, ela está na página 394!- respondeu Saga indo pra perto.- Acho melhor os aprendizes estarem sentados em suas almofadas quando virem a foto.- e rapidamente os aprendizes foram para os seus lugares, estranhando o conselho.

Eles rapidamente colocaram na página indicada por Saga (no meio do álbum), e retiraram a foto, dando boas gargalhadas.

- Realmente o Shaka vestido de barbie é muito fofo! Hahahahahahaha!!!!- gargalhou Afrodite pegando a foto que lhe era passada e rindo junto com Saga, Mu, Kamus, Saori e os bronzeados.

- Hahahahahahaha!!! O Aioria ficou muito estranho!- falou Shura se deitando nas almofadas sem ar e passando a foto para o próximo.

A foto passou por todos, deixando todos quase caindo de cima das almofadas de tanto rir. No fim só faltaram Shaka e Mitra para olhar a foto, esta última quase tendo um treco de tanta curiosidade. Quando Mitra finalmente pegou a foto ficou estática. Nela aparecia um Aioria de 11 anos com um vestido bufante azul bebê de manga curta, com várias rendinhas nas pontas. Estava com uma maquiagem azul clarinha e um batom rosa bebê, o cabelo estava preso com uma faixa e tic-tacs. Tinha os braços cruzados e uma cara emburrada, fazendo beiço. Ao seu lado estava Shaka, com a mesma idade, vestindo um vestido rodado rosa bebê cheio de laços e babados brancos. Estava com uma maquiagem rosa claro e batom cereja, os cabelos longos, como os de agora, estavam preso em duas maria-chiquinhas de lacinhos. Ele parecia gritar com alguém na frente, provavelmente quem tirou a foto. Mais ao fundo se via um Shura deitado no chão de tanto rir apontando para uma figura, que Mitra reconheceu como sendo Milo, correndo com uma mão na boca, numa cara quase da cor verde, e com a outra abraçando o estômago.

Quando Mitra terminou de olhar a foto, ela simplesmente caiu de barriga pra baixo nas almofadas e começou a rir. Shaka e Aioria estavam mais vermelhos ainda (como se isso fosse possível!), Aioria ainda mais por causa de Marin, que ainda não tinha conseguido parar de rir. Até que os dois não agüentaram e acabaram rindo também.

Depois de quase dez minutos só rindo, Shina conseguiu recuperar a voz e, recuperando o fôlego, perguntou:

- Quem foi que arrumou vocês dois?

- O Dite!- responderam os dois, agora rindo junto aos outros.

- O mais chato foi pintá-los, eles não paravam quietos!- exclamou Afrodite.

- Falando em pintar, vocês lembram quando tentamos pintar a sala do Grande Mestre?- falou Mu.

Mais risadas por parte dos dourados.

- Que história é essa?- quis saber Seiya.

- Isso foi um ano e meio depois que chegamos aqui.- disse Aioria se lembrando.

- O Afrodite aí,- disse Shura apontando para ele.- tava lendo revistas de decoração que as servas tinham emprestado, quando teve a magnífica idéia de decorar o alojamento.

- Mas o Milo, o Aioria e eu não deixamos!- disse Máscara com convicção.

- Não deixaram?! Vocês quase me mataram quando eu comecei a falar e decoração!- exclamou Afrodite, causando mais uma onda de risadas.

- Bom, daí o Aldebaran teve a idéia dele provar que era bom em decoração, se conseguisse provar ele poderia pintar o alojamento.- falou Milo- O Mu, "inocentemente", sugeriu a sala do Grande Mestre.

- O que?! Você, Mu?!- exclamaram Atena e os bronzeados incrédulos.

- Hehehehe. Meu mestre tinha me dado um enorme xingão por ter matado o treino e ter ido dormir!- disse Mu meio envergonhado.- Então eu fiquei muito bravo com ele. E como ele já tinha comentado a idéia de pintar a sala do Grande Mestre, foi a escolha óbvia pra mim. Seria fazer uma pequena surpresa.

- Pequena surpresa?! Me matar teria sido melhor!- falou Shion.

- Achamos as tintas num galpão, pois como o Mu já disse, o Grande Mestre queria pintar a sala dele. E no dia ele tinha saído pra fazer sei lá o quê.- falou Milo com grande sorriso no rosto.

- _Buenas_, acontece que o Dite aceitou o desafio e nós fomos atrás dele "ajudar".- disse Shura.- Tava tudo bem, nós só tínhamos alguns pingos no chão e nas janelas. Ah, e também pintamos uma parede de cada cor, com desenhos de bonecos de palito.

- Mas tudo complicou com a chegada do Misty, _n'est ce pas, mon'ami_?- falou Kamus balançando a cabeça em uma negação divertida, dando uma tossida disfarçada.

- Não entendi!- falou Shiryu.

- É que as duas bibas não se davam bem.- falou Máscara de modo divertido, confirmando a todos que ainda estava meio bêbado.- Ele veio ver o que estávamos fazendo e começou a brigar com o Dite por causa das rosas que ele estava pintando!

- Depois nós só vimos eles rolando no chão e se socando. E de quebra eles ainda derrubaram tinta por todo o local, fazendo com que nós também entrássemos na briga.- completou Shaka.

- No final de uma hora a sala do Grande Mestre estava irreconhecível! Tava "pintada" de tudo o que é cor e com latas de tinta pra tudo quanto é lado!- disse Afrodite

- E o que aconteceu?- perguntou uma curiosíssima Akane.

- Quando eu vi aquilo, simplesmente desmaiei!- falou Shion, enquanto Dohko fingia desmaiar igual a Shion, causando risadas em todos.

- Como o Aioros estava junto, ele avisou os outros mestres pra irem atrás deles enquanto ele cuidava do mestre Shion, porque esses amores de pessoas, assim que viram a bagunça, fugiram!- completou Dohko, sabendo da história porque estava observando pelo cosmo lá dos Cinco Picos.

- Meus ouvidos não escutaram nada por uns dois dias por causa do sermão!- falou Aioria.

- E eu então?! Não consegui me sentar direito por quase uma semana!- falou Dite fazendo uma careta.

Muitas risadas.

- Que foto é essa?- perguntou Shun tirando uma foto do álbum. Nela estavam Saga e Kanon em cima de uma mesa apoiados um no outro, e na outra mão uma garrafa de whisk, Kanon estava com o gargalo dela na boca e Saga parecia achar que era um microfone, pois estava cantando. No fundo parecia que Aldebaran discutia com Aioros na frente da mesa de comida.

Dessa vez Saga e Kanon gargalharam tão alto que Saori deu um pulo.

- Isso foi no aniversario de 14 anos dos gêmeos. Deu uma bela confusão!- disse Mu, um dos poucos que não estavam rindo.- Eles confundiram, eu, o Shaka e o Kamus com garotas!- explicou levemente aborrecido.

- Vamos explicar isso melhor. Nós fizemos um concurso de quem bebia mais, ninguém sabe quem ganhou de tão bêbados que ficamos.- falou Kanon dando grandes gargalhadas.- Não conseguíamos nem nos reconhecer.

-Continuando, o Kamus já estava bem irritado, não sei porque, quando o Kanon passou a mão na bunda dele, ele congelou o braço dele!

- Nossa, mestre, o senhor fez isso?- perguntou Hyoga atônito.

- E a confusão só piorou quando o Mu foi tentar parar a briga, porque o Kanon já estava brigando no chão. O que foi que ele tinha dito mesmo?- falou Aioria.

- Ele disse: "Fica longe vaquinha da Milka" e "Bonequinhas não se metem em briga de marido e mulher". Bom, isso enfureceu ainda mais o Kamus, e como eu também já estava meio bêbado e sem paciência, parti pra porrada.- falou Mu na maior naturalidade do mundo, mas deixando claro que ainda estava meio bêbado.

- Nossa!- exclamou Atena, surpresa com a atitude de Mu.

- Você deveria estar muito bêbado pra perder a calma desse jeito!- falou Shiryu.

- E como! Ele mal conseguia ficar de pé de tanto whisk que eu e o Shura colocamos no copo dele. Hahahaha!!!- disse Milo.

- E a confusão só aumentou quando o Saga, tão bêbado quanto o Kanon, viu os três embolados no chão e pensou besteira. O Shaka tinha ido pra perto ver a confusão.- falou Aioria.

- Antes não tivesse ido.- murmurou Shaka.

- O Saga viu o Shaka prestando atenção na briga e, como tinha confundido ELE com ELA, puxou-o pelo braço pro meio da briga!- falou Afrodite.

- Eu e os guardas demoramos quase duas horas pra separá-los!- falou Shion.

- Por quê? Eles cinco não tinham ajuda pra pararem?- perguntou Seiya.

- Que nada! Logo nos primeiros minutos eu e o Aioria fomos separá-los, mas...- falou Milo balançando os ombros.

- ...Saiu um soco de alguém do meio do bolinho que acertou o Milo. E lá fomos nós dois brigar.- completou Aioria.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Shura que eu não me lembro, e o Afrodite teve um treco porque nós estragamos a maquiagem que ele tinha feito. _Cazzo_, daí _ele virou_ _uomo_!- falou Máscara, demonstrando estar surpreso.

- O Máscara só entrou porque era briga!- disse Afrodite fazendo uma cara de desgosto.

- E como _usted_ conseguiu separá-los?- perguntou Andres a Shion.

- Eles só pararam quando eu falei que, além dos treinos se tornarem mais longos, não terem mais sobremesa e que estavam proibidos de ir aos passeios, eles ainda seriam proibidos ter relacionamentos com os outros moradores do santuário, foi que eles pararam mesmo!- falou Shion.

Os aprendizes e Atena riram, mas os dourados não.

- E ele quase fez isso mesmo!- exclamou um Kanon emburrado.- Mas daí nós dissemos que isso o incluía, daí ele esqueceu na mesma hora e saiu reclamando e quebrando um monte de coisas pelo caminho.

- Shion!- exclamaram Dohko e Atena.

- Eu sempre achei que o Shion fosse tão calmo e bondoso quanto o Mu! - Falou Seiya abobalhado.

- Que calmo nada! Ele se estressava pelas coisas mais idiotas, como colocar creme de abacate dentro das calças do Afrodite, fazer guerra de lama no salão do Grande Mestre, se fantasiar de fantasma e assustar os outros de noite, comer carne mal passada perto do Shaka, que não comia, só pra ver ele passar mal, destruir as Doze Casas, descer com as relíquias sagradas pelas escadas do Santuário como se fossem skates, entre outras coisinhas.- falou Milo, fingindo não dar bola para Shion, que estava revirando os olhos em descrença.- Era tanto estress que nós decidimos colocar calmante na comida dele e mandamos o Aioria surrupiar da enfermaria. Mas... hahahahahaha...- Milo estava se engasgando tentando conter o riso- ...o burro do Aioria confundiu o vidrinho de calmante com o de laxante. Nós nem vimos o nome e viramos tudo dentro da sopa que estava sendo preparada.

- O que a gente não sabia era que o Aioros... hahahahahaha... o Saga e o Kanon iriam jantar juntos, discutindo o nosso treinamento. Nós só percebemos a besteira... hahahahahahaha... quando ao invés do Shion desmaiar, ele saiu correndo pro banheiro. Só aí é que nós lemos o rótulo do remédio!- falou Aioria segurando a barriga, indicando claramente que ela já estava doendo de tanto rir, mas que não conseguia parar.

- Vocês riem porque não foi com vocês!- disse Saga- Eu nunca passei tão mal em toda a minha vida. Naquele dia eu suei frio até chegar ao banheiro!

- Passar mal... frio...- murmurou Afrodite baixinho, como que se recordando de alguma coisa.- Ei, vocês lembram quando o Kamus passou mal por causa do calor e congelou a Casa dos Aprendizes?!

- Mestre?!- exclamou Hyoga surpreso.

- É, mas não foi toda a casa! Foi só o piso, as colunas e o teto do corredor, não foi os aposentos!- falou Kamus impassivelmente, embora não desse pra esconder um leve rubor nas faces.

- Mas nós sofremos um tombo enoooormeeeee!- disse Kanon se lembrando que ele foi o primeiro a escorregar e a derrubar Shura, que por sua vez derrubou Aioria, Milo havia escorregado logo em seguida, caindo em cima de si.

- _Non_ tenho culpa se vocês estavam fugindo do Máscara, escorregaram no gelo e caíram de boca no chão!- defendeu-se.

- Por que o Carl...- Katherine mudou rapidamente ao ver o olhar de Máscara - ...quer dizer, o Máscara da Morte tava atrás de vocês?- perguntou Katherine bastante curiosa.

- Porque _questos maledetos_ colocaram uma salamandra dentro da minha cueca!

- A coitadinha até passou mal!- riu Aioria.

As risadas, que já estavam altas, aumentaram ainda mais, até Kamus e Arine estavam gargalhando, efeito da bebida, claro.

- _Mama mia, _Carlo! Como pôde maltratar uma salamandra?!- exclamou Katherine batendo a mão na testa em um gesto dramático.

Máscara provavelmente iria responder alguma coisa mal educada, mas sua atenção se voltou para uma foto que Andres e Kiko estavam olhando, logo um sorriso de vingança surgiu no seu rosto.

Milo e Shura viram aquele sorriso e estranharam, olhando logo em seguida pra onde Máscara olhava. Gelaram. A foto mostrava Milo, Aioria e Shura, com uns nove anos, seminus, cobertos de barro e pendurados pelas cuecas na entrada do alojamento se debatendo e gritando, enquanto Mu, Shaka e Kamus riam deles.

- O dia em que o Quarteto Explosivo foi passado pra trás pelos anjinhos do Santuário!- riu Saga se lembrando do episódio, na época ele era Grande Mestre.

Mu e Shaka caíram na risada ao se lembrar, Kamus também, embora mais contido.

- O que foi que aconteceu?- perguntou Ikki com visível interesse.

- Na hora do almoço, eu, Mu e Shaka estávamos fazendo um trabalho enorme, estávamos nele há três dias, quando esses três entraram fazendo a maior bagunça e pegando o nosso trabalho. Correram pra fora, nosso trabalho acabou rasgando!- disse Kamus com uma cara mau-humorada.

- O berro que esses três deram deu pra ouvir lá da Sala do Mestre.- lembrou Saga.

- O Kamus foi o primeiro a correr atrás deles, seguido de mim e o Shaka, o que o Saga ouviu foi uma pequena ameaça: "VOCÊS TÃO MORTOS!".- falou Mu.

- Esse berro até eu ouvi!- falou Kanon, causando um espanto geral e um leve rubor nas faces de Mu e Shaka por terem gritado tão alto a ponto de chegar ao Cabo Sunion.

- Eu nunca vi alguém mudar de cor tão rápido quanto eles!- disse Shaka com uma mão apoiada no queixo e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.- Eles mal se olharam e saíram em disparada a toda velocidade, com nós atrás. O Kamus atirava estacas de gelo sem se aperceber...

- Kamus!- exclamaram.

- ...o Mu fazendo pedras e galhos baterem na cabeça deles...

- Mu!

- ...e eu gritando ameaças de morte e todos os palavrões que conhecia em cinco línguas diferentes!- concluiu.

- Shaka!

- Eles estavam realmente fora de si! Dava medo até de olhar pro Mu!- falou Máscara da Morte, se lembrando deles terem passado correndo ao seu lado, quase o jogando pra fora da escadaria.

- E o que aconteceu depois?- perguntou Mé bastante curioso.

- Nós corremos pra dentro da floresta, sem olhar pra trás ou pedirmos desculpas pelas pessoas que empurramos pelo caminho.- falou Milo.

- Você quer dizer as pessoas que vocês jogaram, né Milo?- corrigiu Afrodite.

- _Pero_ o problema era que tinha chovido forte no dia anterior, então pra onde a gente olhava só tinha barro. E no meio do caminho tinha uma com lama fedorenta, daquelas esverdeadas, sabe? _Buenas_, não sabemos quem caiu primeiro, mas quando dei por mim eu tinha lama até dentro dos ouvidos.- falou Shura divertindo ainda mais os outros.

- Nós voltamos a correr, sem perceber que os outros não estavam mais atrás da gente. Infelizmente nós acabamos indo direto pro alojamento, onde eles esperavam.- falou Aioria, desanimado.

- Depois deles apanharem bastante, nós os penduramos na entrada, só de cuecas. Eles gritavam mais que cabritos! Até que o Saga ficou com pena deles passarem o resto da madrugada do lado de fora e os colocou no chão.- disse Mu olhando reprovador pra Saga, que encolheu os ombros.

- Uau!!!- exclamaram os aprendizes surpresos.

- Miro, como você sobreviveu à um castigo desses?-perguntou Kiko impressionado, causando ainda mais risadas.

- Aquilo não era nada se comparado aos castigos do meu mestre. Mas o pior foi quando ele caiu de joelhos e abriu um berreiro, dizendo que eu era um inútil, não prestava atenção nas aulas dele, que todo o esforço dele tinha sido em vão e que eu nunca ia me tornar um cavaleiro.- falou Milo.

- Desse dia eu lembro. O coitado quase entrou em depressão! No entanto o Milo logo se tornou um pouco mais responsável e dedicado. Nos padrões Milo, é claro!- disse Shion, que na época ainda era o Grande Mestre.

- Mas isso não impediu de aprontar muitas, né palhaço?-falou Saga, não dando bola pra Milo, que mostrava a língua num gesto infantil.

- Palhaços! Isso me lembra o parque de diversões!- falou Aioria.

- Putz, é mesmo! Esse foi o dia em que quase enlouquecemos nossos mestres, o Saga e o Aioros!- lembrou Máscara.

- Contem a história pra gente!- pediu Akane com os olhos brilhando, tanto pelas lágrimas de riso quanto pela curiosidade.

- Nós tínhamos uns 7 anos, e estávamos tendo alguns problemas pois mal tínhamos tempo pra nos divertir.- começou Milo.

- Sem tempo é? E como vocês aprontavam?-perguntou Shion sarcástico.

- Daí o brilhante mestre Shion- falou Saga ironicamente- sugeriu que os pequenos fossem levados ao parque de diversões. Óbvio que os mestres protestaram na hora, dizendo que seria suicídio e tudo o mais. Então ele encerrou o assunto.

- Só que eles não perceberam nosso pequeno espião fofoqueiro. Quando o Dite ouviu a frase "levá-los ao parque de diversões" saiu correndo e foi contar pra todo mundo. Bom isso gerou uma bagunça só!- disse Milo.

- Os mestres logo interromperam a reunião pra ver o que era aquela confusão! Quando chegaram la, _mes'amis_, nós os bombardeamos, literalmente, com perguntas.

- Vocês precisavam ver a cara que eles fizeram quando souberam que a notícia tinha vazado e que nosso estávamos esperando eles nos levarem. Foi hilária!- falou Aioria, deitado no colo de Marin.

- O Shion se safou dizendo "Eu sou o Mestre, tenho que tomar conta do Santuário. Saga e Aioros podem ajudá-los a cuidar dos pequenos!", e saiu rapidinho dali!-falou Saga, fechando a cara ao ver Shion soltar uma gargalhada.

- _Pois bien_, no dia seguinte nós acordamos às 6 horas e esperamos os mestres se levantarem às 8 horas, só pra vocês verem como estávamos ansiosos. Nós chegamos no parque às 9h, pois os mestres nos passaram um monte de regras. _Pero_ foi só a gente entrar lá dentro que cada um foi pra um lado. O Mu e o Dite foram para as Xícaras, eu e o Máscara fomos direto para o Kamikaze...

- E os dois quase mataram o cara que cuidava do brinquedo quando ele disse que não tinham nem idade nem altura suficiente.- acrescentou Saga.

- Depois do quase homicídio nós dois fomos para a Montanha-Russa, onde já estavam o Kamus, o Milo e o Aioria. O Shaka e o Aldebaran foram pro Balanço Mexicano. E o Kanon foi pro Carro-Choque.

- Ainda não vejo como os mestres de vocês quase enlouqueceram!- exclamou Kiko.

- É que nós os fizemos nos acompanhar nos brinquedos!- respondeu Milo.- Quando as Xícaras pararam não dava pra saber quem estava mais tonto, o Mu e o Dite ou o mestre do Dite!

- O Aioros e os mestres não sofreram tanto na Montanha-Russa, mas nos outros brinquedos sim!- disse Aioria com visível orgulho de ter deixado os mestres e o seu irmão daquele jeito.- O mestre do Shaka tava branco quando o balanço parou, sendo apoiado pelo mestre do Aldebaran, que só ria, mas o sorriso dele sumiu quando viu os dois de novo na fila.

- Depois de umas duas horas os mestres conseguiram se reunir pra combinar o horário de volta. Quando o mestre do Kamus viu o estado dos outros, simplesmente ficou branco e falou pro Kamus se comportar senão iria se ver com ele mais tarde, e o treino no dia seguinte iria começar mais cedo por ele ter ido ao parque. E simplesmente saiu correndo de perto, sumindo na multidão.- disse Mu.- O Saga quase que foi atrás dele, se não fosse pelo Kanon, que mais parecia uma criança com a nossa idade.

- Enfim, nós corremos de um lado pro outro com os mestres, o Aioros e o Saga atrás, pois o Kanon dava mais trabalho do que ajudava. Foi muito engraçado quando decidimos ir todos juntos na Casa dos Espelhos. O Kanon fingiu que era um espelho e começou a imitar o Saga, até dar um belo susto nele.- falou Shaka.

- Quem foi que vomitou em cima do mestre do Máscara da Morte?- perguntou Saga tentando se lembrar.

- Fui eu.- disse Afrodite- Se vocês tivessem comido dois cachorros quentes mais um algodão-doce e andassem na Dança-das-Cadeiras também iriam vomitar assim que colocassem os pés no chão.- replicou.

- Oh Máscara, foi você que ganhou o urso azul no tiro ao alvo?- perguntou Milo.

- Aham. Mas eu dei pro Afrodite.

- E eu guardo até hoje.

- Ahá!- gritou Kanon assustando a todos- Achei as fotos do parque!- e apontou para uma página que tinha umas quinze fotos.

- Ei Milo, essa daqui te lembra alguma coisa?- disse Aioria com um sorriso maldoso, apontando para uma foto, nela aparecia Kamus dando uma tortada na cara de Milo.

- Saga, você realmente tinha uma péssima pontaria!- falou Mu, apontando pra uma foto em que aparecia Saga atirando bolas de tênis em um alvo, mas dava pra perceber claramente que ela se desviava e ia na direção do mestre de Aldebaran.

- E você não era nem um pouco endiabrado por começar uma guerra de comida na lanchonete, né Mu?- falou Shaka alfinetando o amigo.

- Mu!- exclamaram os Bronzeados.

- Estou me surpreendendo cada vez mais!- murmurou Saori.

-Você também não era nada santo! Olha só essa foto!- revidou Mu mostrando uma foto onde aparecia Shaka, correndo pra fila, e seu mestre, com uma cara de desespero tentando segurá-lo, na frente de uma Casa de Terror.

- É, você era bastante endiabrado pra se perder no meio da Casa de Terror, fazer seu mestre se separar da guia pra ir te procurar e quase matar ele do coração ao dar um grande susto! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!- lembrou Afrodite rindo.

Havia mais algumas fotos, uma mostrando Aioria esperneando e chorando, sendo arrastado por um Aioros vermelho de vergonha e raiva; outra aparecendo Shura fugindo de um cara vestido de elefante, que segurava a canela deixando bem claro que havia sido chutado; uma outra aparecendo Aldebaran com uma marreta apoiada no chão olhando pra cima, onde havia um daqueles medidores de força quebrado, e o cara que cuidava do brinquedo olhando pra cima com os olhos arregalados; uma outra aparecia Kanon e Saga, ambos com as bocas meladas de algodão-doce; uma outra aparecia Afrodite e Máscara da Morte na fila para o Tchibum, um brinquedo que lembrava um toboágua, só que com uma canoa azul e uma piscina rasinha, outra aparecia Kamus, Milo, Mu e Shaka na fila da roda gigante, com o Milo espetando com um palitinho a bunda do casal da frente.

- Pra _usteds_ terem _una idea de como nuestros_ mestre s sofreram, olhem as fotos de ida e volta.- falou Shura entregando duas fotos de "antes e depois" para os aprendizes.

Na primeira apareciam 19 pessoas, 9 crianças de mais ou menos 7 anos, 3 garotos de uns 13 anos, 5 homens adultos e 2 mulheres de máscara, todos arrumados, comportados e visivelmente ansiosos, principalmente os garotos, na frente da entrada de um velho parque de diversões, todos enfileirados. Na segunda foto apareciam as mesmas 20 pessoas na mesma ordem, mas completamente desarrumados, sujos com lama, sorvete, algodão-doce, suor e vômito, com caras cansadas e aliviadas, principalmente a dos adultos, que se apoiavam uns nos outros pra não cair. Uma única pessoa parecia estar bem, provavelmente o mestre de Kamus.

- No dia seguinte os mestres nem apareceram no local de treinos, e tivemos o dia todo livre, desde que passássemos longe deles. Coitados, só o Mu e o Kamus tiveram treino!- disse Milo.

- Vocês deviam ser terríveis!- exclamou Saori bastante surpresa pelo estado dos mestres.

- Nenhum cavaleiro era santo quando pequeno! Aposto que até os de Bronze aprontavam!- falou Saga.

- Ei! O foco ainda está na infância de vocês! Não mete a gente nisso!- reclamou Ikki.

- O que vocês mais faziam quando eram pequenos?- perguntou Shun curioso.

- Bom nós brigávamos entre nós, aprontávamos, brigávamos com os Cavaleiros de Prata, aprontávamos, brigávamos com os filhos das servas e dos guardas, que eram super chatos, e... aprontávamos!- disse Milo contando nos dedos.

- Nossa! Falando assim parece que vocês só brigavam e aprontavam!- exclamou Shyriu.

- Parece né?! _Pero es la mas pura verdad_!- exclamou Shura.- Esse era o nosso passatempo favorito!

- Eu sei que era o de vocês,- falou Hyoga apontando para Milo, Aioria, Shura, Kanon e Máscara.- mas e o os outros?

- Acredite ou não, os "anjinhos" do Santuário eram tão terríveis quanto nós!- falou Aioria apontando para Shaka, Mu, Kamus e Afrodite, este último rindo bastante.

- Conta umas travessuras deles pra nós!- pediu Seiya se acomodando melhor ao lado de Saori, que estava agarrada ao seu braço.

- Com qual nós começamos? Com a da invasão no alojamento das Amazonas? Com o espinho da rosa na cadeira do professor? Ou quando alguém arranjou briga com os valentões do Santuário?- perguntou Milo maliciosamente.

Shaka, Kamus, Mu e Afrodite coraram, enquanto os outros ou abriam sorrisos ou ficavam mais curiosos.

- Vocês não vão contar a das amazonas né?- perguntou Shaka, quase implorando com os olhos.

Marin Shina fizeram caras intrigadas, e foram prontamente seguradas por Aioria e Shura, respectivamente, pra não os forçarem a esclarecer a história.

- Essa história eu não conheço!- exclamou Kanon

- Pois, meu caro amigo, é exatamente por essa que nós vamos começar.- disse Milo se segurando pra não rir com as lembranças.- Pois bem, quando nós tínhamos 10 anos, haviam chegado no Santuário um grupo de aspirantes à amazonas, e o Shura aí se encantou por uma delas. Ele não parava de falar nela dia e noite, chegou a dar dor de ouvido. Como vocês sabem, naquela época as aspirantes à Amazonas não poderiam falar com garotos, e o Shura quis porque quis se encontrar com ela.

- E onde entra a invasão no alojamento?- perguntou Mé, parecendo bastante curioso.

- Entra na hora em que essa cabeça oca do Milo teve a idéia de colocar dois espiões lá dentro pra falar com ela!- esclareceu Shaka.- Ele e Shura ameaçaram contar para o Mestre que eu não tinha ido treinar porque estava nadando na cascata com os garotos da aldeia.- os outros arregalaram os olhos, surpresos demais para falar alguma coisa.- Eles disseram que era só me disfarçar de Amazona e falar com a tal garota pra encontrá-lo de noite, num lugar que nem eu me lembro mais. Disseram que ia ser a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Quanta mentira!- bufou.

- Mas vocês não falaram que eram dois espiões?- perguntou Akane.

- Sim, eu fui o segundo!- respondeu Afrodite.- Eles me enganaram dizendo que no pátio do alojamento tinha umas rosas raríssimas, e eu, tonto, acreditei. Eu e o Shaka colocamos uma peruca hor-rí-vel! A dele era roxo, mas não que nem o cabelo do Mu, ela era crespa e armada, de um tom púrpura bem mais forte. A minha era verde-limão, mais parecendo um black-power. As máscaras eram negras, mas estavam parecendo coisa de circo de tanto colorido que tinha nelas. O pior foi colocar bolas de jornal num colã apertadíssimo rosa-choque pra fazer os seios.

Afrodite deu um tempo para que todos parassem de rir, pois ele próprio não conseguia nem falar. Depois de todos terem se acalmado e de Afrodite ter limpado as lágrimas dos olhos, Shaka continuou.

- Tudo ia bem, nós tínhamos conseguido entrar sem ninguém perceber e fomos procurar a tal da Cassandra. Nós, depois de umas quatro horas procurando, conseguimos encontrá-la e dar o recado. O problema foi na hora de sair, a porta estava trancada e muito bem vigiada pela mestra Nira.

- Só pra esclarecer pra vocês, a mestra Nira era muito brava, eu e a Shina apanhamos bastante por causa das nossas brigas!- esclareceu Marin.

- E como vocês fizeram pra sair?- perguntou Katherine.

- Até hoje eu acho que se tivéssemos pedido pra sair seria bem menos doloroso do que seguir a idéia do Afrodite!- exclamou Shaka lançando um olhar irritado à Afrodite, que deu um sorrisinho amarelo, como que pedindo desculpas.

- A Marin e a Shina devem conhecer o buraco que tem na área de treinamento, perto da arquibancada do lado norte.- disse Afrodite.

- Sim nós conhecemos. Aquilo lá é uma armadilha para as fujonas que querem matar o treino. Ele passa por um pântano artificial cheio de armadilhas.- explicou Marin.- Não me digam que vocês tentaram sair por ali!

- Pois é, nós tentamos! O Afrodite disse que tinha visto um buraco perto da área de treinamento que dava pro Santuário, e nós dois fomos pra lá. No começo não tivemos problemas, embora eu tenha estranhado o pântano que apareceu. Logo nas primeiras armadilhas nós já nos demos mal. Acabamos por descobrir que o pântano dava voltas, então não tinha como fugirmos dali. Pior era que já tinha escurecido.

- Decidimos voltar e pedir pra mestra Nira abrir a porta, na hora inventaríamos uma desculpa qualquer. Mas quando chegamos lá pra pedir, quem disse que ela acreditava que éramos garotos? E o pior de tudo era que a lama tinha feito a roupa e a peruca ficar praticamente colada no corpo, então não conseguíamos tirá-las. E no escuro não dava pra reconhecer nossos rostos, ainda mais por sermos meio andrógenos. Nós insistimos tanto que ela foi chamar o Grande Mestre, que na época era o Saga. O Saga disse que não se lembrava de ter cavaleiros assim e que provavelmente queríamos fugir dos treinos. Nós nunca apanhamos tanto quanto aquele dia. Depois conseguimos fugir, deixando a mestra Nira desacordada! Mas, por causa disso, nós não conseguimos andar nem sentar direito por muito tempo!- terminou Afrodite

- Na verdade eu reconheci vocês, mas, além de querer dar uma lição em vocês, eu queria me vingar por terem colocado pimenta e mostarda no meu sanduíche!- disse Saga.

- Mas quem fez isso foi o Aioria!- exclamou Shaka apontando para o Leonino, que se escondeu atrás de Marin.

- Isso é passado!- respondeu Marin tentando evitar outra briga.

- E o que aconteceu com o Shura e a garota?- perguntou Ikki.

- Ele levou um fora terrível! Ela disse que tinha se apaixonado a primeira vista por um garoto loirinho com uma pinta na testa, e outro de cabelos azuis claros com uma pinta embaixo do olho, respectivamente Shaka e Afrodite.- disse Milo, se lembrando que Shaka e Afrodite tiveram que se esconder por um bom tempo pra Shura não matá-los.

- Mas isso é passado, gora só penso em _mi amor_!- falou Shura dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego em Shina.

- Aposto que essa história da rosa pro professor foi do Afrodite!- falou Shina tentando desviar a atenção, um tanto encabulada.

- E foi mesmo! Eu dei uma rosa com um sonífero pro professor de matemática, o Pitágoras, era só ele se espetar no espinho que dormiria o resto da aula, nos deixando livres. Só que como eu era criança, achei que o melhor local pra colocar fosse na cadeira, pois ele nunca olhava antes de se sentar.- contou Afrodite mordendo os lábios, constrangido.

- Só que o Dite não sabia que o efeito da rosa era mais forte se espetado no traseiro. Nosso professor ficou dormindo por quase três dias! E a turma toda ficou de castigo! - falou Milo.

- E pra compensar o tempo perdido ele deu um teste surpresa. Todo mundo colou, inclusive os CDF's, pois ninguém tinha prestado atenção na matéria. E ainda assim mais da metade da turma tirou zero.

- E que história é essa de enfrentar os valentões do Santuário?- perguntou Arine sabendo que essa história tinha a ver com Kamus.

- Havia um grupo de cinco Cavaleiros de Prata, os mais brigões do Santuário. Eles estavam sempre provocando os outros, batendo nos pequenos, arranjando confusões, quebrando propriedades e etc. Eram verdadeiros vândalos e davam uma enorme dor-de-cabeça no mestre. Certo dia, o Mu e o Kamus estavam comendo alguns doces quando os cinco os viram.

- Uma caixa de bombons, daquelas importadas, caríssimas!- falou Mu lambendo os lábios.

- Eles foram até lá pegar os doces. Bom, óbvio que os dois estavam em desvantagem por serem menores e estar em menor número.- foi contando Shaka.

- Eles pegaram os doces, e ficaram provocando eles, até que um deles deu um chute no Kamus, enquanto o outro deu um soco no Mu. Bom, acho que vocês não sabem, mas o Mu tem uma queda enorme por doces, ele é muito possessivo a respeito disso.- falou Milo- Ele ficou possesso nesse dia, ainda mais quando levou o soco, e partiu pra cima deles, sendo seguido pelo Kamus.

- Eles tinham me chamado de baixinho inútil, então eu fiquei mais bravo ainda, pois na época eu amava doces. Principalmente aquela caixa de bombons.- explicou Kamus, não dando bola pros vários queixos caídos.

- Quando nós vimos o estado daqueles cinco na enfermaria, deu uma pena enorme. O Mu e o Kamus estavam no mesmo lugar de antes, com algum poucos arranhões e manchas roxas, comendo os doces na maior falta de preocupação!- disse Afrodite.

- Incrível, mano! Não sabia que você podia ser assim!- exclamou uma surpresa Arine.

- Isso é só o começo! Ele aprontou muito mais! Como quando ele trancou o Máscara e o Shura no armário de vassouras, quando o Aioria teve as duas pernas congeladas dentro do rio, quando ele fez o Saga cair num chiqueiro de porcos!- Milo foi numerando.

- O Shura e Máscara tentaram pintar meu cabelo de rosa. O Aioria tinha tentado me afogar naquele riacho só porque eu falei que ele fazia serenatas muito mal, que acordavam metade do Santuário, o que era uma grande verdade. Mas a história de ter jogado o Saga no chiqueiro foi sem querer, eu tinha me abaixado pra pegar umas pedras e o Saga é que não me viu abaixado e tropeçou caindo pra dentro do chiqueiro!- defendeu-se Kamus.

- Como eu ia saber que tinha alguém no meu caminho com aquela máscara horrível que não da pra enxergara quase nada?!

- Mas que a foto ficou engraçada, ah, isso ficou!- disse Máscara mostrando uma foto de um Grande Mestre caído num chiqueiro com um monte porcos fuçando ao redor.

- Quem foi que tirou a foto?- perguntou Kanon tentando parar de rir.

Shaka levantou a mão, escondendo o rosto vermelho com os cabelos.

- Tava engraçada demais pra deixar passar.- explicou-se.

Depois de muito rirem Shion se lembrou de uma história:

- Vocês lembram quando alguém roubou os ursinhos de pelúcia de vocês?

- _Cazzo_, aquela vez deu a maior confusão!- exclamou Máscara.

- Isso aconteceu dois meses depois de chegarmos aqui. Todos os cavaleiros tinham um ursinho de pelúcia, até o Máscara da Morte!- disse Saga, não se importando com o olhar lançado pelo canceriano.

- Qual era o bichinho de cada um?- perguntou Saori, curiosa com o gosto de cada um.

Muitos enrubesceram com a pergunta, mas Shion respondeu assim mesmo.

- Mu tinha um carneirinho roxo, o Kyu; o Aldebaran tinha uma vaquinha preta e branca, a Mimosa; o Saga tinha um pato amarelo, o Pompom; o Kanon tinha o Leitão; o Máscara tinha um caranguejo, o Pânico; o Aioria obviamente tinha o Simba; Shaka tinha um ursinho Puff; o Milo, óbvio, tinha um escorpião preto e vermelho, Scorpius; Aioros tinha um cachorro tamanho família, o Rex; Shura tinha uma centopéia gigante que dava pra montar e desmontar, a Esaia; o Kamus tinha um pingüim, o Geladinho; e o Afrodite tinha o Linguado, d'A Pequena Sereia.- disse Shion não se importando com os olhares recebidos.

Bom, o resto estava rindo bastante, mal conseguiam respirar.

- Não sabia... hahahahahahaha!!! Que os Cavaleiros de Ouro, os mais fortes dos 88, tinham esses bichinhos de pelúcia! Hahahahahahahaha!!!!- disse Seiya sem noção do perigo, como sempre.

- Eles não tinham...- disse Dohko fazendo uma cara séria.- ...eles têm!- e caiu na gargalhada.

- Vamos logo, continua a historia aí de uma vez!- falou Shura super emburrado.

- Bom, acontece que eles não dormiam sem os ursinhos de pelúcia, bom talvez o Kamus e o Máscara, mas o fato é que certo dia metade dos ursinhos sumiu. Eles entraram em pânico, procurando por tudo quanto é canto e acusando a outra metade. Não foram aos treinos e destruíram meio Santuário procurando por eles. No dia seguinte, a outra metade sumiu, aí mesmo virou um pandemônio, eles choraram a noite toda, fizeram um escândalo, acordaram o Santuário todo. No dia seguinte nenhum deles saiu do alojamento, nem mesmo os mestres conseguiram tirá-los de lá. Bom, quase que eles inundaram a casa de tanta choradeira.

- De madrugada o Mestre Shion estava tão irritado pelas duas noites mal dormidas que nos chamou até o Salão. Nossos mestres nos arrastaram, literalmente, pra lá. Quando nós chegamos, ele estava com a veia do pescoço pulsando e enormes olheiras na cara. Daí ele desandou a dar um sermão, dizendo que éramos grandes demais pra ter um ursinho de pelúcia, que nós já deveríamos saber dormir sozinhos, que essa choradeira era coisa de criança, etc.- disse Mu.

- Eu disse isso?!- falou fingindo indignação.

- Sim!- responderam todos os dourados, fazendo Shion corar um pouco.

- Mas a atitude dele mudou completamente ao dizer: "Vocês vão dormir aqui hoje de noite, e ai de vocês se eu ouvir um pio!" E foi dormir. Mas ao entrar no quarto, olhar pra cama e não ver o que queria, ele soltou um grito: "Onde está a Hona?!!!!!".- disse Saga com um sorriso vingativo.- Hona, o carneirinho de pelúcia que ele ganhou do Dohko.

Os aprendizes, Dohko e os bronzeados choravam de tanto rir, enquanto Shion corava.

- _Bien_, daí nós é que tivemos de confortar um desesperado Shion, _non_? Pensem, doze crianças chorando confortando um adulto escandaloso. Ele fez um escândalo... cof cof... maior que o nosso! Ele acordou todo o Santuário e fez uma busca pessoal em cada canto, acompanhado de doze crianças choronas. Nós chegamos a receber tomates na cara por acordamos os moradores do Santuário de madrugada.- falou Kamus tossindo um pouco, mas todos acharam que era por causa de segurar a risada.

- Vocês os encontraram né?- disse Shun.

- Na verdade não, o escândalo que fizemos fez o ladrão devolver na manhã seguinte, nós nunca descobrimos quem foi o responsável!- disse Shaka.

- Escândalos era o que não faltavam no Santuário, cada dia era um diferente, ou porque algum cavaleiro mais jovem tinha dormido com algum mestre, ou alguma briga enorme, que ocorria no mínimo uma vez por dia, ou as travessuras do Quarteto Fantástico, ou...

- Ta, já chega Saga, antes que você deixe escapar alguma idiotice outra vez!- falou Kanon.

- Outra vez?- perguntou Shyriu desconfiado.- O que você fez?

- Ele simplesmente abriu a boca no aniversário de um cavaleiro idiota dizendo que tinha visto eu sair com a irmã dele pros fundos. Bom ele me pegou num momento... inadequado, se é que vocês me entendem.- disse Kanon com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

Algumas pessoas coraram, outros só riram.

- Ei Saga, conta algumas aí da época de vocês!- pediu Mu, sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

- Mas eu acho que não tem nada...

- Tem sim porque eu sei que vocês nunca foram santos.- disse Afrodite.

- É verdade, quem foi que ficou pendurado numa árvore só de cuecas, você ou o Kanon?- perguntou Shura.

- O Saga, ele tava fugindo do namorado de uma garota que tinha ficado com ele, só que o galho quebrou e ele quase caiu.- disse Kanon.

- E você que perdeu as calças numa partida de futebol com aquela serva que você tava xavecando olhando?- replicou Saga.- E quando você apanhou de cinta por ter dado em cima de um dos mestres dos Cavaleiros de Prata.

- E você que fez um furo no vestiário das amazonas?- replicou Kanon, esquecendo que havia duas delas fervendo de raiva.

- Eu fiz o do vestiário, você que fez o do banheiro! E quem foi que levou um vários chifres da namorada?!- se defendeu Saga.

- Vamos parar com isso que a nossa reputação ta indo pra lama!

- Lama... lembra do atalho para a comemoração do aniversário do Mestre?

- Putz! O Aioros ficou enrolando até a gente perder hora. Daí vai os três patetas tentar encontrar um meio de recuperar o tempo perdido e ir por um atalho no meio do bosque. Chegamos na festa respingados de lama, os pés calçados com sapatos de barro e os cabelos cheios de folhas e galhos.- contou Kanon se lembrando o estado deles.

- Quando nossos mestres fecharam os olhos e ergueram a cabeça eu já senti a vara comendo nossas pernas.

- Quem apanhou, você ou o Kanon?- perguntou Afrodite, que estava presente na festa, mas era muito pequeno.

- O Kanon. Eu vi eles fecharem os olhos e sumi junto com o Aioros, que ainda não tinha se recuperado da surra do dia anterior.

- Meu irmão aprontava muito?

- E como, era parecido com você quando mais jovem.- disse Saga, rindo bastante.- Uma vez ele levou uma surra de vara verde do Mestre de Sagitário por matar aula pra ir pescar com os moleques da aldeia. Teve outra vez que ele colocou tachinhas na cama do Kanon. E uma outra em que nós três fizemos uma competição de canastra, vencemos! Roubando, é claro. Uma outra quando nós três bebemos todo o estoque de bebidas alcoólicas do Shion, e rolamos a escadaria quando tentamos descer. Mas ele nunca quis um leãozinho de estimação.- Saga disse querendo mudar de foco, pois muitas das encrencas eram cometidas pelos três.

- Peraí, conta essa historia direito, o Aioria queria um leãozinho?- perguntou Shiryu incrédulo.

- Bom, eu queria um bichinho de estimação. – disse Aioria animado – Mas eu não conseguia me decidir por um animalzinho comum. Os gatos eram muito sem graça e eu não gostava de cachorros. Passarinhos eu não tinha paciência de cuidar... Eu estava deixando meu irmão louco. Foi quando eu me decidi!

- E o berro que Aioros deu se ouviu em todo o Santuário: NÃÃÃÃOOO! – riu Saga.

- Eu pedi uma coisa básica, um leãozinho.- disse Aioria.

- E você conseguiu?-perguntou Akane.

- Sim.

- Seu irmão deixou?- perguntou Andres.

- Bom, o Oros me proibiu de pensar nisso, mas como eu era decidido...

- Decidido é outro nome pra teimoso ao extremo!- resmungou Shaka, arrancando gargalhadas.

- Tinha um circo não muito longe do Santuário, e a leoa deles tinha acabado de ter um filhotinho.- disse Shura.- Coitado do Mu, foi feito de bobo.

- Por quê?- perguntou Mé.

- Porque o Leão chegou nele e foi logo provocando.- respondeu Shura.

- Eu disse: "Você fica aí, todo medroso, com medo de se arriscar a desobedecer o Mestre. Eu te desafio a ir contra as ordens do Mestre." Acreditam que ele só ficou me olhando com esse olhar calmo dele? Se fosse qualquer outro provavelmente teria recebido um soco.- falou Aioria.

- Ele disse que se o Mu conseguisse teletransportá-los pro circo, pra assistirem um espetáculo e retornarem sem que os mestres soubessem, ele iria provar que era um "atoidi". O Mu, depois de quase duas horas de insistência do Aioria, concordou.- disse Máscara.

- O que é um "atoidi"?- perguntou Mitra.

- Idiota, só que ao contrário.- respondeu Milo rindo- Nós usávamos isso pra pregar peças nos outros.

- Enquanto o Mu assistia ao espetáculo, eu fui atrás do meu lindo leãozinho. Consegui pegar um e escondi ele numa mochila que tinha trazido. O Mu, que ficou assistindo ao espetáculo maravilhado demais pra sentir minha falta, nos teletransportou de volta. Eu disse pra ele que tinha levado lembranças e pros outros que tinha achado um gatinho.

- Mas os gatos crescem, e os leões em ritmo um pouquinho mais acelerado... E ele nem sabia disso. De repente, o gatinho já tinha dentinhos e garras, que ele procurava manter curtas, mas ele enjoou de leite e o Aioria tinha que se virar pra arrumar carne para aquela máquina devoradora... – falou Milo, se lembrando que Aioria confessou logo pra ele que aquilo era um leão, pois precisava de um cúmplice pra roubar carne.

- O nível de carne no refrigerador começou a abaixar e tia Lídia veio atrás de mim para reclamar que devia haver algum ladrão atuando no santuário. E não era entre os servos, porque ela já tinha feito uma "operação pente-fino" entre a turma dela e não tinha achado nada. – lembrou-se Shion. – Dividi minhas preocupações com Aioros e estávamos um dia discutindo sobre isso, quando uma serva saiu correndo e gritando da Casa dos Aprendizes. O Aioros e eu subimos num minuto, preocupado com os garotos. Acabamos encontrando um leão de verdade, deitado na cama de Aioria, lambendo as patas e abanando o rabo. Quando nos viu, virou-se de barriga pra cima, esperando carinho... Eu comecei a rir, e quase passei a mão no bichano, mas Aioros ficou vermelho de raiva e berrou pelo nome de Aioria.

- Estávamos na Arena, treinando, quando ouvimos só o eco do grito. – Milo olhou para Aioria. – O Aioria ficou branco na hora, perdendo até o ritmo da luta...

- Eu fiquei apavorado. Podem imaginar Oros berrando meu nome pra todo o Santuário ouvir? Devia ser algo bem feio... Mas juntei os fiapos de coragem e fui lá ver. Esses aproveitadores vieram atrás de mim, só pra ver se eu ia apanhar.

- Mentira! – falou Afrodite – a gente TAMBÉM queria ver se você ia apanhar, mas queria saber o que você tinha aprontado daquela vez pro Aioros perder a paciência a esse ponto.

- Imaginem a cena, 7 garotos olhando embasbacados para um leão novo que virava de barriga pra cima pra ser coçado, enquanto outro levava uma bronca de acordo?- falou Milo.

- Quando eu soube, tive que me segurar muito pra não rir. Mas passei um belo sermão no Aioria, que só chorava porque o Simba ia ter que ir embora, pois era perigoso ele ficar ali, poderia atacar alguma serva.- disse Shion mostrando uma foto onde aparecia Aioria ao lado de um leão de verdade.

Depois das risadas Milo, pegou um refrigerante, pois Saori o havia proibido de beber mais, até que deu um arroto, provocando olhares de reprovação em alguns.

- Campeonatos de arroto! - lembrou Kanon. Aioria deu uma amostra, Shura ia retribuir, mas Shaka abriu os olhos e Capricórnio engoliu. – Ninguém me vencia na época.

- Depois ninguém ganhava do Máscara. – Mu franziu o nariz.

- Agora é o Seiya... – Shun também franziu o dele. – Vocês também faziam de peidos?

Risadas! Saga confessou que se Kanon ganhava no barulho, no cheiro ele era imbatível. A segunda geração acusou Aldebaran de vencer nos dois quesitos. A terceira acusou o Seiya de novo.

- Vamos parar com isso que tem garotas aqui no meio!- disse Shaka, apontando pra Saori, que estava mais vermelha que um pimentão.

Os Cavaleiros de Prata estavam indo embora, com Misty completamente bêbado cantando.

- Ei Shiryu você lembra daquele concurso de canto que teve lá no orfanato?- falou Hyoga.

- Claro, como esquecer o Seiya cantando? Ele conseguiu quebrar três vidraças!- lembrou Shiryu.

- Desse até eu me lembro! Eu atirei até cadeira pra ele sair do palco!- disse Saori rindo, tanto da lembrança quanto da cara de emburrado que Seiya fazia.

- Bom pessoal, eu vou dormir. Boa noite.- disse Ikki.

- Já?- falou Shun com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Sim, estou cansado e é capaz de me envolverem na história.- disse Ikki virando o rosto para o outro lado.- Até amanhã.- e saiu, não dando bola para os outros.

- Anti-social!- resmungou Afrodite.

- Vocês já fizeram um concurso de Canto?- perguntou Hyoga.

Gemidos, risadas.

- Uma vez nós decidimos montar uma banda de rock pra apresentar no fim do ano. O Aioria ficou na bateria, eu fiquei no baixo, o Kamus na guitarra e na segunda voz e o Milo no vocal e na guitarra. Até que ficou bom, se o Aioria não tivesse quebrado as baquetas e um pedaço delas ter atingido a cabeça do Milo, que acabou desmaiando. Mas não foi só essa vez que nós tocamos alguma coisa.- falou Shura rindo ao se lembrar da cena.

- E quando mais?- perguntou Andres, que adorava música.

- Nós tínhamos uma atividade chamada Show de Talentos.- disse Shaka.

- E o que é isso?- perguntou Mitra.

- Um showzinho no meio de cada ano pra demonstrar que cada aprendiz não era só uma máquina de guerra.

- Oh, não. Era uma máquina de pagar mico também. – riu Milo.- Era assim, os mestres nos davam algum tema e nós tínhamos um mês pra criar algo. Certa vez ele deram o tema "músicas regionais", bom isso deu muito o quê falar.

- E o que você fizeram?- perguntou Andres.

- Os gregos, Milo, Aioria, Saga, Kanon e Aioros, se juntaram e fizeram uma apresentação de música grega, ficou muito legal. Tanto que eles quase foram expulso do palco pelo público.- falou Afrodite rindo.- O Mu e o Shaka tocaram uma música indiana, com cítara. Ninguém aplaudiu.

Shiryu abriu a boca, surpreendido. Os outros rolaram os olhos.

- Não gostaram? – perguntou o dragão, horrorizado.

- Digamos que ninguém reclamou.- falou Shaka com as bochechas coradas.

- Lógico! – riu Milo. – Não tinha ninguém acordado quando vocês acabaram de tocar.-Risos.- O Aldebaran cantou algumas música brasileiras. Nós rimos muito quando ele tocou pandeiro, quase quebrou, mas as músicas eram boas!

- E o senhor, mestre? O que tocou?- perguntou Hyoga, se surpreendendo ao ver Kamus e Afrodite trocarem um olhar, envergonhados, mas quem respondeu foi Saga:

- Kamus e Afrodite, a fabulosa orquestra de dois componentes!- Saga e os outros riram.- O Kamus sabia tocar violino e o Afrodite, flauta. O show foi excelente, até o Afrodite, que estava mascando chiclet, assoprar a flauta junto com o chiclet, que foi parar na cara do Dante. Daí começou uma grande briga.

- Mas e quando o Máscara e o Shura tocaram Stairway to Heaven? Não acabava nunca! E eles ainda se empolgaram e resolveram improvisar.- falou Aioria.

- Deu pra ir ao banheiro e fazer um lanche – lembrou Shaka.

- Deu pra dar uma boa cochilada...- falou Mu, rindo.

- Deu pra ler um livro... – sorriu Kamus.

- Traidores! – resmungaram Afrodite e Milo.

- Nós ouvimos até o final! Acho que o Dante, o Asterion e o Misty também. Bom, aplausos houve...- falou Milo.

- E vaias também!- disse Aioria.- Aquilo tava mais chato que teatro de fantoche!

- _Coño_, o ano do teatro!

- Que história é essa?- perguntou Shina, vendo que Marin não parava de rir.

- Quando o Saga era Grande Mestre, ele nos propôs, em grupo fazer uma peça de Shakespeare, e nós, idiotas como éramos, aceitamos. Seria realmente uma comédia, se não fosse uma tragédia.- Falou Shura se lembrando do enorme mico.- Nós fizemos um sorteio de qual peça, e adivinhem em qual caiu?

- "A Megera Domada"?- perguntou Saori.

- "A Tempestade"?- arriscou Kiko.

- "Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão"?- perguntou Shyriu.

- "Muito barulho por nada"?- arriscou Shun.

- "Cleópatra"?- perguntou Mitra, tendo certeza que esquecia de alguma peça importante.

- Vocês se esqueceram da mais famosa!- falou Kamus com um sorriso de lado.

- "Romeu e Julieta"!- exclamou Arine.

- Isso mesmo! Pra não dar briga na hora de escolher os personagens, nós fizemos sorteio, não poderia reclamar do personagem que saísse.- falou Shaka se lembrando.- Eu fiquei com o papel do Mercúrio. Foi muito difícil fingir que era um festeiro incorrigível.

- Eu fiquei com o papel da mãe da Julieta!- falou Mu.

- Aldebaran ficou como ama da Julieta e o Aioria ficou como pai da Julieta. Da pra imaginar esses dois daquele modo?- perguntou Milo rindo.

- Você foi pior! Teve que fazer o padre!- resmungou Aioria.- Nem sabia as falas!

- O pai do Romeu foi o Shura, e eu fui o Romeu.- falou Kamus.

- E quem fez a Julieta? Foi você Afrodite?-perguntou Shun.

- Seria a glória, meu amor, mas não. Eu fui o Paris.

- Mas quem era a Julieta? – falou Seiya impaciente... – Se não era Afrodite, então... só faltou o...

Todo mundo já estava há muito tempo olhando para um Máscara da Morte emburrado, pra variar.

- Era ele, com uma trança enorme, feita com aplique e um vestido em que vivia pisando na barra, caindo nos ensaios e desesperando nosso diretor com o monte de palavrões falados.- respondeu Shaka.

– Bom, então no dia, essa Julieta mal-criada já conseguia andar com o vestido sem cair e sem falar tantos palavrões, o padre já conhecia alguma seqüência de falas, Mercúrio já parecia mais encrenqueiro. Tudo _très chic, très parfait_, exceto talvez a cena do casamento, em que o Máscara conseguiu cair na hora de entrar no palco e o Milo esqueceu as falas. Mas tudo bem, até que chegou na cena da morte da Julieta. Eu só tinha que colocar meu rosto próximo do dele, fingindo o beijo, foi assim que ensaiamos, claro que depois de um tempão tentando convencê-lo... cof cof...

- E? – perguntou Kiko ansioso, a mesma dúvida nos olhos de todos os outros.

- E que nos ensaios não tinha um pentelho chamado Misty de Lagarto. – bufou Afrodite. – Ao ver o Kamus fingindo beijar o Máscara ele deu um grito na platéia e disse alto: "Oh, minha deusa! Por que não me chamaram pra ser a Julieta? Eu beijaria você, meu lindo francês, sem problemas!".

- Daí essa outra biba ciumenta respondeu lá do canto dela: "Acha que ele ia se rebaixar a tanto? Ele é um cavaleiro de ouro, remelenta. Se fosse o caso, eu o beijaria!" – Aioria ria, ao se lembrar. – Logo Misty e ele estavam batendo boca na beirada do palco. Pouco tempo depois outro idiota subiu e pulou em cima de Afrodite, querendo arrancar os seus cabelos arrumados. De repente, já estavam rolando pelo palco, se tornando o verdadeiro espetáculo da noite.

- Nós todos ganhamos um belo castigo depois disso!!!- lembrou Milo fazendo uma careta de dor.

- Quem quiser assistir o espetáculo armado por eles é só pedir, eu gravei tudo.- falou Saga, vendo várias mãos se levantarem.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, amanhã na Casa de Aquário às 7 horas! Tragam pipoca!- disse Kanon.

- Por que na minha Casa?- perguntou Kamus irritado.

- Porque você é a criatura mais anti-social do Santuário, e o único que tem home-theather e TV de plasma 49 polegadas.- respondeu Milo dando o assunto por encerrado.- Não adianta discutir! Nós não vamos mudar de idéia!

- Mas e quem disse que eu... cof cof... deixo?- perguntou Kamus, voltando a tossir.

- Seu bobo, viu só?! Acabou voltando a ficar ruim!- repreendeu-o Milo.- Arine, leva o Cubo-de-Gelo de volta pra casa e faz ele dormir, ele ainda não melhorou.

- Eu sabia, você estava tossindo bastante enquanto conversávamos e ainda me disse que não era nada! Se não melhorar até amanhã, você vai pro médico, querendo ou não!- falou Arine se levantando e puxando Kamus junto, não dando brecha pra ele reclamar.- Não adianta reclamar.

Kamus sabia que com ela não adiantava discutir, mas de qualquer modo ele realmente não estava se sentindo bem, a tontura voltara e parecia que a bebida tinha piorado tudo, pois não conseguia respirar direito.

- _Merde! Bonne nuit_!- falou Kamus sendo arrastado pra fora, sem reclamar, sabia que sua irmã era teimosa tanto quanto ele.

- _Bonne nuit_, ou melhor dizendo, _bonjour_!- disse Arine la da porta, vendo que o relógio marcava 4h.- Vamos logo, cabeça dura!

Quando os dois saíram, os outros caíram na gargalhada.

- Finalmente alguém que faça o Kamus obedecer!- disse Aioria, enxugando as lagrimas de riso que se formaram.- Ai, minha barriga dói de tanto rir!

Eles continuaram conversando por mais uma meia hora, até que Mé dormiu apoiado no ombro de Mitra e Marin deu um enorme bocejo.

- Oria, podemos ir dormir, eu to com sono...- falou Marin manhosamente.- E se não formos logo não vai dar tempo...

- Claro! Akane, você poderia...

- Não se preocupe, eu já combinei de dormir na casa do Aioros junto com a mana.- respondeu Akane já se retirando.- Boa noite!- e desapareceu porta afora.

Nessa hora Mé acordou e olhou, zonzo, ao redor.

- Acho que vocês estão certos! Hora de a festa acabar, amanhã vocês têm muito o quê fazer!- falou Saori dando um enorme bocejo e puxando Seiya pra cima.- Até amanhã.

Pouco a pouco todos foram saindo e de despedindo, sendo Milo o último, que teve o cuidado de passar nos aposentos da Casa de Aquário pra ver se Kamus estava bem.

Encontrou-o dormindo, respirando com dificuldade e com o rosto bastante corado. Chegou mais perto para constatar que estava com uma febre bem alta. Decidiu ficar por ali e cuidar dele, não sabia se Arine ainda estava acordada.

Foi no armário do banheiro pegar algum remédio pra febre, um pano e uma bacia com água. Deixou na cômoda, sentou-se numa cadeira perto da cama e colocou um termômetro em Kamus para ver com quanto estava de febre. Depois de alguns minutos o termômetro deu um bip e Milo foi verificar. 41ºC. Molhou o pano e ficou passando na testa pra ver se a febre diminuía. Ele ficou assim por mais um tempo, até o cansaço o alcançar e ele dormir com a cabeça apoiada na cama.

AVISO: NÃO POSTAREI O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ATÉ TER O DOBRO DE REVIEWS QUE TENHO AGORA, OU SEJA, SEIS.

Oiiiiii!

Dessa vez não demorei muito pra postar o capítulo o'... ¬¬' mentira... demorei sim, visto que ele tá pronto há um mês e meio. Mas faze o q, demora ter que corrigir tudo sozinha!

Vocês já leram o aviso, e não acho q seja golpe baixo, quanto mais reviews mais inspiração eu tenho pra continuar!

Ah sim, tenho uma enquête pra vcs:

**Quem faz par com quem?**

_Aioros (to pensando em colocar ele com o Julian, influencia da Somoyo! )_

_Aldebaran_

_Daniel_

_Andres_

_Maya_

_Akane_

_Eilan_

**Próximo capítulo: Primeiro dia no Santuário**

E como prometido:

O Mito da Criação do Mundo

"No momento infinito, antes de tudo, a Deusa levantou-se do Caos e deu nascimento a Ela mesma. Isto foi antes de qualquer coisa ter nascido, até Ela própria. E quando separou os céus das águas, Ela dançou sobre elas. Conforme Ela dançava, assim aumentava o seu êxtase e em Seu êxtase Ela criou tudo o que existe.

Seus movimentos provocaram os ventos e assim o elemento Ar nasceu e respirou, e a Deusa nomeou a Si mesma de: Arianrhod, Cardea e Astarte.

E faísca saíram de Seus pés conforme Ela dançava e brilhavam como o Sol, e as estrelas se prenderam em Seus cabelos. Os cometas passavam sobre Ela e assim o elemento Fogo nasceu e a Deusa nomeou a si mesma de Sunna, Vesta e Pele.

Sob Seus pés moviam-se as águas formando ondas e assim os rios e lagos passaram a fluir e Ela nomeou a i mesma de: Binah, Mari Morgaine e Lakshmi.

E procurando descansar Seus pés na dança, produziu a Terra de modo que as margens dos rios e dos mares fossem os Seus pés; as terras férteis, o Seu ventre; as montanhas, os Seus seios fartos; e Seus cabelos, todas as coisas que crescem; e a Deusa nomeou a Si mesma de: Ceridwen, Demeter, a mãe do milho. E Ela se tornou aquela que é, foi e será, nascida de Sua própria dança sagrada, do prazer cósmico e da alegria infinita.

Ela sorriu e criou a mulher à Sua própria imagem, para ser a Sua própria sacerdotisa. De seus elementos, Terra, Ar, Fogo e Água, a Deusa criou o seu consorte para lhe dar amor, prazer, companheirismo e para compartilhar.

A Deusa então falou às suas filhas:

-Eu sou a Lua que iluminará os seus caminhos e revelará os seus ritmos.

-Eu sou a dançarina e a Dança.

-Eu me movo sem movimento.

-Eu sou o Sol que dá calor pra germinar e crescer.

-Eu sou tudo o que será.

-Eu sou o vento que virá ao seu chamado e as águas que oferecem alegria.

-Eu sou o Fogo da dança da vida e a Terra abaixo de seus pés dançantes.

-Eu dou a todas as minhas Sacerdotisas três aspectos que são meus:

-Eu sou Artêmis, a Donzela dos animais e a virgen da caça.

-Eu sou Ísis, a Grande Mãe.

-Eu sou Ngame, a deusa ancestral que sopra a mortalha.

- Eu serei chamada por milhões de outros nomes.

-Chamem por Mim, minhas filhas, e saibam que Eu sou Nêmesis. Nós todas somos Donzelas, Mães e Anciãs.

-Oferecemos nossa energia criada ao espírito das mulheres que foram, que virão e ao espírito das mulheres que crescerão.

-E ASSIM IREMOS EVOLUIR JUNTAS"


	6. O primeiro dia no santuário

**6 – O Primeiro Dia no Santuário**

Milo acordou cedo (para os padrões dele, claro) e viu que havia um cobertor ao seu redor. Olhando em volta, percebeu que Arine estava sentada em uma cadeira do outro lado da cama, passando um pano na testa de Kamus, que respirava com um pouco de dificuldade. Levantou-se rapidamente, o que fez com que sua cabeça doesse, e chamando a atenção de Arine.

- Acordou? Há uma aspirina na cômoda.-falou voltando sua atenção para Kamus.- Obrigado por cuidar dele enquanto eu estava dormindo.- falou abrindo um pequeno sorriso, extremamente parecido com os que Kamus raramente dava.

- Que nada! Eu devo muito pro Kamus, ele sempre cuidou de mim!- falou Milo se espreguiçando.- Ele melhorou? Ontem ele tava com 41ºC de febre.

- Não, agora ta com 42ºC. Eu estou ficando realmente preocupada...

- É, quando o Pingüim fica doente a coisa é séria! Sempre foi assim.

Os dois ficaram contemplando o rosto de Kamus em silêncio. Amvos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Arine foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

- Você poderia me ajudar a levá-lo ao médico?- pediu.

- Claro! Só deixe-me trocar de roupa, avisar o Kiko e pegar as chaves do carro, já volto para pegá-lo!- disse e saiu do quarto, indo em direção à Escorpião.

Arine voltou à atenção para Kamus, lembrando-se da cena que vira ao acordar.

**Flashback**

Arine acordou sonolenta, mal eram sete e meia. Decidiu passar no quarto do irmão para ver se ele estava bem, o que, de certa forma, duvidava. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Milo dormindo com a cabeça apoiada na cama, uma bacia e um pano ao lado. Porém surpreendeu-se ainda mais.

Kamus tremeu de frio e Milo, inconscientemente, procurou pela sua mão, só parando quando encontrou e pegou-a, fazendo Kamus se acalmar e sua expressão suavizar.

Arine rapidamente percebeu o motivo disto, e sorriu. Não via problemas, desde que ele fosse feliz, e ao que parecia ele seria. Voltou pro seu quarto, pegou um cobertor e tapou o grego, depositando um beijo na sua testa, num gesto quase maternal.

- Cuide bem do meu irmão...- murmurou e afastando e indo em direção à cozinha.

**Fim do Flashback**

Arine voltou a realidade com a volta de Milo, que agora vestia uma calça de brim escura e uma camiseta vermelha com uma caveira negra na manga, usava um allstar preto, e estava prendendo os cabelos num rabo de cavalo.

- Pronto, já deixei um recado para o Kiko avisando que eu ia levar vocês dois ao hospital.- disse Milo pegando Kamus no colo.

Eles saíram da Casa de Aquário, com Milo carregando Kamus como se fosse a mais preciosa e delicada boneca de porcelana. Arine, de vez em quando, lançava olhares para os dois e sorria intimamente com o cuidado de Milo com Kamus. Passaram por Capricórnio e Sagitário tranqüilamente, não havia ninguém acordado. Em escorpião encontraram um Kiko sonâmbulo caminhando pelos corredores da casa.

Milo depositou Kamus no chão encostado em uma pilastra e empurrou Kiko de volta para o quarto, fechando a porta e deixando uma Arine incrédula pra trás, que ficou mais espantada ao ouvir Kiko gritar "Devolva meu bolo de chocolate!". Logo retornou, pegou Kamus de novo e murmurou um "desculpa" totalmente constrangido.

A Casa de Libra estava, obviamente, vazia, seu morador dormia, muito bem acompanhado, diga-se de passagem, no quarto do Grande Mestre. Em Virgem encontraram Shaka e Mitra a conversar tranqüilamente entre as escadarias de Virgem e Leão.

- Bom dia Milo, bom dia Arine.- disse Shaka sem se virar pra trás.

- Bom di... O que aconteceu com o senhor Kamus?- perguntou Mitra se virando para poder cumprimentá-los, mas se surpreendendo ao ver Kamus no colo de Milo.

- Ele piorou de madrugada e o estamos levando ao hospital.- respondeu Arine sem pestanejar e continuando a caminhar.

- Ah, Shaka será que você já poderia ir preparando o chá? Logo os resto vai acordar, e vão vir aqui pedir.- disse Milo.- E não se esquece de guardar um pouco pra mim.

- Vamos logo Milo!- falou Arine já mais abaixo na escadaria.

- Até mais tarde!- disse Milo correndo com Kamus até Arine.

Os dois continuaram descendo as escadas em silêncio, até chegarem à Áries,

- Mé! Pega o comprimido pra dor de cabeça no banheiro e traz um balde que eu acho que vou vomitar!- "Já vou" uma voz respondeu da cozinha- Fala mais baixo, parece que a minha cabeça vai explodir. Ah, e fecha a janela que a luz ta me incomodando!- era Mu com uma tremenda ressaca.

Mé passou ao lado deles com um balde enorme e uns panos, parecendo estar naquela correria já há algum tempo.

- Ei Mé!- Milo o chamou quando ele chegou mais perto par ver se precisavam de algo.- Vai até Virgem pedir pro Shaka o chá anti-ressaca que ele ta fazendo.

- Chá anti-ressaca?- perguntou confuso.

- Sim um chá bem famoso aqui no Santuário. Avisa que é pro Mu que é capaz do Shaka vir correndo cuidar pessoalmente dele.- Milo piscou o olho e continuou o caminho até uma impaciente Arine.

Enquanto os dois estavam descendo as escadas, encontraram um monte de tijolos com alguém soterrado, pois só dava para ver as pernas. Provavelmente o cavaleiro de ontem. "Bem feito!" pensou Milo.

Continuaram caminhando, agora muito mais rápido, até o estacionamento, em busca do carro de Milo. Logo o avistaram, afinal é impossível um Mitsubishi Eclipse vermelho com um escorpião preto pintado na porta não chamar a atenção.

- Credo! Mas pra que um carro tão chamativo?- espantou-se Arine.

- Eu gosto!- defendeu-se Milo abrindo a porta, pra Arine entrar.- Ganhei ele num cassino junto com uma moto!

- Eu não acredito!- falou Arine, enquanto se sentava no banco, incrédula por Milo freqüentar esses lugares.- pensei que os cavaleiros fossem mais santos.

Milo deu uma gargalhada.

- Mas é claro que somos Santos! Pra agüentar aquela chatonilda só sendo um santo com muita paciência!

Milo abriu a porta, não dando bola pro olhar inconformado de Arine. Colocou Kamus no banco de trás e foi pro outro lado. Arine ainda deu um olhar estranho para Milo antes de entrar. Ele entrou, pôs os óculos escuros (Arine a essa hora já tinha desistido de tentar entender) e deu a partida, indo em direção ao hospital da fundação, feito especialmente para cavaleiros.

Algum tempo depois no Santuário...

Os cavaleiro e aprendizes acordavam e iam se dirigindo (leia rastejando) para o refeitório, com uma cara pior que a outra.

- Ai, fazia tempo que eu não bebia tanto!- reclamou Aioros desabando ao lado de Shura, que estava com cara de quem ia vomitar.

- _Usted ni bebeó mucho_!- replicou Shura.- Olha o estado dos outros.

Aioros olhou em volta e viu Saga e Kanon se apoiando um no outro tentando se sentar na sua frente (por causa das roupas iguais não dava nem pra saber quem era quem); Afrodite com enormes olheiras que nem a maquiagem conseguia disfarçar; Máscara apoiando Katherine, que puxava Deimos, que estava com uma cara mais mau-humorada ainda; Maya e Akane, que conversavam com Andres, com a cabeça deitada na mesa; e Andres segurando a cabeça como se fosse explodir. Realmente os únicos que pareciam bem eram Aldebaran e Daniel, que conversavam animadamente; Marin e Aioria, que já estavam aos beijos; e Eilan, mas esta parecia estar dormindo sentada, pois mantinha os olhos fechados.

- É, tem razão, vocês estão com cara de vagabundo.- disse Aioros na maior naturalidade, e interrompendo Shura, que iria revidar.- Acho que sua cobrinha chegou.- disse apontando pra porta, por onde Shina entrava no refeitório com uma cara ainda mais mau-humorada que Máscara.

- Shina_, mi amor, viene hablar conozco._- falou Shura acenando para Shina, que se dirigiu a mesa deles.

- Onde esta este _maledeto _Shaka com o chá?!- bufou, completamente irritada.

Na mesma hora apareciam Mitra, Mé, Shaka e Mu, este último parecendo que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento e sendo apoiado por Shaka, que trazia uma jarra enorme de chá.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram, os outros imediatamente fizeram fila.

- Ta aqui o chá, e vê se não exageram nas bebidas de novo!- disse Shaka lançando um olhar reprovador para Mu, Kanon, Shura e companhia.

Cada um pegou uma xícara do chá, que, mesmo com um gosto ruim, tinha a capacidade de acabar com a ressaca (uma receita indiana que Shaka não dava nem sob tortura). A maioria fez uma careta ao tomar o primeiro gole, mas mesmo assim continuaram. Não deu nem meia hora e todos já estavam se sentindo muito melhor, mesmo que nem todos os efeitos tivessem sumido (como a dor de cabeça de Mu, por exemplo), mas era o suficiente para conseguirem colocar alguma coisa no estômago.

Uma hora e meia depois Milo chegou ao refeitório com uma cara cansada e de poucos amigos, com um Kiko emburrado ao seu lado.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Milo, o maior preguiçoso do Santuário, acordando cedo!- gozou Kanon.

- Cala a boca Lagartixa!

- Mas que mau-humor todo é esse Miluxo?- perguntou Afrodite abrindo um enorme bocejo.

- Acordar cedo! Hunf! Ninguém merece!- bufou Kiko, se sentando ao lado de Milo.

- Mas esse horário não é cedo.- falou alguém lá da porta.

Todos se viraram pra ver Saori e os cindo Cavaleiro de Bronze superiores entrando, todos com enormes caras de sono. Dessa vez Saori não vestia um longo vestido branco (Milagre!), e sim com um vestido verde claro acima do joelho e o cabelo preso em uma trança.

Afrodite e Katherine foram os primeiros a perceberem a mudança de visual e começaram a cochichar enquanto eles se sentavam em uma mesa próxima.

- Será que algum E.T. a abduziu?- perguntou Afrodite.

- Eu acho que ela bateu a cabeça!- falou Katherine.

- Eu acho que algum deus a está controlando!- sugeriu Kanon, que estava perto e escutou a conversa.

- Nem me diga uma coisa dessas!- exclamou Afrodite fazendo um "chega pra lá" com as mãos.

- O que _usteds_ estão discutindo aí?- perguntou Andres.

- O motivo da mudança de visual da Saori!- falou Katherine.

Nessa hora Eilan se engasgou com o suco, fazendo os quatro olharem interrogativamente pra ela.

- Ah... é que... bem...

- Desembucha logo!- falou Kanon impaciente.

- Eu... fui aos aposentos dela e... joguei fora os vestidos brancos...- murmurou constrangida.

Afrodite e Katherine abriram enormes sorrisos, enquanto Kanon e Andres se seguravam pra não rir e davam palmadas nas costas dela como agradecimento. Tudo isso fora os vários sorrisos que apareceram nas pessoas que estavam por perto.

- Mas e quem disse que eu acordei agora?!- replicou Milo, alheio aos cochichos dos outros.

- Não? E por que só veio agora?- perguntou Saga.

- Porque eu tive que levar os Cubos-de-Gelo pro hospital, oras!- falou se servindo de uma torrada com manteiga.

- Meu mestre está bem?- perguntou Hyoga preocupado, sentado ao lado de Shun, que dormia com a cabeça pendendo sobre o prato.

- Não.- finalmente Milo notou os olhares dos outros para ele.- Ele passou a madrugada toda com febre alta e tossindo bastante. Daí a Arine me pediu pra levá-los ao médico.

- E o médico disse o que ele tem?- perguntou Mu preocupado.

- Pneumonia, e está bem ruim, parece que fez muito mal pro pulmão por ele não ter se cuidado nem procurado um médico antes. Que teimoso!- reclamou Milo, mas podia-se notar a preocupação em seus olhos.- Ele vai ter que ficar no hospital alguns dias, até se recuperar. Enquanto isso nós ficamos responsáveis por mostrar o Santuário pra Arine.

- E onde ela está?- perguntou Mitra.

- Foi trocar de roupa, logo ela deve ir pra cá.

- E você, Kiko? Por que está de mau-humor?- perguntou Saori.

- Porque eu não dormi bem!

- Não dormiu bem porque é sonâmbulo!- falou Milo.- Me fez passar vergonha na frente da Arine!

- Ele também é sonâmbulo?!- exclamou Seiya da outra mesa.

- Por quê? Você é?

- Era.- Falou orgulhoso.- Não sou mais há alguns anos!

- E isso trazia problemas?- perguntou Akane curiosa.

- Muitos!- responderam Hyoga, Ikki, Shun e Shiryu.

- No começo ele só falava dormindo. Mas ainda sim era horrível, dedurava todo mundo durante o sono.- falou Hyoga fazendo uma careta.

- Só parou quando passou uma semana amordaçado. Daí ele começou a andar durante o sono. Tatsumi teve que amarrá-lo na cama. Mas não passou.- falou Ikki.

- Mas quando ele retornou da Grécia não tinha mais problema nenhum! O que foi que você fez Marin?-perguntou Shiryu.

- Deixei ele dormir ao ar livre por uma semana. Em uma semana ele caiu em buracos, se arranhou em galhos e espinhos, bateu a cara em árvores... Mas no fim acabou tudo.- respondeu Marin, calmamente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Uau, que didática incrível. – falou Deimos, sendo seguido por um assobio de Máscara.

- O Kamus também te tratava assim Hyoga?- perguntou Milo vendo uma pequena cicatriz no nariz de Hyoga.

- Não, ele se matava sozinho!- falou Saga se lembrando de um episódio que Kamus lhe contara por carta quando estava na Sibéria.- Sabem aquela cicatriz no nariz? O Pato tava aprendendo a esquiar e não viu uma árvore no caminho...

- Mas eu desviei!- se defendeu.- E não me chame de Pato!

- Da primeira e da segunda sim, mas se ao invés de ficar se gabando você tivesse prestado atenção no caminho, não teria tropeçado numa pedra, descido o resto da montanha rolando, nem teria batido com tudo num poste perto da estrada e caído num lixão.- falou Saga rindo, não dando bola pra cara de Hyoga.

- Então é por isso que você tem trauma de esquiar!- entendeu Shun, que havia acabado de acordar, quase que caindo de cara no prato com mingau.

Hyoga fechou ainda mais a cara, fazendo com que os outros rissem.

- E você Shiryu? Sofreu algum acidente engraçado?- pergunto Shura, que apesar de tudo, tinha simpatizado com dele.

- Bom, eu sempre fui sossegado e tomava cuidado com o que fazia.- respondeu.

- Exceto aquela Páscoa, né?- falou Dohko lá do outro canto de modo divertido.

Os cavaleiros que estavam ali o olharam interrogativamente. Shiryu corou, deu um suspiro e confessou.

- Bom, naquela Páscoa o Dohko disse que tinha comprado alguns ovos de chocolate e escondido próximo à cachoeira. Era pra eu procurar, pois isso fazia parte do treinamento. Fazendo parte do treinamento eu achava que estaria em um lugar extremamente difícil de se encontrar.

- E você foi procurar nos lugares mais perigosos e idiotas. Naquela caverna em que tinha uma família de ursos, no topo daquela árvore em que você conseguiu chegar ao topo e ficar preso até o galho quebrar, dentro de um ninho de formigas, na parte de baixo do penhasco em que eu ficava sentado. Como se eu fosse idiota de esconder em um lugar daqueles.- falou Dohko rindo, fazendo Shiryu corar e os outros arregalarem os olhos.

- E o senhor não fez nada pra me impedir né Mestre?!

- E perder a oportunidade de lhe dar uma lição e me divertir? Nunca! Bom, quer dizer, até você ter aquela idéia maluca de procurar na árvore da cachoeira.

- Aquela árvore quebrada que está pendurada na beirada da cachoeira?-perguntou Seiya se lembrando de quando tinha ido lá.

- Essa mesma. Ele resolveu ir até a ponta pra ver se estava escondido, mas o galho não agüentou o peso e caiu, com o Shiryu junto. A Shunrei estava esperando ele na beira do lago, toda preocupada. Coitadinha, até ela sabia como essa busca ia terminar.

- E onde estavam os ovos?- perguntou Milo.

- Em baixo da minha cama...- murmurou Shiryu constrangido.

Gargalhadas. O café da manhã era sempre divertido assim, quase sempre com histórias de micos ou fofocas.

- Isso me lembra quando o Mu ficou desesperado procurando uma ferramenta de consertar armaduras e ela tava na mão dele! Ele correu o Santuário todo atrás dela.- falou Afrodite.

- Falando em Santuário, nós poderíamos mostrar o Santuário pros pirralhos juntos. –falou Aioria.

- Não me inclua no grupo "pirralhos", eu sou mais velha do que você!- exclamou Maya cruzando os braços.

Antes que mais uma discussão começasse, Arine entrou no refeitório, chamando a atenção dos outros. Ela estava igual as outras aprendizes, com uma corsário preta e uma baby-look branca, e o cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto com as duas madeixas na frente.

- Ei Geleira, vem sentar com a gente!- chamou Kiko.

Arine não deu bola nem pro pedido nem pro apelido, indo se sentar em outra mesa com o intuito de se manter longe daqueles loucos. Mas sua idéia não deu certo pois de acordo com os cavaleiros "se os Cavaleiros não vão à festa, a festa vai até eles". Quando deu por si, a maioria dos Cavaleiros e aprendizes já tinham se sentado na mesma mesa que ela.

- Lá se vai o meu tranqüilo café da manhã!- murmurou.

- Oh Geleira, nós vamos fazer um tour pelo Santuário logo depois do café da manhã, acho melhor você ir pra casa e pegar um papel pra fazer o mapa do Santuário pra não se perder.- falou Kiko se sentando ao lado dela só pra provocar.

Os outros riram.

- Não se preocupe Kiko, eu não tenho um intelecto de inseto como você.- rebateu ácida.

- Ohhhhhhhh! Parece que o Cubo-de-Gelo tem senso de humor!- falou Kiko sarcasticamente.- Só falta saber se tem coração!

- Pelo menos não sou eu que ando dormindo e gritando coisas como "roubaram o meu bolo de chocolate"!- rebateu ironicamente.

- Ai, parece que eu to vendo o Milo e o Kamus versão Jr. discutindo!- falou Shaka batendo a mão na testa ao ver Kiko revidar.

- Se preocupa não, loiro. Se esses dois forem iguais aos irmãos eles vão acabar em casamento!- falou Saga dando uns tapinhas no ombro de Shaka, que riu com a afirmação mais que verdadeira.

Eles realmente só se intrometeram na briga ao ver que eles estava quase se socando, o que não deve ter demorado nem cinco minutos.

- Será que vocês não podiam ficar sem brigar só essa semana?!- falou Mu segurando Kiko, que estava com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

- Eu acho que eles são crianças demais pra conseguir ficar uma semana sem brigar!- disse Saga displicentemente.

- Eu concordo, mano!- disse Maya entendendo o jogo.

- Eu não sou criança, ele(a) é que é!- falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo olhando pra eles e apontando pra o outro, mas logo voltaram a se encarar com raiva.

- Viu só? Não conseguem nem ficar cinco minutos sem brigar!- disse Saga.

- Nós conseguimos ficar uma semana sem brigar! Vocês vão ver só!- exclamou Kiko se desvencilhando de Mu.

Arine e Kiko fizeram um acordo só com olhar, não brigariam AQUELA semana. Os dois estavam com o orgulho ferido, mas iriam provar que podiam ser mais civilizados que os outros.

- Ótimo, agora que tal se vocês pedissem desculpas e apertassem as mãos?- falou Shaka. Mas vendo que nem deles se moveu.- Agora!

Os dois, muito a contra-gosto, murmuraram "desculpa", e, muito lentamente, se deram a mão, mas retiraram mais rápido que um piscar de olhos.

- Ótimo, agora que os dois já se entenderam, vamos ao tour pelo Santuário!- falou Kanon se levantando e quase correndo para a saída.

- Não acredito! Ele é mais infantil que os outros dois!- disse Maya balançando a cabeça, sendo consolada por Aioros.

Saga deu uma risada e se levantou pra ver aonde Kanon tinha ido. Mal ele se aproximou das escadas e Kanon voltou correndo, quase o atropelando.

- Achei o que eu estava procurando!- falou mostrando um papel todo amassado.- Ta aqui o roteiro!

- Deixe-me ver isso aqui!- falou Saga pegando o papel da mão de Kanon e estranhando ele ter uma lista dessas.

A cada linha que Saga ia lendo, mais e mais vermelho ia ficando, a ponto da cara já estar roxa. Isso só serviu para aumentar a curiosidade do resto.

- Kanon! Leva isso de volta agora!- Saga quase gritou, sua cara estava tão vermelha que o escarlate pareceria rosinha perto do rosto dele.

- Agora não adianta mais, se trouxe isso pra cá nós queremos ver!- disse Mu usando sua telecinese pra trazer a folha de papel até ele e mais o montinho de cavaleiros e aprendizes ao seu redor ler.

Assim que a folha chegou ás mãos de Mu, Saga ficou roxo de vergonha, mas Kanon pareceu nem se importar muito, pelo contrário, ele até estava no montinho tentando ler.

À medida que Mu ia lendo, mais e mais corado ia ficando, tanto de raiva quanto de vergonha, assim como alguns outros. Mas quando terminaram de ler, caíram na gargalhada.

- O que está escrito aí que eu não consigo ler?!- falou Dohko, vendo Shura rolar no chão de tanto rir.

Mu não conseguiu falar, estava tendo falta de ar de tanto rir, então simplesmente virou o papel na direção de Dohko, que leu:

_**Locais pra transar com o Saga**_

_No trono do Grande Mestre __**ok**_

_Atrás do lixão na entrada do Santuário __**ok**_

_Na oficina da Casa de Áries_

_Na banheira de hidromassagem da Casa de Aquário_

_No quarto da Saori __**ok**_

_Na cozinha do Refeitório __**ok**_

_Na entrada da Casa de Peixes __**ok**_

_Nas escadarias entre Sagitário e Capricórnio __**ok**_

_Na sala da Casa de Virgem __**ok**_

_No jardim das Árvores Gêmeas_

_No coliseu __**ok**_

_No carro da Fundação __**ok**_

_Em cima da Casa de Câncer __**ok**_

_Na boate Vida Louca __**ok**_

_No palácio de Poseidon __**ok**_

_No teto da sala da Casa de Escorpião __**ok**_

E a lista continuava com mais uns 75 itens, a maioria com um **ok**. Ninguém se agüentou ao terminar de ler a lista, estavam rolando no chão de tanto rir, tanto da lista quanto da cara de Saga, que havia piorado ao ver Kanon contando pra Shion e Dohko os melhores lugares.

- Nossa, Hahahahahaha!!! Maya, não sabia que seus irmãos eram tão tarados assim!- falou Akane "parando" de rir.

- Nem eu!

- Você deve ser tão tarada quanto eles!

- Ta certo que nós somos trigêmeos, mas eu nasci numa bolsa separada dos dois, ou seja, eles são uni e eu sou bi. Então não sou tão parecida com eles!- falou Maya agitando freneticamente as mãos, como se isso fosse terrível.

- Disso eu não sabia!- exclamou Aioros, que havia ouvido a conversa das duas.

E engataram numa conversa sobre as diferenças entre gêmeos bi vitelinos e uni vitelinos.

Num outro canto, Dohko e Kanon discutiam as melhores posições e lugares, para o desespero de Shion e Saga, ainda mais por ter uma platéia ouvindo a conversa.

- Já tentou no armário de vassouras do Templo?- perguntou Dohko, não dando bola para os outros, principalmente Shion.

- Ainda não, mas te aconselho a tentar no vestiário na hora do banho dos Cavaleiros de Prata.- respondia Kanon.

- Olha por quem fomos nos apaixonar!- murmurou Shion pra Saga, que estava quase chorando.- Pelo amor de Zeus, parem de falar isso na frente de todo mundo!- pediu Shion escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Mas e quem disse que os dois haviam escutado?! Saga respirou fundo e falou ameaçadoramente:

- Kanon, se você não parar de falar agora, greve de sexo!- apelou, era sua última cartada.

- O mesmo vale pra você, Dohko!- disse Shion desistindo de pedir. Aquela era a última alternativa, pois nem ele sabia se conseguiria cumprir.

Os dois pararam na hora, vendo que eles falavam sério. Isso só aumentou o coro de risadas.

- Vamos parar logo com a sacanagem e fazer o tour!- disse Saori cansada de só ouvi-los falar sobre sexo.

- Você não vai com a gente, vai?- perguntou Kanon, vendo seu tour "minuciosamente planejado" ir pelo ralo.

- Mas é claro que vo...- de repente o telefone de Saori toca.- Só um instante. Alô!... Sim é ela... Como?! Será que vocês não sabem resolver isso sem mim?!... Agora?! Mas eu estou ocupad... O que?! Vocês são uns inúteis, idiotas, sem cérebros! Como puderam deixar isso chegar a esse ponto?!... Não me fala mais nada! To indo pra'í agora mesmo! E se até eu chegar vocês não tiverem resolvido SERÃO TODOS DEMITIDOS!- Saori gritou tão alto, que o grito ecoou por todo o Santuário, fora o telefone, que chegou a quebrar.

- Al...algum problema Saori?- perguntou Seiya temeroso, vendo a face vermelha de raiva.

- Todos! Aqueles inúteis não sabem fazer nada sem mim! Você e Shiryu voltam comigo pro Japão agora!- Saori quase gritou a ordem.- Primeiro meus vestidos, depois o Camus vai pro hospital deixando todo o serviço pra mim, e agora isso! Eu ainda mato alguém!

Saori saiu a passos furiosos, sendo seguida por Seiya e Shiryu, este último estando emburrado. Mas foi só eles desaparecerem na escadaria pro restante comemorar.

- Um problema a menos!- exclamou Afrodite.

- Agora podemos começar!- falou Aldebaran animado.

E, a sorrisos e resmungos, eles se levantaram e começaram a descer as escadarias, sempre fazendo piadas, como Kanon, Milo, Aioria e Shura, e contando histórias, no caso de Saga e Aioros. Logo a primeira Casa, Peixes, apareceu.

- Bom, eu sou o guardião da décima segunda casa, a Casa de Peixes.- falou Afrodite.

- O salão de beleza oficial do Santuário!- falou Aioria em alto e bom som.

- E qual o problema em ser um salão de beleza?! – exclamou ofendido.

- É, qual?- defendeu Katherine.

- Eu concordo!- falou Marin, para o espanto de todos.

- Ma...Marin...- gaguejou Aioria.

- Oras, você por acaso sabem quanto custa pagar manicure, pedicure e cabeleireiro? É muito caro, e o Dite faz de graça! E ainda por cima é melhor que muitos profissionais!- defendeu-o Marin.

Os olhos de Dite estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ele abraçou Marin e Katherine chorando emocionado.

- Vocês são as únicas que me entendem...

Aioria há essa hora já estava se mordendo de ciúmes por Afrodite estar abraçando a SUA Marin. Até que não se agüentou e puxou Marin de perto de Dite, o fazendo parar de chorar e rir com o ciúmes de Aioria. Em compensação, Aioria ganhou um olhar de reprovação de Marin.

- Não se preocupa Aioria, você sabe que eu não iria fazer nada.- falou Dite.

- É verdade, a Marin é que ia ter que se preocupar se o abraçado fosse você. Hahahahaha!- falou Aldebaran.

Aioria fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, não achando a mínima graça nisso, mas se afastando uns dois passos de Afrodite. Os outros riram mais ainda.

- Vamos logo, se não não vai dar pra mostrar todo o santuário!- falou Milo.

- Nós não iremos mostrar tudo hoje, temos a semana inteira pra fazer isso. Pare de ser apressado!- repreendeu-o Shaka.

Passaram por dentro da Casa de Peixes e viram que havia alguns espelhos nas colunas, ao que Máscara murmurou um "narcisista", o que foi entendido por Milo como "nazista", e assim começou outra discussão. Continuaram descendo até Aquário.

- Como nosso querido Pingüim se encontra no hospital porque é cabeça dura demais pra admitir que está doente... - falou Milo.

- Acho que você poderia nos poupar dos detalhes, _non_?- falou Arine, sua opinião sobre Milo mudando rapidamente.

- Essa é a décima primeira casa, a Casa de Aquário.- falou Shion, lançando um olhar de reprovação a Milo.

- O freezer do Santuário. Se estiver muito quente, pode contar que aqui você morre congelado!- falou Kanon, fazendo os outros rirem.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso?- perguntou Mé.

- O Kamus é o Mago da Água e do Gelo, e detesta calor.- explicou Mu- Então ele usa o cosmo pra esfriar o lugar, só que ele normalmente exagera.

- Parem de falar mal do meu mestre, se não fosse ele vocês provavelmente gastariam um monte em gelo pras bebidas.- defendeu Hyoga.

- Você é outro...- começou a reclamar Máscara.

- Podemos continuar logo?- pediu Shun.

E assim continuaram a descer até Capricórnio.

- Décima casa, a Casa de Capricornio. _Yo soy el guardián considerado el más fiel a la Atena_.- falou Shura, orgulhoso.

- E o mais bêbado!- falou Aioros.

- Mais bêbado?- perguntaram todos os outros.

- No dia em que o Saga tentou matar Atena e eu a salvei, o Shura estava bêbado, por isso não conseguiu me matar!- esclareceu Aioros.

- E nós pensando que era porque ele não conseguia te achar um traidor...- falou Afrodite.

E assim eles seguiram em frente.

- Bem vindos a minha casa, Sagitário!- falou Aioros entusiasmado.

Enquanto eles passavam por dentro, observaram a parede que antes estava escrito seu testamento e que agora possuía os seguintes dizeres:

"

favor limpar os sapatos antes de entrar e tomar cuidado com o degrau"

(A todos que aqui entrarem,

favor limpar os sapatos antes de entrar e tomar cuidado com o degrau)

-... – gota.

- E então?- perguntou sorridente.

- Tinha que ser o Aioros pra colocar uma coisa dessas... ¬¬'- falou Saga.

- Precisava ser alguém desorganizado mesmo pra ter que escrever isso.- disse Dohko.

- Ei, você não pode julgar, pelo menos a minha Casa ta inteira!

- Mas não fui eu que dei uma festa de arromba em Libra!- disse olhando para o Quarteto Explosivo.

- Ninguém mandou você ficar nos Cinco Picos por mais de 200 anos!- defendeu-se Milo, era ele quem organizava as festas na Casa de Libra.

- Eu e a Akane estávamos conversando mesmo sobre fazer uma faxina aqui. Ta tudo cheio de pó e teia de aranha.- disse Eilan olhando para o teto, que agora podiam perceber, estava lotado de teias de aranha.

- Não acredito, Oros! Nós revivemos há mais de dois meses e você AINDA não limpou uma sujeira de TREZE anos?!- exclamou Aioria surpreso com a preguiça de seu irmão.

- Você não pode falar nada Aioria, seu quarto é um perigo! A gente até já encontrou um gambá no meio da roupa suja quando fizemos uma faxina de emergência!- falou Shaka.

- Um gambá?!- exclamou Marin surpresa.- Me contem essa história direito!- falou irada.

E continuaram descendo até Escorpião.

- Essa é a oitava casa, a Casa de Escorpião, guardada pelo mano!- falou Kiko entusiasmado.- E futuramente por mim.

- Ei! Eu é que ia apresentar!- reclamou Milo, fazendo os outros rirem.- E nem pense que você vai ser o próximo guardião!

- E por acaso você pode ver o futuro?- rebateu sarcasticamente.

Milo iria revidar, mas os outros lhe lançaram um olhar reprovador, fazendo-o ficar quieto.

Continuaram a caminhar tranqüilamente, até que em um momento Afrodite se pronuncia.

- Ah, e um aviso: cuidado com o veneno do escorpião, principalmente desse, ele vicia!- falou Afrodite, piscando o olho pra Milo, que ficou com um ar orgulhoso.

- O que a biba ta querendo dizer é que tem que ter cuidado com a lábia dele, porque mais de meio Santuário já passou pela cama dele!- falou Máscara.

- Mano, você é o meu ídolo!- disse Kiko com os olhos brilhando, totalmente esquecido da briga de uns minutos atrás..

- É, eu sei que sou!- disse Milo fazendo pose de "eu sou o bom".

- Marin, você não...- começou Aioria se mordendo de ciúmes.

- Isso é passado!- falou depressa- Né Shina?

A Amazona de Cobra confirmou mais que depressa, mas lançando um olhar de raiva pra Marin por tê-la metido no assunto. Aioria estava quase indo pra cima de Milo.

- Pra acabar logo com a discussão vamos ver quem o Milo já pegou: Todas as servas e guardas entre os dezesseis e os quarenta anos, praticamente todos os Cavaleiros de Prata, acho que todas as amazonas, e dos Cavaleiros de Ouro só faltou: Mu, Aldebaran, Aioria, Dohko e Kamus!- falou Saga.

Milo estava mais que orgulhoso, enquanto os outros o olhavam abobados. Mas logo a surpresa foi substituída por, na maioria, olhares de ódio e curiosidade.

- Aquele _managé a trois_ foi bom, não foi?- comentou Kanon com Saga.

- Sim, bem que a gente poderia repetir...- respondeu Saga não dando bola pra cara de descrença de Maya.

- O Shura, que história é essa?- perguntou um curioso Andres, sendo seguido de uma irritada Shina.

- Explique-se!

- Ah... bem... sabe como é... adolescentes bêbados e curiosos...- tentava se explicar enquanto dava passos pra trás, em direção à Casa de Libra.

- Milo, você me paga!- disse Aioria indo pra cima de Milo, que correu escadaria abaixo.

- Você também estava bêbado Shaka?- perguntou Mu tentando disfarçar o ciúme, sem sucesso.

Shaka estava tão preocupado em tentar se explicar que não pôde perceber que Mu estava com ciúmes.

"Droga, só me restou essa saída" pensou e logo disse:

- Foi tudo culpa dele!- disse apontando pra Milo, e correu escadaria abaixo junto com Milo, que estava mais à frente, e Shura, que parecia desesperado, fugindo dos outros que, na sua maioria, queriam matá-los.

Eles só pararam de correr ao observar o espetacular tombo dos fujões. Havia uma garrafa de cerveja na entrada de Libra e os três não viram. Milo escorregou e puxou Shura pra baixo, Shaka, que vinha logo atrás, não pôde desviar dos dois e caiu por cima deles. Eles decididamente não apanharam dos outros porque todos estavam rindo. Mas passado alguns minutos e começando a olhar o templo...

- _Mon Dieu...- _murmurou Arine observando o estado do templo. Havia garrafas de tudo o que era bebida alcoólica jogadas pelo chão, restos de cigarro, copos quebrados, pedaços de pilastras, roupas(!), e muitas outras coisas.

- Agora sei porque a sua vontade de morar comigo no templo... -murmurou Shion para Dohko, que deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Bem, infelizmente esse é a minha Casa, Libra. E ela está nessas péssimas condições porque algumas pessoas, não vou dizer quem, decidiram dar algumas "festinhas inocentes" aqui.- falou a última parte olhando diretamente para Milo, Kanon, Saga e Shura, que desviaram o olhar para o teto e assobiaram, como se não fosse com eles.

- Ainda bem que o Shiryu não ta aqui pra ver isso!- falou Mu.

- Não se preocupe que eu conto pra ele!- exclamou Ikki, dando um olhar de cruel satisfação.

- Vamos continuar logo, por favor, nós já estamos conhecendo as Doze Casa há quase três horas!- falou Maya, apontando para a Casa de Virgem.

Continuaram descendo até Virgem, que ainda estava em reformas.

- Aqui é a Casa de Virgem, e eu sou o guardião.

- O Shaka, não dava pra você parar de acender incensos?! Mal da pra respirar aqui!- reclamou Aioria tapando o nariz, sendo imitado pela maioria.

- Eu não vejo problema no cheiro dos incensos, o cheiro de rosas na casa do Afrodite era bem pior.- falou Mitra.

- Claro, você é indiana, já está acostumada com o cheiro!- falou Aioros.

- Além disso, o Shaka tem incensos acesos em excesso! Eu já contei sete!- falou Milo.

- Vamos almoçar aqui e depois continuamos com o tour.- falou Mu.

- Ei, quem foi que os convidou pra almoçar aqui?- perguntou um indignado Shaka.

- Mas o Shaka só sabe fazer aqueles pratos com verdura!- reclamou Kanon ignorando Shaka e sendo apoiado pelos novatos e alguns cavaleiros.

- Ou a gente almoça aqui ou na Casa do Aioria.- falou Mu.

- Shaka, vê se faz pelo menos um prato sem verduras!- disse Kanon se dirigindo pra sala.

Shaka observou, perplexo, os outros se dirigirem à sala e dando recomendações aos novatos sobre o que não deveriam comer.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo.- falou Mu, puxando Shaka pra cozinha sendo seguido por Mitra.

- Não acredito que eles decidiram isso sem me consultar!- já na cozinha Shaka finalmente recupera a fala.

- Era isso ou ir pro hospital fazer companhia pro Kamus.- ponderou Mu.

­- Por acaso o Aioria cozinha mal?- perguntou Mitra já pegando os ingredientes pra preparar o almoço.

- Bom, digamos que matou um quando fez uma massa com o Afrodite.- disse Shaka começando a considerar as palavras de Mu.

- Matou? Mesmo?- perguntou Mitra muito surpresa, ainda mais quando os dois confirmaram coma cabeça.- Quem?

- O cachorro de estimação de uns dos guardas.- responderam Shaka e Mu juntos.

- Cruzes!

Enquanto isso na sala...

- O que vocês tem contra comida vegetariana?- perguntava Mé, se sentido um pouco ofendido, afinal ele também era adepto dessa prática.

- Tudo! Só comer legumes não dá!- reclamava Deimos.- Ainda acho que seria melhor ter ido até a próxima casa pra almoçar.

- Acredite, é melhor comer as saladas do Shaka que almoçar na próxima Casa e fazer companhia pro Kamus.- sentenciou Saga.

- Ei, também não é pra tanto!- defendeu-se Aioria.

- É sim Oria. Lembra aquela vez que você e o Afrodite decidiram fazer uma macarronada pra comemorar a viagem da Saori? O Afrodite ficou com intoxicação alimentar e o cachorro do guarda morreu!- falou Aioros, sendo apoiado pelos outros.

- E como vocês não ficaram ruins?- perguntou Kiko.

- _Nosotros miramos aquel cosa_ verde com um liquido preto por cima, alguns foram direto pro banheiro vomitar porque não agüentaram o cheiro, outros simplesmente deram um jeito de por fora a comida, como o próprio Aioria, que deu pro cachorro. _El único que comió unas pocas cucharadas fue Afrodite_.- disse Shura.

- Não deu cinco minutos e ele já tava correndo pra enfermaria...- disse Aldebaran.

Eles continuaram falando de coisas que tinham a ver com comida por mais meia hora, quando Shaka trouxe o almoço junto com Mu e Mitra.

Comeram calmamente, exceto na hora em que Milo quase começou uma guerra de comida. Depois de tomar um chá (do qual Máscara reclamou até Mu se irritar e bater com a chaleira na cabeça dele), Shaka falou pra descansarem por uma hora antes de continuarem, o que foi muito bem aceito pelos outros.

Já descansados, resolveram continuar a apresentar as Doze Casas.

- Aqui é a sexta casa, a Casa de Leão, guardada por mim.- falou Aioria bastante orgulhoso.

- Antigamente a gente chamava de a "Casa do Irmão do Traidor", porque, como já devem ter contado a vocês, nós pensávamos que o Aioros era um traidor, e por isso não confiávamos em Aioria.- falou Afrodite.

- É, mas deixemos o passado de lado.- falou Shura, se sentindo incomodado com o assunto.

Eles entraram na Casa de Leão, que de fato estava bastante organizada até, embora tivesse algumas pilastras destruídas.

- Acessos de raiva.- murmurou Aioros para Akane, que estava com o olhar indagador.

E continuaram descendo até a Casa de Câncer.

- A quarta casa, é a de Câncer.- falou Máscara sem dar bola pros arrepios que passaram pelos outros.

- Olha gente, não se assustem.- falou Afrodite, logo fazendo uma careta em direção à Casa de Câncer.

E assim entraram na Casa de Câncer, com alguns novatos curiosos e outros assustados. Logo no começo Akane pulou pro colo de Aioros, reclamando que o lugar era assustador. Deimos e Máscara ficaram um pouco pra trás, observando os rostos.

- É, lá estão Fobos e Deimos!- murmurou Aioros sentindo um arrepio passar pela espinha.

Máscara continuou a passar tranqüilamente pela casa, explicando algumas coisas nada agradáveis a Deimos, que o ouvia atentamente. Somente os dois pareciam se sentir à vontade ali dentro, já que os outros passaram pela casa quase correndo.

Só quando estavam na escadaria é que pararam pra respirar, aliviados de estarem longe daquele lugar horrível. Depois de acalmados, continuaram a descida até a Casa de Gêmeos.

- A próxima casa...- começou Saga.

-...é a Casa de Gêmeos...- completou Kanon.

- ...guardada por mim, Saga...

- ...e por mim, Kanon.

Os aprendizes olharam pra frente, olharam pros dois, olharam pra frente de novo e voltaram a olhar pros dois.

- Cada um cuida de uma?- perguntou Mé observando as duas casas.

- Mas não era só uma casa por signo?- falou Mitra

- Saga pode, por favor, parar com essa droga de ilusão!- pediu Aldebaran começando a se irritar.- Nós já pedimos pra você parar de fazer isso! É capaz dos novatos se perderem aí dentro!

- Ta, calma, calma.- falou Saga desfazendo a ilusão.

- O Saga e o Kanon são bons em ilusões, então tomem muito cuidado. Ah, e de vez em quando o Saga tem uns surtos, mas nada muito preocupante.- falou Mu observando Saga.- Por enquanto.

Enquanto andavam por dentro da casa, os cavaleiros de ouro ficavam atentos pra ver se Saga não os faria se perder em um labirinto, mas este parecia ocupado demais em reclamar com Kanon sobre um aquário no banheiro. Já os aprendizes estavam observando as coisas ao redor, notando que havia algumas coisas quebradas e marcas de chutes e socos e algumas roupas espalhadas, havia tantas que Kiko foi até uma pilastra examinar de perto as marcas.

- Por que as coisas aqui tão meio destruídas, sendo que as casas foram reformadas há pouco tempo?- perguntou Arine a Milo, Kamus havia lhe contado a respeito da guerra, mas por cima.

- É que esses dois vivem brigando.- explicou fazendo pouco caso das rachaduras na parede.

- Mas eles não se amam? Pelo menos era isso o que parecia!- falou mais confusa ainda.

- Eles vivem uma relação de ódio e amor. Ao mesmo tempo em que se amam, eles também se odeiam. Isso sem falar nas crises de ciúmes, já que os dois tão sempre dando em cima de alguém! A Saori cansou de ficar consertando os estragos que eles fazem na casa.

- Então as brigas são muito freqüentes?

- Espere alguns dias e você vai saber.

Assim que saíram Saga refez o labirinto, dizendo que era por segurança, embora estivesse com um olhar muito suspeito. Continuaram descendo até chegar em Touro.

- Aqui é minha casa, a Casa de Touro.- falou Aldebaran.- Cuidado onde pisam, andei plantando algumas flores e não gostaria que elas fossem esmagadas.

Agora o pessoal pôde perceber as várias florzinhas roxas que Aldebaran havia plantado, quase que mostrando o caminho a seguir.

- Aldebaran, que flores são essas?- perguntou Afrodite agachado, observando algumas mudas.

Aldebaran foi perto de Afrodite explicar-lhe, enquanto os outros seguiam em frente.

- Como é que alguém tão grande como o Aldebaran consegue plantar umas flores tão delicadas?- perguntou Mé observando o tamanho de Aldebaran lá da entrada da Casa.

- Tamanho não é documento. O Aldebaran pode parecer assustador à primeira vista, mas quando se conhece ele, descobre que ele é o mais gentil de todos. Uma prova disso são essas flores que ele plantou, precisa ser alguém com muito cuidado pra plantá-las.- falou Mu, afinal, Aldebaran era um grande amigo.

Aldebaran e Afrodite logo os alcançaram e eles aumentaram a velocidade dos passos.

- Aqui é a primeira casa, a Casa de Áries. Eu sou o guardião.- falou Mu.

- O Mu concerta armaduras, e foi discípulo do Mestre Shion.- falou Aioros.

- Com isso nós já apresentamos as Doze Casas, e podemos ir pra casa tomar um banho, fazer pipoca e nos encontrar em uma hora e meia na Casa de Aquário!- falou Milo consultando o relógio.

- Ei! Mas meu irmão ta no hospital!

- Não tem problema, ele deixa a gente usar a sala dele, é só não sujar nada!

"Como se isso fosse possível!" foi o que passou na mente dos dourados.

- Mas ele não ta lá pra controlar vocês. E quem disse que ele deixa vocês irem pra lá? Quando ele souber...

- E quem disse que ele precisa saber?- falou Kanon como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Arine já ia revidar quando Mu pôs a mão no seu ombro, balançando a cabeça.

- Não adianta gastar saliva com isso, eles vão fazer isso de qualquer jeito. Te aconselho a ir pra la, tomar um banho e esconder qualquer coisa que quebre. Ah, e ponha um cadeado no balcão onde estão as bebidas.

Arine, mesmo estando pouco tempo no Santuário, sabia que Mu não diria isso à toa, e decidiu por seguir seu conselho, aquele pessoal realmente tinha cara de quem bebia muito.

- Está bem, mas tudo o que sujarem ou quebrarem, vocês é que vão limpar!- já avisou.

- Isso!- comemorou Milo.- Agora nós dois vamos poder trazer os doces. Não é Kiko? Kiko? Kiko!

Enquanto isso na Casa de Gêmeos...

- Será que essa casa é um labirinto? Eu estou andando nela já faz horas e nunca consigo chegar na saída! Mano, cadê você?!

_Fobos e Deimos: Na mitologia grega são os filhos de Ares e Afrodite, significam "Medo" e "Pânico". Também são as luas de Marte._

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii gente!

Desculpe fazer a maioria pensar q eu tinha desistido da fic, e eu realmente quase o fiz. Acontece que eu acabei perdendo totalmente a vontad d continuar ela, mas me esforcei pra tentar continuar, e consegui (eu acho 'u.u)! Mas não sei quando eu vou postar o próximo cap, pois estou com outros projetos, a maioria traduçoes, e estou escrevendo uma outra fic, q tbm n sei quando vo publicar (se é q vo né!)

Mas espero q vcs curtam esse capitulo e me mandem reviwens (pois esse é um dos principais motivos de continuar). Agradeço aos q já me mandaram, e espero q o resto tbm mande!

Bjos e até a próxima!


	7. Capítulo de despedida1

Ohayo gente!

Não eu naum morri (que felicidade ¬¬')!

Eu realmente devo ENORMES desculpas pra quem tava acompanhando a história, demorei demais pra dar notícias e quando dou é pra avisar que a história vai entrar em hiatus! O que acontece é q começaram a surgir muitos problems e eu fui esquecendo da história, quando me lembrei dela já tinha perdido o fio da meiada (e tbm o caderno com os rascunhos dela). E agora na faculdade eu não vou ter tempo mais de escrever ela (na verdade quero continuar uma outra e terminar a q estou traduzindo tbm).

Porém, entretanto, todavia, como eu devo desculpas a todos os leitores eu vo postar uma parte do próxima capítulo qu eu escrevi mas não terminei nem cheguei a publicar (tbm não corrigi os erro de português n.n'). Espero q isso sirva como desculpas, pois eeu realmente sinto muito por acabar a história (ambora olhando agora ache q ela está uma porcaria), mas enfim, espero q aprecíem.

Até a proxima,

Ja ne!

**

* * *

**

**7 – Novas amizades**

Arine acordou sentindo um pouco de dor de cabeça e com um gosto ruim na boca. Percebeu que estava na cama do seu irmão. Tentando se acostumar com a claridade, viu a bagunça que estava o quarto e foi se lembrando do que aconteceu no dia anterior.

Mesmo tendo retirado qualquer coisa que pudessem quebrar e ter trancado o armário de bebidas com cadeado e correntes, não adiantou muito. Milo e Kanon trouxeram muitas bebidas alcoólicas, mesmo sobre os protestos dela, Mu, Shaka e Shion. No começo até que tudo correu bem, o pessoal comendo pipoca e olhando a peça de teatro, que, ela tinha que admitir, estava muito engraçada. Depois eles ainda decidiram jogar pôquer (Eilan sempre tinha um baralho de cartas consigo, algo ainda inexplicável) e foi a partir daí que tudo desandou. Os encrenqueiros beberam demais e começaram a discutir, e pior, forçaram todo mundo a beber, e muito. No final ninguém mais agüentava em pé e a sala estava uma verdadeira bagunça, ela nem sabia como tinha conseguido chegar no quarto. Falando nisso, o que teria acontecido com os outros?

Decidiu tomar um banho pra ver se acordava mesmo e dar uma olhada na bagunça deixada pelos outros. Ao passar pelo segundo quarto de hóspedes se surpreendeu ao encontrar Hyoga e Shun dormindo abraçados na cama de casal. Decidiu não acordá-los e continuar o caminho até a sala. Mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ir pra sala averiguar a bagunça e encontrar todo mundo esparramado em algum canto dormindo. E decididamente a sala estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Garrafas vazias pra tudo o que era lado, cartas jogadas pelo chão, fichinhas espalhadas pelo sofá de três lugares (onde dormiam Saga, Kanon e Mitra totalmente embolados), copos quebrados próximos a estante, uma mancha esverdeada que Arine não quis nem saber o que era, entre outras coisas.

-Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!- murmurou ela, passando por cima deles, tentando não pisar em ninguém.- Agora sei porque o Kamus não queria que eles viessem aqui...

Depois de alguma dificuldade, ela finalmente conseguiu chegar ao outro lado pra ir para a cozinha comer alguma coisa e preparar um café bem forte, já que eles logo acordariam, com a claridade que estava.

Mal ela pôs os pés no corredor e Shaka acordou. Olhou ao redor e foi correndo até o banheiro, sem se importar se pisava em alguém.

- Onde será que o Kamus guarda os remédios?- perguntou pra si mesma enquanto continuava a caminho da cozinha.

Terminando de preparar o café, Shaka e Mu apareceram, com caras horríveis. Os dois praticamente desabaram nas cadeiras, enquanto Arine pegava as xícaras no armário.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu ontem? Eu só me lembro até a parte que o Shura e o Máscara me seguraram me fizeram tomar toda aquela vodka.- falou Mu, tentando se lembrar o que aconteceu, mas só conseguindo um monte de imagens borradas.

- Eu também não me lembro direito do que aconteceu ontem, mas me lembro que alguém tentou fazer um strip, só não sei quem foi!- falou Arine servindo café pros dois.

- Foram o Dite e o Oria.- falou uma voz vinda da porta.

Os três se viraram e viram Aioros entrando junto com Aldebaran, ambos bocejando. Os dois sentaram nas outras duas cadeiras, e Arine logo pegou mais xícaras.

- A gente estava muito bêbado?- perguntou Mu temendo a resposta.

- Tem certeza que quer saber?- perguntou Aldebaran dando um sorriso.

- Só diz se a gente fez bobagem.- falou Shaka.

- Fora puxar briga com o Máscara da Morte, apostar entre vocês dois quem bebia mais, tentado fazer um strip com o Afrodite e o Aioria e declarar pra todo mundo que gostavam de alguém? Não, não fizeram nada.- respondeu Aioros, sendo que a cada item dito, mais e mais vermelho os dois ficavam, até que no último item, Shaka e Mu se engasgaram com o café.

Aioros e Aldebaran deram risadas enquanto davam palmadas nas costas dos dois, Arine tentava se conter, embora não tenha dado muito certo, pois logo estava rindo junto com os dois. Tantas risadas acabaram por acordar várias pessoas, entre elas Afrodite e Aioria, que estavam só de cuecas.

- Bom dia!- Falaram os cinco.

- Bom... uaohhh... dia- falou Afrodite dando um bocejo.

-'dia.- disse Aioria já pegando um copo de café oferecido por Arine.

- E aí, como se sentem depois de dar um showzinho ontem?- perguntou Aldebaran sarcasticamente, arrancando risadas dos outros.

- Bem, muito bem, se tirarmos essa maldita dor de cabeça!- falou Afrodite nem dando bola, pra ele aquilo já era meio normal mesmo.- Mas e você Arine, já se recuperou do tombo de ontem?

- Tombo?- perguntou confusa.

- Essa é outra que "bebeu" e não se lembra de nada.- disse Aioros.

- Pra sua informação eu não bebi porque quis, fui obrigada.- falou defendendo-se.

- Certo, certo. Mas acontece que você estava tão bêbada que quando o Kiko te convidou pra dançar, você aceitou sem nem pestanejar. Só isso foi o suficiente pra confirmar o quão bêbada você estava.- disse Afrodite dando um gole no café.

- Mas que história de tombo é essa?- falou já perdendo a paciência.

- Vocês estavam dançando, você tropeçou em alguma coisa e caiu com tudo no chão, perdendo os sentidos. Daí o Kiko te levou pro quarto do seu irmão.- disse Aioria pegando algumas bolachas do pote, nem dando muita bola pra cara incrédula que Arine fez.

- _Mon Dieu_! Eu devia ta muito bêbada mesmo pra aceitar dançar com aquele Perna-de-Pau!

- Ele pode não ser o melhor dançarino, mas uma coisa você tem que admitir,- começou Afrodite seriamente.- que ele tem umas belas cochas ele tem!- terminou divertido.

- Afrodite!- exclamou Arine chocada.

- Afrodite, Afrodite... você não muda.- falou Aioria balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Quando será que os outros vão acordar?- perguntou Aldebaran olhando o relógio na parede que marcava 11 horas.- Preciso ir no mercado fazer compras.

- Espero que logo, afinal vocês ainda têm que limpar toda a bagunça que fizeram! E que não foi pouca!

Aioria iria reclamar, mas Shaka o impediu.

- A Arine tem razão, nós prometemos antes de vir pra cá que limparíamos tudo o que sujássemos.- Aioria olhou para os lados e viu os outros concordando.

- Aldebaran...

- Pode me chamar de Deba.- falou gentilmente.

- Ta, Deba. Quando você for ao mercado poderia me dar uma carona até o hospital? Tenho que levar algumas roupas para o meu irmão.

- Claro.

- Amanhã nós fazemos uma visita pra ele.- disse Mu.

- _Merci_!- disse dando um pequeno sorriso pra eles, que ficaram meio surpresos.

Apesar de estar há pouco tempo no Santuário, Arine já gostava muito de Aldebaran, Mu e Shaka, eles pareciam ser de confiança.

- Ah, quer saber, eu não vou esperar os outros acordarem pra arrumar essa bagunça!- e dizendo isso, Aioria foi pra sala, sendo seguido de perto pelos outros, que tentavam ver o que ele iria fazer.

Chegando na sala, ele abriu as janelas, se posicionou no centro e...

- ACORDEM LOGO SEU BANDO DE MOLENGAS PREGUIÇOSOS!!!- ...gritou com tudo.

A maioria saltou do lugar, até mesmo Mu e Shaka, completamente assustados. A maioria, porque os mais preguiçosos (Kanon, Milo, Saga, Maya, Akane, Kiko, Shura e Andres) nem se mexeram, exceto Shura e Milo, que revidaram à altura.

- E o que você está fazendo parado então?- perguntou Shura mudando de posição pra fugir da luz.

- Você também se inclui no grupo, Aioria!- murmurou Milo colocando uma almofada em cima da cabeça para abafar o som e a luz, deixando Aioria morto de raiva.

Arine ainda estava um pouco surpresa com aquele leão intempestivo, mas nem teve tempo de se recuperar, pois Aioria saiu e voltou com um balde com água gelada. O pessoal viu, atônitos, Aioria derramar tudo em cima de Milo e Shura, que estavam próximos um do outro.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- gritaram quando sentiram a água.

Depois desse grito todos acordaram.

- Agora sim ta melhor.- falou satisfeito Aioria, enquanto procurava pela sua calça.

- Oria, você tem que aprender a ser mais sutil na hora na acordar os outros, imagina se a Marin tivesse aí?- repreendeu Aioros.

- É, mas ela não ta. E além disso, quem você pensa que é pra me dar um sermão desses, hein? Era você que, quando mais novo, vinha me acordar as cinco da manhã aos gritos.

- Pode ir se acostumando, isso acontece todo o dia. –falou Mu pondo a mão no ombro de Arine, que olhava discussão de Aioria, Aioros, Shura e Milo surpresa.

- É acho que sim...- respondeu vagamente.- Ah, me lembrei, tenho que acordar aquele loiro e o garoto de cabelos verde que estão dormindo no quarto de hóspedes...

- O Hyoga e o Shun?- falou Shaka erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Acho q...- mas nem pôde terminar de falar.

- SHUN! HYOGA! SAI DE PERTO DO MEU IRMÃO SE PATO ABUSADO! O QUE VOCÊS TAVAM FAZENDO DORMINDO ABRAÇADOS, E SOZINHOS AINDA POR CIMA?!

- Parece que Ikki encontrou eles primeiro.- disse Mu imaginando a confusão que deveria estar o quarto dos dois.

- Isso por acaso foi o Ikki?- perguntou Kanon se aproximando e esfregando os olhos tentando acordar.

- Eu acho que sim...- alou Saga se aproximando e bocejando.

- É, foi ele.- disse Afrodite, vendo os dois irmãos sem camiseta enquanto ele terminava de se vestir.

- Arine, você pode trazer uma toalha pra gente se secar?- pediu Milo apontando para ele e Shura.

- Claro, enquanto isso você já podem começar a pegar os produtos de limpeza e ir limpando o local!- falou a última parte mais alto, pra todos ouvirem.

Quando Arine retornou com as toalhas, eles já haviam começado a limpar o lugar, embora um outro ainda resmungassem. Infelizmente nem todos estavam completamente acordados, como quando Kanon conseguiu pisar dentro do balde de água e derramá-lo por todo o chão, arrancando xingamento dos outros, ou quando Akane conseguiu pisar na ponta da vassoura e o cabo acertar o nariz. Eles realmente nunca sofreriam de tédio!

Eles limparam e organizaram tudo até as duas da tarde, quando fizeram uma pausa pra almoçar, coisa que Arine fez questão de fazer, já que o refeitório estava fechado. Ela recebeu muitos elogios pela comida, e assim, depois de terminarem tudo, foi ao hospital ver Kamus, avisando a Aldebaran que quando voltasse fosse buscá-la.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte logo depois de um almoço no refeitório...

- Então o esquema é o seguinte, nós vamos fazer uma visita pro Kamus hoje e amanhã nós mostramos o local de treinos.- falava Milo numa reunião fora do refeitório.

- Eu concordo.- se pronunciou Shaka.- Como Shion, Dohko e os Cavaleiros de Bronze vão ficar, podem ir os aprendizes junto conosco. Vem quatro comigo, podem ir três com o Milo, mais quatro com o Shura, quatro com o Máscara e o resto vai com o carro da fundação.

A idéia foi aprovada por todos. Quando chegaram ao estacionamento, os aprendizes fizeram uma expressão de surpresa.

- _Madre de Dios!-_ exclamou Andres observando os carros.- _Usteds_ viviam dizendo que a Saori era mão de vaca e tudo o mais...

- ...mas olha os carros que vocês tem!- exclamou Katherine.

- E pensa que conseguimos isso de graça?!- falou Máscara.- Eu dou aula de defesa pessoal nas empresas Kido junto com o Aldebaran, que também é segurança.

- Eu dou aula de yoga pro pessoal da empresa, que procura muito pra poder se desestressar. Também, com aquela lá berrando nos ouvidos todo santo dia...- falou Shaka pegando as chaves do carro.

- Eu e Kamus cuidamos de quase toda a fundação, já que aquela lá só sabe fazer bobagem. Somos os que mais trabalham entre todos.- disse Saga- O Kanon e o Aioros fazem transação com o Reino dos Mares.

- Por que o Aioros?- perguntaram os aprendizes, eles sabiam que Kanon tinha sido o Marina de Dragão Marinho, mas o que Aioros tinha a ver com isso?

- Julian Solo!- responderam os outros soltando risinhos, fazendo Aioros ficar com olhos sonhadores.

- O que ele e o Aioros tem?- perguntou Mé inocentemente, fazendo os outros rirem de sua inocência.

- São namorados.- respondeu Shaka olhando de soslaio para Mu.

- É por isso que o Julian sempre vem "nos" visitar, mas nós quase nunca vemos ele, já que quase não sai da Casa de Sagitário!- falou Afrodite maliciosamente.

- E o resto, no que trabalha?- perguntou Eilan querendo mudar de assunto, Aioros parecia que não ia voltar à Terra tão cedo.

- _Yo_ viajo e dou algumas palestras pros funcionários.- disse Shura abrindo a porta do carro para os outros entrarem.

- Eu tenho um salão de beleza pros funcionários, fora o dinheiro que eu ganho pelos serviços aqui dentro!- disse Afrodite orgulhoso.

- O Mu nem precisa trabalhar, ela já concerta as armaduras e ganha bastante.- disse Kanon meio emburrado pelo fato de Mu não precisar trabalhar.

- Não reclama, acha que é fácil ficar consertando armaduras de pessoas idiotas que destroem ela à cada batalha?!- replicou Mu se referindo a Seiya e Cia.

- O Aioria faz alguns bicos, mas normalmente cuida da área de computadores da fundação, é ele quem manda vírus pros empregados que não fazem o trabalho direito.- isso fez alguns aprendizes o olharem espantados.

- E eu dou algumas aulas de música, mas ganhei o carro num jogo. Resumindo, todos nós trabalhamos pra fundação. Apesar de não ganharmos muito, o cartão de crédito da Saori não tem limite e ela põe as senhas mais fáceis de se descobrir. - disse Milo encerrando a conversa e mudando de assunto, aquele ali era um terreno perigoso.- Mas vamos logo que a gente já perdeu tempo demais.

E assim, mesmo com os olhares desconfiados dos aprendizes, todos entraram nos seus devidos carros. No carro de Shaka (um Neo Bittle azul, do qual Máscara vivia chamando de "carro de barbie") foram Mu, Mé, Mitra e Eilan; no de Milo (um Mitsubishi Eclipse vermelho conversível) foram Arine, Kiko e Katherine; no carro de Shura (um Dodge Viper verde escuro, quase preto) foram Shina, Marin, Aioria e Akane; e no de Máscara (um Supra Z prata) foram Saga, Kanon, Maya e Afrodite; e o resto foi com o carro da fundação. E assim chegaram no hospital.

Não preciso nem dizer que quando eles entraram no hospital todos os olhares convergiram para eles, à maioria de cobiça e luxúria. Alguns pacientes que estavam reclamando de dor se esqueceram completamente dela ao vê-los passar no saguão de entrada. Muitas enfermeiras, e médicos, pareciam comê-los com os olhos, alguns mais discretamente outros descaradamente. Alguns como Shaka e Mu, os ignoraram solenemente, já outros, como Milo e Kiko, piscavam o olho pra alguns.

Arine se adiantou até a recepção e pediu o número do quarto que tinham levado Kamus, deixando os outros mais pra trás.

- Sétimo andar, quarto 708.- falava o recepcionista sem tirar os olhos de cima de Arine, que já estava se incomodando com isso.

- Obrigada.- respondeu friamente.

- Ei, o que você acha de a gente se encontrar por aí?- perguntou segurando o braço dela, dando um olhar malicioso.

- Não.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Agora quer me soltar!- exclamou irritada.

Kiko, que estava observando de longe, resolveu interferir.

- Ei solta ela!- alou mais alto chamando a atenção dos outros cavaleiros, que lançaram um olhar mortal pra ele. Imediatamente ele a soltou.

- Não precisava interferir, eu ia me soltar sozinha.- falou Arine se afastando.

- Nossa, mas que guria mais mal educada!

- Ei vocês dois, vocês ainda tem cinco dias antes de poderem brigar. E Arine, diga obrigada ao Kiko.- falou Mu indo até os dois.

-Hunf!- bufou e Mu lhe repreendeu com o olhar.- Obrigada.- murmurou a contra gosto enquanto ia até os elevadores sob um sorriso triunfante de Kiko.

Assim que chegaram no andar certo e se dirigiram até o quarto de Kamus, pararam em frente à porta, escutando risinhos de mulheres. Milo abriu a porta de repente olhando pra dentro. Havia seis enfermeiras lá, todos com no máximo 25 anos e roupas coladérrimas que só iam até a metade das cochas, dando em cima de um incomodado Kamus. Isso causou um ciúme enorme em Milo, tanto que Aldebaran teve que segurá-lo. Mas logo a atenção das enfermeiras foi pra aquele monte de homens parados na porta, fazendo elas quase os despirem com os olhos.

- _Bonjour Kamyu_!- falou Arine lançando um olhar gelado pras enfermeiras, que saíram dando risinhos, sendo que uma delas deu um beliscão na bunda de Shaka e piscou o olho.

-_ Bonjour_! Vocês chegaram bem na hora, já não agüentava elas aqui!- falou Kamus ainda com a voz fraca, mas visivelmente melhor.

- Que isso, aposto que você aproveitou!- falou Máscara da Morte dando um sorriso malicioso.

Kamus o fuzilou com os olhos enquanto se ajeitava na cama e os outros se sentavam ao redor da cama, que não era nem um pouco pequena, e observavam o quão luxuoso era o quarto. Paredes verde claro, dois sofás de dois lugares, três poltronas, uma estante com alguns objetos pessoais e um banheiro com banheira!

- Que quarto luxuoso! É melhor até do que o meu apartamento inteiro!- exclamou Katherine.

- Mas pra que precisava de seis enfermeiras?- perguntou Milo um tanto irritado.

- Sei lá! Elas souberam que tinha um Cavaleiro de Ouro aqui e vieram pra cá!- disse Kamus dando de ombros.- Ah, e Milo, é melhor você ter mais cuidado com as suas coisas.

- Por quê?- perguntou curioso.

- Por causa disso.- e baixou um pouco a gola da camiseta do pijama até a lateral do peito e retirou alguma coisa de lá.- Vê se cuida melhor desses seus escorpiões!- disse abrindo a mão e mostrando um escorpião negro de 5cm de verdade.

- Camus! (**vou colocar o nome do escorpião com C pra não confundirem**)- exclamou Milo alegremente pegando o escorpião na mão, não dando bola pros olhares assombrados dos outros.- Eu te procurei por toda a Casa de Aquário!

- Você... deu o nome do meu irmão... pro seu escorpião?- perguntou Arine incrédula.

- _Oui_, o Milo diz que é porque esse escorpião é o preferido e porque ele gosta de frio.- falou Kamus sarcasticamente, já costumado com isso.

- Mas não é só por isso, o Camus vive fugindo pra ir atrás do Kamus, por isso quando ele foge, eu ou direto pro quarto do Kamus e encontro ele lá, normalmente descansando em cima do Kamus.- falou alegremente, enquanto o resto ainda olhava espantado.

- Esse monte de "Kamus" me deixou tonta!- falou Shina pondo as mãos na cabeça.

- _Yo __concordó_!- disse Shura.

- E você deixa, Kamus?- perguntou Mu surpreso.

- O escorpião ou o Kamus?- perguntou Kanon de brincadeira.

- Como se desse pra fazer alguma coisa...- resmungou não dando bola para Kanon.

Eles riram e conversaram mais algumas horas sobre o estranho gosto de Milo, esquecendo que Kamus ainda estava doente, até que chegou uma enfermeira. Ela devia ter uns 50 anos e era bastante risonha, tinha um ar maternal.

- Olá Kamus! Hora de trocar o soro e tomar os remédios.- falou e deu a volta na cama e trocando o soro, que agora eles puderam ver, estava pendurado em cima da cama e ligado ao braço direito, e dando uns três comprimidos pra Kamus.- Vejo que tem várias visitas hoje. Não gostariam de comer alguma coisa enquanto conversam?- perguntou gentilmente aos outros

Antes que alguém pudesse calá-lo, Kiko se pronunciou:

- Eu adoraria, tem bolo de chocolate?

- Kiko! Que falta de educação!- repreendeu Milo, para a surpresa de todos.- Pode ser de qualquer sabor.

- ¬¬'...- todos.

- Claro. Vou descer e trazer um bolo com o maior prazer!- respondeu alegremente.

Foi só ela sair pros outros darem um "pedala" na cabeça dos dois.

- Como vocês dois são mal educados!- exclamava Mu.

- Vocês deviam ficar com a boca fechada, sempre que abrem sai besteira!- falava Aioria.

- Fica quieto, Bichano, que você é bem pior.- se defendia Milo.

- Como é que é?!

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu!

- _Fermez la bouche_!- gritou Kamus com a voz esganiçada pelo esforço.- Será que vocês podem não brigar por enquanto?!- falou censurando os dois, que baixaram a cabeça.

- E depois falam de mim!- murmurou Kiko.

- E com razão!- revidou Arine.

- Olha aqui sua...

- Vocês dois também! Ainda tem mais cinco dias! Credo, essa já é a oitava vez que eu tenho que lembrá-los hoje!- falou Saga.

- Que história é essa?- perguntou Kamus, um tanto quanto curioso.

- Nós duvidamos que eles consigam ficar sem brigar por pelo menos uma semana!- explicou Afrodite.

- Esses dois são iguais e tu e o Milo quando se conheceram!- lembrou Aioros, que sempre tinha que apartar as brigas.

- É mesmo! Acho que isso não vai dar certo!- disse Aldebaran.

- Por quê?- perguntou Andres.

- Porque quando o Milo e o Kamus chegaram no Santuário demorou alguns meses até que eles parassem de brigar. Mas no fim, não se sabe como, os dois acabaram por virar melhores amigos. Agora são como unha e carne, não se desgrudam por nada.

- Mas isso não vai acontecer comigo!- falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, logo se fuzilando com os olhos.

- Foi exatamente o que eles falaram.- disse Shura de forma divertida.

- Hunf!- e cada um virou a cara pra um lado, causando gargalhadas nos outros.

- Oh Kamyu, quando é que você vai poder sair do hospital, o Hyoga já ta preocupado com isso.- disse Afrodite, não dando bola pro olhar gelado de Kamus pelo apelido.

- Acho que daqui há uns dois dias ele pode sair.- falou aquela mesma enfermeira entrando no quarto com uma bandeja com pedaços de bolo e uma térmica.- Eu trouxe o bolo e um chazinho.

- Obrigado Isabelle!- falou Arine.

- Então nos acompanhe Sra. Isabelle.- disse Kamus, que gostava daquela senhora como uma mãe, e ela o tratava como se fosse seu filho, literalmente.

- Kamusinho, querido, já falei pra você não me chamar de senhora.- falou matreira para Kamus, mas com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Máscara, Milo e Kanon quase cuspiram o chá tentando prender o riso, mas não deu muito certo, pois logo eles estavam rindo junto com os outros. Kamus virou um verdadeiro tomate de tão vermelho que estava.

- Essa foi... Hahahahaha...- Milo já estava deitado no colchão de tanto rir.

- Kamusinho?! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!- Máscara nem conseguia articular palavra.

- Cala a boca, Carlito!- Kamus destacou a última palavra, fazendo Máscara fechar a boca.

- Não me chama assim, francês de me...

- Hamham! Se falarem palavrão, vão ter que lavar a boca com sabão!- falou a enfermeira apontando um dedo na cara de Máscara.

- Isso tem volta Máscara!- falou semi-cerrando os olhos, um tom vingativo.

Pros outros só restou segurar o riso.

- Mas me contem, como é o Santuário e a deusa Atena?

E os outros cavaleiros desataram a falar das "qualidades" da deusa Atena, fazendo Isabelle rir.

- Com licença, vou ao banheiro!- falou Kamus pegando o soro e indo para o banheiro, o que ninguém viu era que ele levava o celular pra lá. Logo que ele retornou, escondeu op celular em baixo do travesseiro para ninguém perceber, e, apesar de sua cara não mostrar nada de diferente, seu olhar tinha um brilho de vingança.

A tarde realmente foi divertida, a sra. Isabelle adotou não só Kamus como filho, mas todos os outros, que ganharam vários apelidos, principalmente Máscara. Porém a hora da saída foi uma verdadeira confusão. Ao que parece, aquelas seis enfermeiras descobriram que eles eram os Cavaleiros de Ouro e avisaram o resto do hospital. Eles nem sabiam como conseguia caber tanta gente naquela recepção. Pior foi quando todos foram pra cima deles pedir autógrafo, tiveram que usar seus poderes pra sair daquela confusão inteiros, embora Shura e Máscara saíram com as camisetas rasgadas.

- Da próxima... vez... eu entro pelos fundos!- falou Shaka enquanto tentava respirar apoiado no seu carro.

- _Cazzo_! Aquelas malucas rasgaram a minha camiseta!-reclamava Máscara segurando um pedaço de pano preto que um dia foi uma camiseta.

- Ainda bem que o Kamus sai logo, imagina se ele ficasse muito mais tempo aí?!- falou Milo, que tinha uma marca de batom na bochecha esquerda e o cabelo totalmente bagunçado.

Mas algo chamou a atenção deles. Mé vinha correndo desesperado de dentro do hotel, foi o último a conseguir sair. O porquê de ele vir correndo assim desesperado em direção a eles estava explicado. Logo atrás dele vinha aquele batalhão de enfermeiras e médicos pedindo autógrafos. Os outros não perderam tempo, correram pra dentro do carro e deram partida, esperando Mé se aproximar o suficiente para eles darem o fora dali.

Com toda isso, não perceberam que alguém no sétimo andar observava toda a confusão rindo com o celular na mão.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, o tour pelos locais de treinamento foi "tranqüilo", com as confusões de sempre, umas piradas do Saga, quase-brigas entre Arine e Kiko, piadas e provocações por parte de Milo, Aioria, Shura e Kanon, Shaka e Mu tentando passar sermões, Shion quase enlouquecendo com as travessuras e Dohko tentando acalmá-lo sem sucesso. Resumindo, foi um dia normal pros padrões Santuário. Os novatos já estavam até se acostumando com as confusões, e o mais sensatos até entendiam o motivo de Saori estar sempre estressada.

A única coisa diferente foi que Saga, Mu e Shaka foram visitar Kamus no hospital de novo, só que dessa vez devidamente disfarçados. Trataram de um assunto que os outros não conseguiram descobrir, por mais que tenham tentado.

Novamente eles deram uma festa, só que dessa vez na Casa de Sagitário, pois Arine se negou veementemente a "emprestar" a Casa de Aquário. Tanto ela como Shaka, Mu, Mitra, Mé e Shun não foram, ao contrário de Dohko e Shion, o primeiro arrastando, literalmente, o segundo.

Acho que não preciso dizer que novamente eles tiveram que cuidar dos bebuns, que só acordaram depois do meio dia. Kamus ligou avisando que já poderiam vir buscá-lo.

Milo conversou alguma coisa com Kanon e Aioria e foi pegar as chaves do carro.

- Arine, fica aqui e cuida de tudo.- falou já descendo a escadaria.

- Cuidar do que?- gritou ela um tanto desconfiada, mas não teve nenhuma resposta, pelo menos não por parte de Milo.

Milo dirigiu alegremente até o hospital e entrou pelos fundos, ainda estava receoso de entrar pela porta da frente e aqueles malucos pularem em cima dele pedindo autógrafos. Subiu pelas escadas de emergência, que davam ao lado do quarto do francês. Estava todo alegre, pulando de dois em dois degraus com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Chegou no sétimo andar e...

- ...então você sai hoje?- veio uma voz feminina do quarto, que estava com a porta entreaberta.

Pára tudo! De quem era aquela voz? Milo se aproximou mais e espiou pela porta pra ver quem estava lá. Kamus estava sentado numa das poltronas, impecavelmente arrumado. "Nossa como ele é bonito!" pensou suspirando. No sofá ao lado estava Isabelle, e ao lado desta estava uma moça de uns dezesseis anos, de longos cabelos vermelhos ondulados e olhos azul-esverdeado, ela vestia uma saia preta, que ia até os joelhos, uma blusa também preta e tênis all star preto. Era muito bonita.

"Será que essa mulher é namorada do Kamus? Mas então por que ele nunca nos falou nada? Acho que não... E por que ele ta sorrindo pra ela? Ai mas que droga" pensava Milo se mordendo de ciúmes.

- Sim, estou esperando me buscarem.- respondia Kamus com um sorriso gentil.

- E quando você vai nos visitar de novo?- perguntava ela docemente.

"Arght, mas que coisa mais melosa. Essa falsa aí é que está se jogando pra cima do MEU Kamus! E a Isabelle ainda deixa".

- Vou no sábado de tarde, no horário de sempre!

"O que?! Então ele já foi na casa dela várias vezes?! Mas que desgraçado!"

- Que bom! Elas estão morrendo de saudades de você!

"O quê?! Tem mais?! Não acredito, Kamus seu #$#%%#, como pôde fazer isso?! Seu $#£¢&#&%!"

- Falando nisso, você já não está atrasada?- perguntou Isabelle.

"Isabelle, eu te amo!"

- Oh, é mesmo! Tchau Kamus, a gente se vê no sábado.- se levantou e, para o desespero de Milo, deu um beijo na bochecha de Kamus, que ficou um pouco corado.

Milo rapidamente se escondeu na escada e esperou alguns minutos até ela ir embora. Ficou respirando e se acalmando pra entrar. Passados uns dez minutos Milo decide entrar.

- Oiiiiii Kamus! Oi Isabelle! Pronto?- perguntou com um falso sorriso.

- Claro. Tchau Isabelle, até breve!- falou Kamus pegando a mochila e saindo com Milo.

- Até breve!- falou enquanto os dois se distanciavam.

Kamus não estranhou descerem pela escada de emergência, ele próprio não tava afim de encarar o resto do hospital. O que ele estranhou foi o silêncio de Milo, normalmente ele tagarelava até ficar sem voz!

Mas apesar de descerem pela escada de emergência e saírem pelos fundos, não deu muito certo. Alguém os viu e avisou o resto, que correram para o estacionamento.

Eles quase não conseguiram chegar até o carro, parecia que as enfermeiras não queriam deixá-los ir de jeito nenhum, pois quase que arrancam pedaços dos dois. Kamus teve que congelar o chão para fazê-los cair pra conseguirem chegar até o carro e irem embora dali.

Quando conseguiram sair de perto do hospital, Milo estava tão aliviado que até se esqueceu que estava bravo com Kamus.

- Da próxima vez eu fico me recuperando em casa!- falou Kamus, se ajeitando melhor no banco.- Ai!- exclamou ao sentir algo o espetar.- Mas o que..?- tirou do bolso dezenas de papelzinhos e cartões com nome e número de telefone.- Não acredito!- enquanto Kamus bufava irritado, Milo ria.

Em vinte minutos eles já estavam de volta ao Santuário. Kamus até estranhou estar tudo silencioso, normalmente quando Saori viajava o Santuário se transformava em uma boate 24h. A cada Casa vazia que eles passavam, mais e mais preocupado ia ficando Kamus enquanto Milo abria ainda mais o sorriso. Até que chegou em Aquário. Ele entrou nela e...

- BEM VINDO DE VOLTA, KAMUS DE AQUÁRIO!- gritaram todos.

...e Kamus viu que tinham organizado uma festa de boas vindas. Estava tudo decorado com balões e confeitos, havia uma faixa dando boas vindas, uma mesa com comida e bebida no centro, e no canto havia um aparelho de som, onde Aldebaran colocava um CD no último volume.

- Ai meu Zeus! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?- perguntou Kamus baixando a cabeça, vendo a maioria ir dançar.

- E então Kamus, o que achou?- falou Milo felicíssimo da vida por ter tido a idéia de organizar a festa. Nessa hora Afrodite quebra um copo cheio de cerveja no chão.

- E quem foi que deixou vocês fazerem isso?- perguntou bravo.

- O Pato concordou!- disse Kiko defendendo Milo.

- E onde está Arine?- perguntou só agora notando a ausência dela.

- Ela não queria nos deixa fazer então tivemos que trancá-la no banheiro. –respondeu Kiko inocentemente.

De repente do lado de dentro da casa eles escutaram batidas violentas em uma porta e gritos irados.

- KIKO, SUA COISA ESTÚPIDA! ME TIRA DAQUI!- Arine gritava com tudo, tanto que os outros pararam de dançar para ouvirem.

- Que estranho...- falou Kiko olhando pra dentro da casa, da onde se podia ver uma porta quase sendo arrancada. Milo e Kamus o olharam indagadores- ...eu tinha amordaçado e amarrado ela!

- O quê!- ao ouvir isso Kamus correu pra dentro pra tirar Arine de lá.

- Kiko, acho melhor você começar a correr agora!- Milo não precisou pedir duas vezes, logo Kiko saía correndo.

Não deu nem dois segundos e uma furiosa Arine saía de dentro da casa, correndo atrás de Kiko.

- VOLTA AQUI SEU INSETO DE MEIA TIGELA! DEIXA EU POR MINHAS MÃOS NESSE SEU PESCOCINHO!- e os dois continuaram a correr por toda a festa, subindo até Peixes e descendo de novo.- QUANDO EU TE PEGAR VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ! EU VOU TE PENDURAR DE CABEÇA PRA BAIXO ATÉ TODO O SANGUE TER SAÍDO PELO NARIZ ENQUANTO EU DOU CHICOTADAS EM VOCÊ!

Milo olhou pra dentro e viu Kamus saindo calmamente.

- Você vai deixar isso assim?- perguntou olhando os dois correrem de novo até Peixes.

- Não.- falou se postando ao lado de Milo para olhar os dois- Quando ele passar por aqui eu seguro pra Arine. Mas antes,- e se virou pra Milo com o olhar irritado, fazendo-o dar alguns passos pra trás.- eu vou é pegar você por ter se atrevido a dar uma festa aqui sem a minha permissão e ter deixado o Kiko fazer aquilo com a Arine!- e saiu correndo atrás de Milo, que a essa altura já estava quase descendo a escadaria.

- É, parece que tudo voltou ao normal.- falou Aioros voltando a beber sua cerveja com calma, enquanto observava os quatro.

- VOLTA AQUI MILO! EU NÃO VOU FAZER NADA, SÓ TE CONGELAR DO NARIZ PRA BAIXO!

E assim mais um dia se passou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já estavam naquela espera há mais de dez minutos. Olhou o relógio e suspirou, quinze minutos. Decididamente a paciência de Kamus tinha limite, e este estava bem próximo.

- _Cazzo_! Como ele demora!- reclamou Máscara da Morte pela milésima vez.

- Querem saber?! Desisto, vamos começar logo com isso, depois alguém explica pra ele!- irritou-se Saga.

No dia anterior combinaram de fazer uma reunião às 11 da manhã para passar as ordens que Saori tinha dado em relação aos aprendizes. Estavam esperando Milo chegar, mas até agora nem sinal dele.

- Vamos começar de uma vez mesmo. Pode começar Shaka. – disse Dohko, fechando a porta da sala.

- Nesta próxima semana os novatos só terão aulas teóricas, na antiga sala de aula.- começou a explicar Shaka.

- Mas aquele lugar está destruído!- exclamou Shura.

- É, mas vamos concertar! Temos alguns dias pra fazer isso.

Pronto, mais uma discussão começou. Ninguém tava afim de dar uma de construtor de novo. Já bastava a casa dos aprendizes e o salão de festa, agora teriam que consertar uma sala de aula?! Não, nem pensar!

- Não, sem chances!- gritava Shura, sendo apoiado pelos outros.

- Quem aquela vaca da Saori pensa que somos?!- bradava Máscara.

- Já temos que aturá-la o suficiente! Não agüento mais!- gritou Aioria.

E continuaram discutindo por mais dez minutos, a paciência de Kamus e Saga estava acabando, logo eles iam estourar.

- CALEM A BOCA!- Mu, sempre tão calmo, perdeu a paciência e gritou.

O silêncio se fez na hora, e todos voltaram os olhares para Mu, que começava a se arrepender de ter gritado. Mas graças a Zeus, o barulho da porta sendo aberta de repente e Milo entrando por ela pedindo desculpas, tirou a atenção de todos de cima de Mu.

- Desculpa pelo atraso, é que o despertador não... tocou e por isso... eu...- começou a estranhar os olhares que ram lançados pra ele, parecia que estavam se segurando pra não fazer alguma coisa. Mas não adiantou muito.

O primeiro a ceder foi Shura, sendo seguido pelos demais. Kanon chegou a cair da cadeira de tanto rir. E Milo, coitado, não entendia porque estavam rindo, até Afrodite apontar pra trás, onde ele sabia ter um espelho. Ele se virou, e qual não foi o seu espanto ao ver o reflexo. Milo estava tão preocupado que tinha perdido a hora, que se levantou colocou uma camiseta, pegou uma meia e calçou sapatos sem nem olhar e saiu correndo. O resultado disso era um Milo com uma camiseta social branca toda amassada, a cueca samba-canção azul marinho, uma meia vermelha e outra preta, e um sapato diferente em cada pé, isso sem contar a completa desordem do cabelo de quem tinha acabado de acordar. Ele corou até não poder mais, pediu licença e saiu correndo de volta pra Escorpião se arrumar.

Quando Milo voltou eles a recém tinham conseguido parar de rir, mas assim que o viram voltaram com tudo.

- Será que vocês poderiam parar de rir e começar essa droga de reunião?!- falou zangado se sentando no seu lugar e terminando de arrumar os cabelos. Realmente o humor matinal dele não era nada agradável.

- Cruzes Miluxo, que mau humor!- exclamou Afrodite parando de rir.

- Deve ser porque ele não ta com a cueca de escorpião dele! Hahahahahahahahahaha!- falou Kanon.

- Agora chega Lagartixa Marinha! Agulh...- Milo se levantou rapidamente e se preparou para lançar sua Agulha Escarlate em Kanon, mas foi segurado por Aioros e Dohko, que estavam ao seu lado.

- Podemos continuar com a reunião agora?- perguntou Kamus olhando feio pro dois, que baixaram a cabeça.- Ótimo! Como o Shaka ia dizendo, nós teremos que consertar a sala de aula e...

- Como é que é?!

- Milo, cala a boca e deixa o Kamus terminar!- o repreendeu Dohko.

- Como eu ia dizendo, nós teremos que concertar a sala de aula e teremos ajuda dos cavaleiros de bronze e dos próprios aprendizes.

- Certo, e depois?- perguntou Afrodite desconfiado, tinha alguma coisa ali que não estava certa.

- Depois eles terão aulas... junto conosco.- falou Mu bem baixinho, mas ainda sim o resto ouviu.

Um minuto de silêncio, podia-se ouvir os grilos. Kamus, Mu, Saga e Shaka só estavam esperando eles processarem a informação e pra bomba explodir.

- O QUÊ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!- mesmo preparados para o que viria a seguir, ainda sim tiveram que colocar as mãos no ouvido para abafarem o berro, que com certeza foi ouvido por meio Santuário.

- Foi o que vocês ouviram!- falou Saga.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira!- falou Aioria.

- Mas não é!- suspirou Mu.- Saori nos deu ordens expressas pra consertar a sala de aula e ter aula junto com os aprendizes e os Cavaleiros de Bronze.

Mais uma discussão ia começar, mas graças a Aioros ela não começo.

- Pelo menos não seremos os únicos não é?- disse tentando ver o lado bom.

- E também podemos relembrar algumas coisas do tempo de escola.- falou Afrodite. Mal sabia ele o efeito que essas palavras causariam.

- Então quer dizer que podemos nos comportar como no tempo de escola!- falou Kanon dando um sorriso maldoso.

Logo a mesma idéia chegou ao cérebro dos outros três integrantes do Quarteto Explosivo.

- E quem vão ser os professores?- perguntou Milo num tom de quem não quer nada que não enganava nem sua avó.

- Vocês vão saber quando as aulas começarem.- falou Saga sorrindo de modo enigmático.

Milo fez birra de criança, coisa que Kamus achou fofo (**e nós leitores também**).

Mas Mu e Shaka ficaram preocupados com o comentário de Kanon, eles iam ter muitos problemas, mais do que convencer Máscara a participar das aulas, coisa que Afrodite estava tentando fazer há um bom tempo.

- Vamos lá Masquinha, vai ser divertido. É por pouco tempo!- falava Afrodite tentando convencer Máscara.

- Não!- respondia resoluto.

- Por favor...- e fez cara de choro, com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas, beicinho e jeito de criança.

- Ahh, ta bom. Mas pára de fazer essa cara!

- Yes!- comemorou Afrodite mudando na hora a cara, fazendo Máscara pensar porque se deixou convencer, mas ao ver a alegria com que Afrodite ia contar as outros esqueceu-se disso instantaneamente e continuou com um sorriso no rosto o resto da reunião.

Eles tentaram acertar os detalhes, mas não deu muito certo, pois a toda hora alguém reclamava de alguma coisa, normalmente Aioria e Máscara.

----------------------------------------------

- Ei Kamus, aonde vai com tanta pressa?- perguntou Afrodite. Eles finalmente tinham combinado tudo, mas já era quase duas da tarde e a maioria estava saindo.

Kamus se virou da porta desgrudando o olhar do relógio para olhar Afrodite.

- Tenho um compromisso agora e só volto à noite.- e saiu sem dar chance do outro perguntar qual compromisso.

- Milo, você sabe que compromisso o Kamus tinha hoje pra sair apressado daquele jeito?- perguntou Afrodite.

- Hoje é sábado... Meu Zeus! É hoje que o Kamus tem um encontro!- Milo praticamente gritou essas palavras, chamando a atenção de todos que ainda estavam na sala.

- Como é que é? Que história é essa do Pingüim ter um encontro?- perguntou Shura.

- Conta isso direito!- falou Aioros.

E Milo contou toda a historia do hospital, excluindo a parte do ciúmes. Isso fez com alguns ficassem de boca aberta.

- Você tem certeza, Milo?- perguntou Mu achando a conclusão precipitada.

- Mas é claro! Vocês não se lembram que o Kamus sai todos os sábados de tarde à esse horário e volta todo desarrumado?!- falou Milo espiando Kamus ir ao estacionamento pela janela.

- Mas como você tem certeza?

- E não tenho, e vou averiguar isso hoje!- e sem dizer mais nada ele saiu atrás de Kamus, sendo seguido por uma horda de curiosos.

Kamus entrou no carro e pôs algumas caixas no porta-malas. Num canto ali perto, escondidos entre os arbustos, vários olhinhos o observavam com curiosidade.

- É muito feio espiar, sabiam?- falou uma voz no meio deles.

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Shaka?!- quase gritaram.

- Eu.- falou calmamente.

- O que está fazendo aqui?- sussurrou Aioros.

- Vim ver o que está acontecendo.

- O Kamus vai sair pra se encontrar com algumas mulheres!- falou Kanon, logo recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Saga.

- Que mulheres?- perguntou com curiosidade.

- Não sabemos! E se espiar é feio, o que você está fazendo aqui?- falou Shura.

- Eu estava... é... eu...- Shaka não conseguia encontrar uma desculpa convincente pra dar.

- Loiro fofoqueiro!- resmungou Aioria.

- Calem a boca! Ou o Kamus vai saber que estamos aqui!- reclamou Milo.

Nessa hora Kamus dá a partida no carro e vai embora.

- E agora?! Não podemos segui-lo com nossos carros ou ele vai saber!- falou Milo dando um soco no chão.

- E se pegássemos a van das empresas da Kido?- perguntou Mu apontando pra van.

- Mu, é você mesmo?- perguntou Shura medindo a temperatura dele.

- Oras, eu fiquei curioso com isso.- falou corando um pouco e afastando a mão de Shura.

- Vamos logo ou o perderemos!- falou Milo indo até a van e tentando abri-la, mas em vão.- Droga! Não temos as chaves!

- Deixa comigo!- falou Saga, e com um grampo, tirado sei lá da onde, abriu a porta.- Só não sei como vamos fazer pra ligar o carro!

- Podem deixar comigo!- falou Kanon indo até o volante e conectando alguns fiozinhos debaixo do painel. Na mesma hora o carro ligou.

- Kanon e Saga, vocês andam vendo muitos filmes!- falou Mu.

Kanon não deu bola e pôs o pé no acelerador, fazendo com que os outros quase saíssem pra fora.

- Espera a gente pôr o cinto!- gritou Afrodite se segurando no banco.

Mas Kanon não parou até alcançar o carro de Kamus, que por sinal estava estacionando num bairro bem pobre e não muito digno.

- Viu só, viu só! Eu disse que ela era uma falsa!- exclamou Milo entre vitorioso e furioso.

- Milo, talvez...- nesse momento Kamus se dirige para uma casa verde escuro enorme e mal cuidada. – Talvez ele tenha se perdido ou alguma coisa ass...- Mu não pôde completar pois Milo e os outros o puxaram pra fora do carro pra ir mais perto, se escondendo atrás de uma caçamba de lixo.

De dentro da casa saiu a mesma mulher do hospital, só que dessa vez ela estava com um vestido verde bastante decotado até os joelhos e os cabelos presos em um coque.

- Kamus, que bom que você veio!- falou ela o abraçando fortemente, fazendo o queixo dos outros irem pro chão, ainda mais quando ele retribuiu o abraço.

- Mas é claro que eu viria, _petit_. E também trouxe as roupas e os acessórios!- falou apontando para o carro.

- Que maravilha Kamus! Elas vão adorar!- exclamou ela alegremente.

Se restava alguma dúvida na mente dos cavaleiros a respeito disso, elas se foram.

- Claro, só que acho que vou precisar de ajuda pra levar as caixas. Apesar de serem leves, elas são muitas.

- Só um pouco que as garotas já estão vindo ajudar!- disse enquanto os dois se dirigiam pro carro pra pegar as caixas.

Kamus retirou algumas caixas, e de uma delas os cavaleiros puderam ver algemas e um chicote. Pensamentos "nada maliciosos" passaram pela mente deles. E isso só piorou quando surgiram as outras garotas pra ajudar a levar as caixas, todas vestiam uma roupa igual, só as cores eram diferentes.

- Aonde levamos isso?- perguntou enquanto passavam pelo portão e ele olhava ao redor, mais precisamente na direção de um carro logo atrás dos cavaleiros.

- Podemos levar pro quarto, assim elas já podem experimentar tudo!- falou alegremente, fazendo sua atenção voltar pra ela e ele abrir um sorriso ainda maior.

Enquanto Kamus e as moças entravam tranqüilamente na casa, Milo se remoia de ciúmes e os outros tentavam acalmá-lo.

- Eu acho que devemos entrar e averiguar essa história direito!- falou Kanon com segundas intenções.

- Mas e se interrompermos algo... particular?- falou Mu meio inseguro.

- Eu concordo com o Kanon!- falou Shaka se esgueirando pra dentro do portão.

- Tem certeza de que ele é o homem mais próximo de Deus?- falou Aioria descrente.

- Coisa mais fofoqueira que ele só uma roda de mulheres com o Afrodite junto!- falou Shura.

- Ei, eu to aqui, sabiam?!- exclamou ofendido Afrodite.

- Deixa pra lá, vamos, logo!- disse Saga indo atrás de Shaka sendo logo seguido pelos outros.

Quando passaram pelo portão puderam ver que estavam em um pequeno jardim, não muito cuidado, mas ainda sim não parecia abandonado. Isso só mostrava a pobreza do lugar, principalmente observando a casa, que estava com a tinta descascando e tinha algumas janelas quebradas e com um pano tapando os buracos. Eles nem souberam como conseguiram entrar sem serem vistos, pois a casa estava cheia, principalmente de crianças.

"Ai meu Zeus! Será que essas crianças são tudo filho do Kamus?! Ou será que ele... Não isso é impossível!" era isso o que se passava na mente de Milo ao observar algumas crianças correrem para o corredor em direção à uma grande porta. Os outros pensavam coisas parecidas, tanto que Kanon murmurou um "pedófilo" e levou um pedala de Milo.

Eles continuaram andando por um bom tempo, pois a casa era enorme, ainda que não parecesse.

- Pra onde será que ele foi?- perguntou Aioria se escondendo atrás de uma coluna junto com Aioros e Shura, que estava com a impressão de que estavam se esquecendo de alguma coisa muito óbvia.

- Não sei!- falou Saga se escondendo atrás de um Sofá com Kanon e Mu, que observava atentamente o local.

- Vamos ver aquela porta ali!- Shaka apontou pra porta grande, na direção que as crianças tinham ido.

Eles se esgueiraram até a porta, pareciam até ladrões no meio de um roubo! Perceberam que ela estava entreaberta e dentro estava tudo escuro. Tentaram ser o mais silenciosos possíveis pra não serem percebidos. Eles rapidamente entraram e se esconderam atrás de várias pilhas de cadeiras que ficavam em um dos cantos. Logo se acostumaram com o escuro, e assim que perceberam que não havia como vê-los, olharam ao redor, examinando o local pela primeira vez. Era uma sala enorme, quase um salão, o chão era de madeira e tinha alguns buracos, as paredes eram escuras e o papel de parede parecia estar descascando, à frente havia algo que lembrava um palco, com cortinas escuras e rasgadas caídas no chão. Parecia uma sala de teatro vazia.

- Não sabia que o Kamus era voyeur!- murmurou Kanon pra Saga, que apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Façam silêncio!- disse Milo aos dois, não gostando nada do comentário.

Na mesma hora a porta por onde eles entraram se abriu e por ela passaram dois vultos,um eles conseguiram reconhecer como sendo Kamus, o outro vulto parecia ser de uma mulher, mas não conseguiram ver seu rosto. Os dois andaram até perto do palco, e a mulher apertou um interruptor, acendendo a luz da frente. Eles se aproximaram mais para poder ter uma visão mais privilegiada, agora já conseguiam espiar pelas frestas das cadeiras. Por sorte Kamus não os viu, mas eles conseguiam vê-lo e ouvi-lo perfeitamente.

- Viu só o estado disso? Elas não conseguirão fazer nada nisso, pode ser até perigoso!- exclamou a senhora, a voz dela soou familiar aos Cavaleiros, mas não conseguiram identificá-la de imediato, pois estava de costas, mas podiam ver os cabelos brancos penteados organizadamente.

- Não se preocupe, eu darei um jeito de consertar o palco pra que elas possam apresentar o espetáculo.- respondeu Kamus analisando o estado do palco, que estava praticamente destruído,

- Kamus, você realmente é uma pessoa maravilhosa! As crianças ficarão muito contentes quando souberem que você vai consertar o palco do orfanato!- exclamou a senhora o abraçando, agradecida.

Kamus retribui o abraço, com um sorriso no rosto.

No entanto, certas pessoas escondidas estavam de boca aberta olhando a cena. Até se virarem para observar um Escorpião, que tentava inutilmente se esconder debaixo das cadeiras. Se desse, com certeza os outros já teriam matado Milo por metê-los nessa.

- Mas Kamus,- a voz daquela senhora os fez despertar- é muita coisa pra você fazer sozinho, já que estaremos ocupadas ensaiando!- falou com a voz preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, _cherie_.- falou Kamus.- Os nove que estão atrás das cadeiras também vão me ajudar!- falou olhando na direção deles com um olhar maligno.

Eles engoliram em seco e se olharam apavorados. Não lhes restou nada a não ser do "esconderijo". E pior, saíram com cara de criança que é pega fazendo travessura.

- Oh, não sabiam que vocês estavam aí!- falou a senhora se virando.

- Você?!- exclamaram todos.

Bom, se o queixo deles não fosse preso ao crânio, com certeza teria desabado no chão. Na frente deles estava ninguém mais ninguém menos que Isabelle, a enfermeira que cuidou de Kamus. Agora sim eles queriam que um buraco se abrisse em baixo deles.

- Por que me seguiram?- perguntou Kamus impassível, mas com as sobrancelhas franzidas.- Expliquem-se!- nenhum deles dava sinais de querer falar, na verdade, todos olhavam acusatoriamente para Milo.

- Então o Kamus tinha um encontro, hein?- disse Shura avançando em direção a Milo, que recuou um.

- E aqui era a casa das amantes deles não é mesmo?!- falou Aioros estralando os dedos.

- E ele é pedófilo né?!- falou Kanon se aproximando perigosamente.

- Ei! Quem disse que ele era pedófilo foi você, não eu!- se defendeu parando indignado.

- Ah é mesmo.- falou Kanon parando de se aproximar pensativo.- Mas não importa, você nos meteu nessa confusão!- falou voltando a se aproximar.

- Eu disse que não deveríamos segui-lo, que isso era errado e daria problemas.- falou Shaka.

- Shaka, cala a boca!- falaram todos.

- Você foi o mais entusiasmado a vir aqui!- falou Mu lhe lançando um olhar reprovador e Shaka ficou quieto.

De repente começou a fazer muito, mas muito frio mesmo ao redor dos cavaleiros. Eles se viraram e olharam pra Kamus, mesmo tentando manter a cara impassível de sempre, possuía nos olhos um brilho assassino.

- Podem começar a falar! Agora!- falou tentando parecer calmo, mas seu olhar em Milo o traindo.

Milo engoliu em seco e recuou uns quantos passos, no entanto já não dava pra fugir, uma vez que pelas frases dos outros já dava pra ter uma noção do que havia acontecido.

- Bem, é que... quando eu fui te buscar no hospital ouvi uma voz feminina desconhecida vindo do seu quarto... daí fiquei escutando a conversa atrás da porta, literalmente!- falou sorrindo sem graça.

Kamus não sabia se ria ou chorava pelo ocorrido.

- Miluxo, como é que você conseguiu ouvir a conversa e pensar num encontro?- perguntou Isabelle um tanto divertida.

- Isso mesmo, me explica Milo!- falou Kamus se exaltando.

- Não sei...- falou pensando nisso pela primeira vez.

- O Milo decididamente em uma mente "fértil"!- disse Afrodite em duplo sentido, arrancando gargalhadas dos outros e um olhar confuso de Kamus, os fazendo rir ainda mais.

- Afinal Kamus, como é que você nos descobriu?- perguntou Shura curioso.

- Vocês não esconderam os cosmos. – disse simplesmente.

Shura estapeou a própria testa e exclamou:

- Cosmo! Como foi que esqueci?! E você Shaka, quando comentei que tinha algo errado você disse que não era nada- disse olhando acusatoriamente para o virginiano.

- Ahh... é...- Shaka foi salvo de dar uma explicação a um furioso espanhol graças a entrada abrupta de uma garota, a mesma que Milo havia visto no hospital.

- Tia Isabelle, Kamyu o Telam... – parou de chofre ao ver os outros.- Quem são eles, onisan?- perguntou se escondendo atrás de Kamus, um pouco tímida.

Os outros arregalaram os olhos ao ouvirem-na chamar Kamus de onisan.

- Pessoal, essa é Hesíone, minha irmã postiça. Hesíone, estes são os meus colegas cavaleiros, Mu, Saga, Kanon, Aioria, Shaka, Milo, Aioros, Shura e Afrodite.- disse enquanto apontava pra cada um, na hora de apresentar os gêmeos Hesíone se espantou.

- Prazer.- disse ainda um pouco tímida, os outros responderam alegremente.- A, não tem tempo pra isso, onisan, o idiota do Telamon veio com o pessoal da demolição!- falou meio desesperada.

Kamus soltou um palavrão bem alto, para a surpresa dos cavaleiros, e saiu apressado de lá em direção à entrada. Os outros rapidamente o seguiram. Quando chegaram na entrada, viram que todas as crianças e as voluntárias (que agora sabiam, estavam com o figurino do teatro) estavam bloqueando um caminhão de demolição e um baixinho bigodudo, atarracado, com um nariz quebrado e com quatro seguranças, que mais pareciam gorilas sem cérebro, ao seu redor.

- Saiam já da frente!- gritava ele com sua voz esganiçada para uma das funcionárias.

- Não mesmo! Nós não vamos deixar que você destrua o Orfanato!- respondeu a garota.

Nessa hora os cavaleiros viram uma placa dizendo: Orfanato Esperança. Mais um olhar de raiva mandado para Milo pelos outros cavaleiros.

- Telamon!- gritou Kamus irritado.- Você disse que só ia vir na terça-feira!

- Pra que esperar, melhor demolir essa coisa caindo aos pedaços logo!- gritou esganiçado com os olhos saltando das órbitas.- E dessa vez você não pode fazer nada, eu tenho quatro seguranças armados!- falou apontando para o nariz, que parecia estar roxo.

O pessoal do orfanato lançou um sorriso ao ver o nariz quebrado de Telamon.

- Nós tínhamos combinado...

- Eu não me interesso por esse orfanato idiota! É melhor construir um hotel de luxo, dá mais lucro!

- Kamus, o que tá acontecendo?- perguntou Shaka observando a discussão entre eles, embora só ouvindo já dava pra entender mais ou menos.

- Essa bola de gordura é o Telamon, o "proprietário" do local.- respondeu com raiva.

- Só que esse almofadinha quer destruir ele!- falou Hesíone.- Nem parece filho "dele"!

- Nós tínhamos combinados dele vir na terça, já que até lá nós teríamos dinheiro suficiente pra comprar o terreno! Mas ele não cumpriu a promessa e veio antes!- completou Isabelle puxando Hesíone pra trás, pois ela já ia pra cima de Telamon.

- Me solta Isabelle! Essa rolha de poço merece levar uma surra!- gritou ela tentando se soltar.

- Cala boca pirralha! Bichos como você não deveriam nem estar vivos!

- E por acaso você já se olhou no espelho, leitão assado?!- respondeu ela ao fato de que ele estava muito vermelho.

Telamon ficou ainda mais vermelho de raiva e revidou, fazendo assim uma interminável guerra verbal. Milo e os outros olhavam tudo aquilo espanados, decididamente, seria cômico, se não fosse tão grave.

Até que Telamon se irritou mesmo com Hesíone e fez um sinal discreto para um dos seguranças, que pegou o revolver, mirou e atirou em Hesíone.

Kamus só teve tempo de se jogar no chão com Hesíone enquanto os outros cavaleiros protegiam o pessoal do orfanato.

Ouiviu-se um barulho de tiro e um splash de sangue.


End file.
